The Blossom in the Knight
by IndigoChild21
Summary: A.U. Young Lady Sakura of Haruno leaves her home to become the first female Knight in over eighty years.  She will have to face battles, bullies, and make friends, all while hiding the fact that she's a girl. Currently fluff- Romance to come, SakuraXmult
1. Convincing Yamato

Ok! So chap. 1&2 are really only supposed to be one chapter (poor Gaara, you must feel so left out)- but it screwed everything up when I tried to add them together in the aftermath... so please be content with how the story is as of now!

This is indeed based off of the series Song of the Lioness by Tamora Pierce. There will be romance, and both the love and the battles will be more graphic than the book. It will also not follow the series completely, as there will be quite a few changes made. That said- It does not mean that Sakura(Alanna) is necessarily going to follow the same romance patterns or partners in the book/ the plot will also take on a new life of its own

Chapter 1&2 are on the shorter side/Note: Rated M for future chapters.

AmayaNaomi- Thanks pointing out the mistake! That was huge and I can't believe I missed it- anyways, all fixed

* * *

><p>Ch. 1<p>

Sakura paced back and forth on the cold stone floors, slippers swooshing as her hands bunched in the linen of her gown with irritation. Her father had finally written the letter of summons that would bring Sakura to the convent at the Fire Temple, where all young noble women learned the arts of deportment and dress. Then finally at the age of sixteen, they were sent to the royal palace to find a husband in a Knight or other noble man. Sakura's scowl deepened and the voice within her head screamed in frustration. This all would have been good and fine, perhaps, had her mother not passed away when she was born.

After that, however, her father quickly shut himself in his library and lost himself in his documents, sometimes taking years to do research on them. He blamed himself for Lady Momo of Haruno's death, but more than anything, he blamed Sakura. Once she started to look like her mother, Lord Haruno stopped visiting his daughter all together, and left her care to the town healer, Shizune, and the village man at arms, Yamato.

Sakura was only ten years old, but gosh darn it, she knew what she wanted, and _this _wasn't it. Folding the letter into one of her pockets, she gathered her courage and went to face Shizune, and see what the older woman thought about the plan she had concocted.

Shizune lived in the village at the base of the mountain castle. Herbs hung on wire to dry, and the symbol of a medic was carved into the wooden sign that hung from her doorway. Sakura always loved how Shizune's house smelled, and when she walked in, she was greeted with a smile and a warm hug. Although Shizune had raised her like a mother, Sakura felt she was more of an older sister; wise and caring, and thorough. Noticing the look on the young child's face, Shizune knew this wasn't a visit of pleasantries. Nodding towards a stool by the fire, the woman and the girl took a seat.

"This is to be sent out tomorrow" Sakura said, looking down and away. Shizune handed the young child a tissue to wipe her tears and examined the letter. She knew the day would come, but she had figured Sakura knew too. "But," Sakura began, steeling herself. "I want to go to the palace instead. I want to become a knight, and fight evil and save people. I've had plenty of time to think, and I've made up my mind."

Shizune was surprised for a moment but that quickly faded. Sakura was extremely strong willed. Although she had her whims, when she was true about something she always said as much. Bright jade eyes looked straight into hers, and didn't waiver.

"There hasn't been a female knight in over eighty years, Sakura. If you choose this path, you must hide that you are a girl." Shizune eyed her, testing the youngling's resolve.

There was a moment's hesitation as Sakura stroked her long pink hair, the color of soft cherry blossoms. It reached down to her back and shone softly in the light. It was truly the only girlish thing about her, but Sakura had taken care of it her whole life, because it was her mother's hair. Slowly but calmly, she finally looked up. "Then let's cut my hair off" she replied. "I'll do it."

Shizune nodded proudly at Lady Momo's daughter, who was so much like her in spirit. Looking towards the fire once again, they discussed other various issues of the path the girl would walk, and how they would be addressed. At last, Shizune turned to Sakura and handed her a list of special herbs that when placed with charka, called by common people the Gift, brought the power of the Gods. "Before I make my final decision, I must look into the fire, and try and See."

Sakura's nose scrunched up. "I thought you didn't have enough Chakra to see?" She asked, and when Shizune only began to sweat a little, Sakura shut up and gathered the supplies. Returning at last, Sakura handed the plants to the older woman, who was chanting and tossing them into the fire. Slowly her hands began to glow a soft yellow, the color of her chakra. Then without warning, she grabbed Sakura's left hand and reached forward with it into the flames.

Shizune's eyes stared wide into the fire as she listened to silent words. Sakura's attention was soon drawn in by the fire, and within it a picture began to form. Tall black building rose from the ground, piercing the desert sky. In the center of the city was a black square that ate up all light, and didn't reflect anything. A chill ran down her spine as an evil feeling crept into the pit of her stomach. In that instant, though, Shizune let go of her hand and dropped her own into her lap. She then seemed to speak to the sky, "It will be done, Mother."

Sakura wanted to ask Shizune what she saw, but she was too scared. Instead, she turned to see the woman's final decision after noticing that there were no burn marks left by the fire. The older woman seemed to be looking at Sakura with sadness in her eyes, and a distance. That soon faded away, and Shizune once again picked up the little girl's hands.

"It shall be done," Shizune said and paused, then started again. "Whether you become a knight, or not, is up to you; but the Gods have allowed it. It will be a tough path, filled with bruised and aching bones. You might even die in a battle. And have you thought on the lives you will take yet, doing these heroic deeds? Have you thought about the families that will be left without fathers and sons?" Sakura started to speak and Shizune stopped her. "Heal child. I have taught you everything a village medic can teach, but your potential is immeasurable. Heal, if only to make up for the lives you will take. There is no way to cleanse your hands of blood, but healing will help. And healing is harder than killing, mind. Gods know why, but you've a talent for both."

With that she released Sakura's hands. Sakura sat still and digested the words. She knew she had a massive store of Chakra, but she was scared to use it. If you didn't have perfect control it could eat you up. She shook the thought away, _One step at a time, _she thought, _I'll worry about tomorrow when it comes._

Sakura handed Shizune the scissors, and in several minutes her hair was shoulder length. Cotton candy locks fell to the floor, discarded like old clothing. Looking back at her was a young boy with pink hair, wispy bangs, and a round face. His jade eyes blinked in unison with hers. "Congratulations, Sir Sakura." Shizune commented as she placed her palms on Sakura's shoulders proudly. "I'll worry about talking to Yamato, who will be your man-servant at the palace. I won't be going with you, but since I do the book keeping I'll make sure the money is sent. I'll try and visit once a year, but I might not be able to. You were always better at forging your father's handwriting, so you take the letter and do that tonight. You set out tomorrow, so be ready in a tunic and breeches, under your riding cloak."

Sakura blanched at the mention of Yamato, since he was much stricter than Shizune, but nodded anyways. If Shizune had a plan to talk him around, then she had no choice but to believe her. Yamato would be able to work for the Palace Guard again, as he once had before leaving to work at the Haruno estate, and that would at least make him happy.

Shizune handed Sakura a beautiful crimson velvet ribbon tie for her hair, then sent her off to finish her chores and hopefully get a few hours of sleep.

As Sakura sat in bed that night, for what might be the last time for the next eight years, she thought only a moment on missing her home. Instead she imagined life at the palace, of meeting the other pages her age, and finally of becoming a hero and going on epic journeys. Finally she fixed her eyes on the revised letter from her father, and recited its contents as a mantra to help her fall into a deep sleep. The kinds of sleep she wouldn't be getting again for eight years.

_To the Lord Training Master,_

_Please accept my son Sakura of Haruno for training as Knight and Paige. I address that any and all issues and personal matters should be taken up with Yamato, his man at arms. Money shall be sent quarterly for upkeep._

_My thanks, _

_Lord Gin of Haruno_


	2. Always Bad at Goodbyes

Ok- So I realized i needed an extra chapter here that I had forgotten, and an important Character. Let me know if you like or dislike Gaara!

At some point I will probably merge this chapter with chapter 1, but not until the whole story is complete, as to avoid confusion...

* * *

><p>-Ch. 1.5-<p>

As the sun began to rise, Sakura awoke and snuck down into the village on silent feet. She wore padded slippers, tan breeches, and a simple commoner's tunic. Over that all she wore rust-colored hooded cloak to hide her hair.

Making her way through the small streets she came to a house on the outskirts of town. The building was a simple structure of stucco and thatched roofing. The windows were also simple unvarnished wooden planks, shut tight against the morning chill.

She let a little smile touch her face, and tried not to let the sadness tugging on her heart get in. Gathering her wits, she walked to the door and knocked quietly, two times, then once.

A soft voice called from inside, inviting her in. After entering, she closed the door behind her, she turned around as she pulled her hood down, and waited for the boy to come fully out of his meditation.

When Gaara finally opened his eyes with a calmness she envied, his jaw dropped and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Honestly, Sakura frowned, did she look that frightening?

"Oh the Realms…" He recovered quickly, schooling his features. "It's a nice change, although your mother might be weeping. Is there a reason you made such a rash, last minute decision? You didn't even bother telling me about it."

"Well, I sort of did," She was being silly, she told herself. He had been the one to help her plan the darn thing.

Besides, Gaara never got mad at her, so why would he start now?

"Remember the idea you thought of, when I told you I was going to run away so I didn't have to go to the convent?" Understanding dawned in his eyes and he nodded his head. "Well I finally got the letter from papa." The words tumbled out before she could stop them. "I hate him!"

Beckoning her over, she sat down next to him cross legged on the wooden floor. He took up one of her hands in each of his own, then closed his eyes and concentrated. A soft rose color began to glow around him, and then around their connected hands. As her palms began to sweat and her fingers itched lightly, the color finally settled around her entire body. With that, calmness like a tranquilizer washed through her mind, and settled her nerves.

Seeing her relax, Gaara let his Gift recede, and waited quietly for her to come about. He hadn't knocked her out, exactly. He had just reduced the tension in the muscles of her face and shoulders. He often did this for Sakura when he noticed her especially tense or angry. Now was a time she needed it the most.

With care Sakura rolled her shoulders, experimentally, and with great joy found all her tension gone. She opened her eyes then, and thanked him profusely. As always, he brushed hers away, and simply thanked her for the practice.

"Seriously, Gaara, you've gotten so much better since the last time we did this!" The boy blushed slightly. His face wasn't nearly as red as his fire colored hair, though. "Has Shizune taught you that much?"

He got up and hauled a book off of one of the many crammed bookshelves in the simple room. Sitting back down again, he responded, "Yes, although this book was particularly helpful. Would you like to borrow it for your trip?"

"No thanks, Gaara; you know how I feel about that whole thing." Sakura edged away from the offered reading material, looking at it very much like the thing was evil.

"Very well" He merely chuckled at her reaction. Having been friends since he arrived at the village when he was six, he knew very well how much she disliked work with the Gift, of how she feared it. He was her best friend, after all.

"I'm sure you'll be missing my Gift at night after your training, when your body aches so bad you can't move."

That sobered Sakura up a little, and she looked at her hands, folded small in her lap as she spoke. "Will you be lonely if I go?" When they had made their plan, they always skirted around the part where they actually separated.

Gaara had been left on Shizune's door when he was six, with instructions to ask for food and shelter, since his mother would be leaving on a long trip and he had no other family. When two weeks passed, and she didn't return, Lord Gin didn't know what to do. Over that time Sakura had become good friends with the lonely boy, and Shizune had started teaching him his letters. Yamato tried to get Gaara to train when Sakura did, but the boy innately disliked killing, and often went to watch Shizune practice her gift.

Shizune had decided to let the boy stay with her, and over the course of the next year friendships strengthened, and it became apparent that the young boy was incredibly gifted. Not only was he intelligent, but Shizune soon caught him using his Gift haphazardly, trying to imitate her.

When she checked the boy's chakra stores, she was amazed. His were even greater than that of Sakura; whose stores were the largest Shizune had ever seen. After that, she began teaching healing and few spells she knew to both children.

Gaara learned quickly, much faster than Sakura. He enjoyed the work and loved the feel of the power moving through him. On the other hand, Sakura had to be coaxed into working with it. She feared her power so bad sometimes she would get sick.

Now she sat across from her best and only friend. In only a matter of hours, they would be separated for at least eight years, or maybe more. As Shizune had said, she might even die.

She had come wanting to be able to comfort him, but now she didn't know if it was harder for her to leave, or for him to be left behind.

"I have a plan of my own," he said, throwing her off guard and out of the sulky mood she was in. She hadn't heard anything about this!

"When I realized you would be leaving, I decided to do something honorable with my life as well. I may not be a noble, but the Fire temple cloisters will take me as a novice."

Sakura looked at her friend, trying to assess his mental stability. She couldn't think of why anyone would want to go there.

"Normally, I would become an assistant, or be sent out as a teacher at sixteen, because I'm of common blood. However, I have an abnormally large quantity of Chakra. They will keep me, and train me as an apprentice. I will become a mage."

"I have talked for a long time with Shizune about this, over our meals. She agrees with me, that they couldn't refuse. There's even a chance that if I become skilled enough, I could gain a noble title. Either way, when you become the greatest hero, I will become the greatest mage. Together we will save people."

Sakura didn't have any words to say. They knew each other too well. He knew that she couldn't appreciate what he wished to do because of her fear of magic. She knew he couldn't join her in Konoha because of his hate towards violence.

"You know, if there is a war, they may send you to either heal or to fight with Chakra" Sakura cautioned him, and he explained that Shizune had warned him of the same thing. He still didn't back down, and inwardly Sakura was proud of him.

"Gaara, I wish you well then," She replied as light seeped through the cracks in the shutters. She would have to be back soon to meet Yamato at the gate. "As soon as it is safe, I will find a way to send letters," Sakura promised. Something was telling her that although she feared chakra, it would be good for someone with so much potential to have her back.

"One more thing?" She asked as he gathered up her things. "Pinky-promise me you won't turn out like my father, with his studies and his books." Gaara pinky promised with her, and they both laughed at their old tradition.

"Fare well, Lady Sakura."

And that was it, she came undone. Throwing titles aside the ten year old ran and hugged her best friend, gripping him like he was anchoring her to reality. He hugged her back as well, and they stood that way for several moments, knowing it might be the last time the two ever see each other.

"Farewell for now, Gaara" She said at last and pulled away.

Throwing on her cloak and hood again, she dashed out of his room, and through the door back to the castle. If she stopped and looked back, she might change her mind, and she couldn't do that. She also had her packing to take care of.

_She's always been bad at goodbyes, _Gaara thought wistfully. _But then again, so have I. _


	3. Meeting the Prince

LaughsRFun: Yep, It's a play off of the Song of the Lioness Series ^.^. I found the book in my closet a while ago, and as I was watching Naruto, I just kept thinking of Sakura as Alanna. It wont be exactly the same, though, there will be more mature content, no twin ect...

I'm having a ton of fun writing this, so please review if you think it's any good!

* * *

><p>The next morning saw Sakura at the gates to the main roads with Yamato and Shizune, although it didn't see her father. He was busy conducting a study of an old group of monks who were said to have lived for over two hundred years. That obsession would probably carry through the four years that she would be a page, and possibly even into the years she was a squire, if she made it that far.<p>

Her hair was tied into a horsetail at the nape of her neck with the ribbon Shizune had given her the night previous, and her tan riding cloak hid her boy's clothes. The hood was large and pulled over her hair, just in case Shizune hadn't talked Yamato around. It didn't matter now though, in Sakura's mind, everything was set, and if Yamato refused, well… she had thought of a couple of ways herself in which to persuade him.

Yamato had walked up toeing his horse Dusty, and her small white pony Yoshi. She had named the mild mannered creature after the star-shaped spot on his forehead. Each of the horses were already saddled, and held all of their travel gear.

They each mounted up, and Shizune came over to talk quietly to Sakura. "Here's a basket of food for the journey. This brandy is one of your father's nicest bottles." Shizune pointed and Sakura gasped.

"Cook will throw a fit if he sees it missing!" She yelped, and then it dawned on her. "You weren't able to talk Yamato around, were you?"

The older woman looked mildly guilty, but then it passed as she cheered up. "Don't worry, that's why I got this from cook" she gave a wicked grin. "When you stop for lunch at the pass, the one that marks the Capitol from the Fire Temple, give him this. It should loosen him up quite well."

Sakura remained doubtful but tucked it in the basket anyways. Shizune must have been busy at the clinic this morning, but she had to laugh at the older woman's underhanded methods.

Looking back towards the castle, then to Shizune again, her voice became small. "I'll miss you, Shizune."

The older woman just smiled sadly. She knew the girl was hurting right now. A few tears were leaking down her cheeks. She handed her a tissue, and decided not to bring up her father, a sore and tender wound that few knew about, one Sakura hid from the world.

Shizune patted her on the head and handed her a parting gift. It was an oval locket, an inch tall, and inside was the most beautiful painting of her mother. On the other side was a lock of hair, one that Sakura recognized as her own, from last night, looking very much like her mothers.

"For when you miss home" she said, "And if you ever think of turning back, this is so you can remember the person you were, and the person you want to become"

A few more tears slid down her cheeks. "Shizune, you shouldn't have…"

"Nonsense, now wipe those tears. Boys don't' cry."

Shizune backed away and waved Yamato over. He had always been a morning person. But someone had decided to let a cat out in the dog kennel in the middle of the night, and he was riding on no more than three hours of sleep. Groggily, he realized the two were finished, and his charge was ready to go.

"Lady Sakura, I'd like to make the way house by midmorning, so if we may leave?" He asked, and she nodded.

"Let's go, Yamato" She said, and with that they kicked their horses into a trot and set onto the main road.

The scenery they passed that morning changed from the tall fir trees of the deep north, to more mixed greenery, and from mountains to hills and valleys. They stopped once in the morning to let their horses drink from a well, then continued on.

The sun was almost overhead when they reached the split in the road. One was the Road of the Gods, which led to the convent, and the other was the Great Road North, which spread all the way from the outer northern fiefs, into the Fire Country Capitol, Konoha located along the shore.

As Sakura stepped down and got out the lunch basket Shizune had made, and set out the sitting blanket, her hood fell down.

"What in The God's name have you done to your hair?" He cried out when he turned from dismounting himself.

Well, this wasn't quite the way she had wanted to start this conversation, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Shizune assured me it's quite the fashion in Konoha these days" Sakura smiled sweetly at him, coaxing him to let it go with her big, puppy jade eyes.

His eyes narrowed and suspicion showed in the lines on his forehead. Before he could accuse her of anything else, she grabbed the bottle of brandy and poured him a hearty cup.

"From Shizune, a parting gift!" Sakura cheered, and handed him a fritter to go with it.

Yamato took a sip, and hummed in appreciation. He knew she had probably bribed Cook to get it, but _My_, he thought, _it was fine brandy_. Downing the glass, his questions segued for the moment, he held out his cup and other hand for more.

Sakura contentedly went about giving out the rest of his meal, then eating hers in peace. When they were done, Yamato's cheeks were slightly red and he had a happy grin on his face.

She decided now was the time to strike, while her enemy was weak.

"So, Yamato, we won't be heading to the Convent," confessed Sakura, "we'll be going to the capitol." He looked puzzled for a moment.

"What would you like in the capitol?" Yamato couldn't clear the haze from his mind and now regretted indulging so much.

"That's where I'm going to become a page at the royal palace. To become a knight, so I can do great deeds and save people."

Yamato looked at his hands then back at the child in front of him. "Am I hallucinating?" He asked slowly. Sakura shook her head, and passed him the 'official letter' from her father.

"Did Shizune spike the brandy?" He asked accusingly. This time Sakura hesitated, unsure if the crazy older woman had or hadn't.

"Well" she concluded. "It won't matter because I'm going either way."

Yamato just continued to stare at her like she had three heads. He knew she liked the fighting arts, because he had taught what he could to her and she loved it. She was a wonderful hunter and an even better tracker, and rarely got winded on long walks. She could even keep up with most of the village boys. Not that he would admit that, though.

"You told me yourself I can skin a rabbit faster than anyone at the castle, and I already know how to use a dagger and bow."

"You're a girl!" he said desperately. "You'll be weaker, smaller, and tire more easily. You'll be changing too," he continued. "You'll get moody, and then you'll get a chest, and then more and you'll turn into a woman, My Lady. You won't be able to hide who you are forever."

He was blushing fiercely now. He ought to drag her back to her father now, so he could tan her hide, but… he didn't think Lord Haruno had even noticed his daughter had left. Somehow, that softened a small part of him that was so set against this.

"Well, I'll just have to train extra hard. And… when I start to become a woman, well, I'll deal with it then. " Sakura declared a little more bravely that she felt. She didn't let it show, however.

"Besides, Shizune Saw in the fire. It will happen." She looked sharply at Yamato, and sure enough a chill ran down his back.

"Of course the witch-lady would agree with you." Yamato muttered under his breath. Finally he stood up, albeit a little unsteadily. "Fine, we'll give it a shot. It's a lot of long hours, with a lot more hours of work on top. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Sakura let out a whoop of sheer joy. "I'll make it, just you wait and see."

Yamato could only hope so, as he rejoined her with their things on the road once again. This time they were heading south, towardsKonoha. She only looked back towards home once, to ask the Gods for their help in the path she chose. Then she turned forward, grinning like a kid on Christmas.

Near a lake a mile from the pass, a snake glided out from beneath a rock on the path and threw Dusty into a panic. Yoshi stood on with mild interest, but Sakura lept from his back to help Yamato who was suffering from a terrible hangover and a wild horse. He was frantically trying not to fall off or break any limbs.

Her size was to her advantage. Sakura ducked under the bucking horse and threw her whole weight on the reigns, pulling the horse down with her. She stomped with precision on the snake's head, effectively crushing it with her riding boot. Once the horse was down she muttered soothing words to it and stroked it's main, telling him he was a good horse.

She only shot Yamato a reproachful look for not having been more responsible as her guardian. He blushed again and grumbled, rubbing his aching head. "I suppose you're to be called 'Sir Sakura' now?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, then jumped back on her horse. Almost as an afterthought, she handed him a pouch. "Oh, Shizune said you might have a hangover, so she gave me some medicine for you."

Had the rotten brat _planned_ the whole thing? Well, he was still grateful as his pain subsided and his cognitive abilities sharpened once again.

Several hours from there they crested the hill marking the outer edge of the city, and its full glory came into sight. Housing districts were off to each side, and in the middle was the market district with its dirt roads, followed by shingled temples with gravels paths, the huge palace gate, and then the grand palace itself.

Shops full of colors and vendors shouting their wares made it hard for Sakura to pay attention. Her eyes were everywhere, and she was constantly being pulled back by Yamato for having strayed from their path.

The delicious smell of fried meat pulled he head to the left and her mouth watered. They didn't have time, but she could dream, right? She noticed a strange young man eyeing her from the stand. A mask covered his mouth and nose, but she noticed he smiled and waved back.

He had bright silver hair, although he certainly wasn't old. He would have been exceptionally handsome expect for the scar running through the left eye, and eye patch over the corresponding eye.

"New to town, are you youngster?" He asked, stepping alongside her.

"Yes, off to the palace for Knight training" she replied with a smile.

Yamato looked back and eyed the man with Sakura. He seemed about his own age, and judging from his character…"Sir Sakura, keep an eye to your saddlebags." He tried to make it sound like an afterthought.

"Oh, your things are all still there" the man replied lazily. "I'm Kakashi Hatake of Lower Konoha, hope I'll be seeing you around." He said the last part to Sakura with a fond smile and gave a mock bow before disappearing into the crowd.

"He seemed like a nice fellow" Sakura remarked idly.

"Nice enough, for a Rogue." She looked at him questioning. "The Rogue are all those who make their living by stealing their own mother's teeth."

Sakura just shook her head and laughed. Sure, he seemed a little odd for a civilian, but he didn't seem _that _bad. She would have to make it back here again she decided, if not for the food, then to at least perhaps catch a glimpse of the masked man again.

Once she had been herded through the crowd, they emerged into a quieter district, called the temple district. Over a hundred different gods were said to be worshiped here, although the main three gods were the Sun God, Kaji, the Mother Goddess, Tsunade, and the God of Death, Sora. The other temples had their own priests and priestesses, but those three gods were known and recognized world-wide.

Sakura had once thought about running away and joining the Goddesses temple. There women could train to become warriors, although they were restricted to temple grounds.

She held in a smile, knowing that once she was a knight, she would never be restricted anywhere. She would be able to travel wherever she wanted, armed and ready for a fight.

At the end of this district, the gravel became cobblestone, and they reached a large arch that was set into a high wall, that marked the start of the palace. The gate was ornately decorated, and almost always left open. People were free to come and go on business and pleasure. On the great holidays, the monarchs would ride into the city with their advisors to see their people.

Entering through the gate made Sakura take a deep breath, and she shoved the apprehension away from her. The sun was starting to set as they entered the stables.

A young boy a little older than Sakura told her that he would take care of her things, and she was to report to the training master, Duke Itachi in his study.

Duke Itachi's manservant, Ebisu arrived a moment later to lead Sakura to his study. There she waited until he called her in.

The Duke was a wise man, versed in war and books. He trained all the pages, and the squires, until they were knighted on their eighteenth birthday. Standing before her now she saw why he was so respected. He was dressed well, but practically, and looked worn but ready for anything. His jet black hair was long, but tied back with a leather cord, similar to how she wore hers. A few strands of grey could be seen, but they seemed more from stress than age, as did the lines at the coners of his eyes. Those eyes, ebony black and full of knowledge, looked her over now. She handed him the forged note, and crossed her fingers behind her back.

When Duke Itachi had finished reading, he nodded, and looked her up and down again, slightly amused. "Well, I see they are sending them smaller than they used to."

Sakura blushed, "My patch of soil wasn't as nourished as the others, I suppose…"

The Duke chuckled then straightened out. "Now, boy, don't be pert. Here you will learn the laws of chivalry. You will learn the fighting arts, the art of weapons, and book learning. Your years as a page will determine if you are fit to be a squire. I only hope that you will emerge being able to tell right from wrong, if you can tell what's right at all."

Sakura didn't know if he was joking so she stayed silent. He continued.

"After four years as a page, a knight will choose you as his squire. You will continue with your lessons while learning new lessons from your master, and running errands for him. Until you are knighted you will serve at the evening meal, with the rest of the pages and squires, in the royal hall. Afterwards you will take dinner in the page's mess hall."

"That should be all for now. Please go see the palace tailors for your uniform and practice clothing. You will have one day to observe and find your way around, and then it's straight to work. Once you are done getting fitted, you will find your room in the pages wing, with an adjoining room for Guardsman Yamato. I understand he has been taking care of you, but I hope he will be able to join the evening watch now that he is back?" He asked.

Sakura had gone sweaty the minute the Duke had mentioned measurements. It had been hard to focus on his words, but she'd pushed her fears back, and nodded. "I think he'd like that, your Lordship."

The Duke smiled, "A duke is addressed as 'your Grace', and I'm glad to hear." The Duke offered his hand, and Sakura bowed and kissed it lightly.

"Please tell Yamato for me. Ebisu?" The man came forward from where he had been stationed.

Sakura realized the man had been there the whole time. He toted her out of the room down to a lower level, where Yamato met up with her. "Sir Sakura is about to get fitted, then you will get to see your room." Ebisu said.

Sakura, still sweaty, noticed Yamato turn slightly green under his tunic. Their fears quickly vanished when they reached a small storage room and a hefty man barreled out with a length of cord, along which knots were tied in intervals. Quickly he measured her arms, legs, and how tall she was, calling out the measurements to a maid behind him.

When he returned he carried two uniforms, four sets of practice clothing, a pair of shoes for royal occasions, and two pairs of boots. The shoes fit but the clothes were several sizes too large.

Yamato looked at the man, and burst out laughing. "Aren't they a tad bid large for the lad?"

"Kids grow" The man shrugged, and then hustled them away. Ebisu then brought them to the pages wing and a room with a nameplate Haruno on it. He gave her the key, and told her to go get dinner when she was done putting her things away.

Inside the room was small, but warm. There was a cot, a nightstand, and a dresser. The room had one window and it let a little light, and had heavy curtains to block the palace lights at night. The third wall held a small fireplace to give off heat in the winter, and the door beside it led to Yamato's small room. At the foot of her bed were her her travel packs, placed neatly so she could sort through and put her own things away.

Anxiously, she looked for a bathroom, and found it tucked between the two rooms. It had a single tub, a basin, and a privy with a screen. Once again relief flooded her; she didn't have to use the public bathhouse!

Sakura tossed her new clothes on the bed then fished around for the royal uniform, required for all pages who were not at practice. She stood before her mirror with the new clothes on, and despite them, indeed, being rather large; she thought she looked absolutely grand.

The tunic was a light green that made her jade eyes pop out, and the trim was a golden yellow, along with the royal crest in the middle. The hose were the same golden, and the green tunic looked vibrant against the long-sleeved white blouse underneath.

Her bubble gum pink hair fit well with the light colors, and she ran a brush through it before tying it back again. Then she laced up her new boots and put on her belt, attaching her purse and dagger. Bracing herself, she stepped into the hallway, ready to meet the other boys.

All the other boys were coming out of their rooms, and they stopped and stared when they saw a new kid, especially interested in her pink hair.

One tall boy with snow blond hair and scary looking teeth, like a shark, stalked up to her. "Eh, what did the cat drag in?" He sneered at her.

"Leave the boy alone, Suigetsu" said a boy with spikey brown hair and red tattoos under each of his eyes.

"Oh shut up, dog-breath." Suigetsu turned back to her. "So what are you, some farmers son? Your way too small to be a noble, and that hair can't be natural."

"No less natural than your teeth" Sakura countered. Her anger was mounting, so she tried some deep calming breaths.

"Prissy boy here dyes his hair, must be a lily boy!" That .Was. It.

While she _was _a girl, she was _not _prissy, and she most certainly would never taint the one trait that was the only connection between her and her dead mother.

She drew her arm back and punched him hard in the stomach, fury making it a harder hit than she had intended. In hindsight, might have been a mistake since he was bigger, stronger, taller, and older than her. He growled then threw her against her door by the lapels of her tunic, then pinned her up by her neck with his forearm.

"Put him down, Suigetsu." A commanding voice rang from a new group of boys that had come down the hall. These boys were several years older and clearly stood out from the rest. In the middle was a tall boy with wild blond hair and bright blue eyes, and several thin scars on each side of his mouth. He was tall and his features were handsome, even for a boy.

The boy to his left came over when Suigetsu didn't move and wrapped a large hand around his arm and squeezed, until he was forced to let go. This boy had raven black hair that fell to his shoulders, and onyx eyes and resemble Duke Itachi.

"Kiba!" The Bond youth shouted, "What happened?"

The boy Kiba, who was the one who told Suigetsu to leave her alone, retold the events as they played out. The snow haired boy had acted poorly, but as a noble, she hadn't acted much better either. Looking at the floor, she blushed with shame.

The blond walked over to her now standing alone, and introduced himself. "I'm Naruto" he said, smiling. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Sakura of Haruno" She replied, instantly liking him. "The Haruno fief is on the border in the north."

"He's the prince, Sakura" The boy that had saved her from Suigetsu whispered in her ear. Immediately Sakura turned as pink as her hair. She bowed deep, and hastily apologized.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura" he said. "These are my closest friends. The one who stopped Suigetsu is Sasuke of Uchiha, the younger brother of Duke Itachi, and my cousin. He's really good at math. If you ever need help with it, just offer a good trade." The Boy named Sasuke smiled faintly and waved.

Sasuke was beautiful in his own way. He had Duke Itachi's raven black hair that fell to his shoulders, and stuck out a little shorter in the back. His skin was ivory white, and it only made his onyx eyes stand out even more. His mouth was set firm and his body was well defined. Taller than the prince by a head, he had not only strength but height as well.

"The boy here on my right is Sai of Root, he's quiet but really sharp." Sai nodded hello, and Sakura nodded back. He seemed interesting, like he new many secrets, but he also held a dark mysterious air about him. He moved with a cat's grace, and rarely opened his eyes comepletely. Like Sasuke, he had pale skin and dark hair, but the contrast wasn't as vivid. His hair was also cropped much shorter, and he was a little shorter than Prince Naruto.

"The tallest boy over here with the spikey haired pony tail is Shikamaru of Nara. He's super lazy, but he's incredibly loyal and responsible" Shikamaru smiled at her too, and gave a lazy thumbs up. Sakura immediatly felt comfortable around him, with how easygoing he was. She wasn't sure if Shikamaru was actually taller than Sasuke, or if it was just his spikey hair giving him a couple inches. Either way, his tanned skin suggested that he spent a lot of time outside, either in the practice yards or just watching the clouds. His mannor supported the latter, but his muscled made her lean towards her first assumption.

Prince Naruto looked around at the other boys and was glad everyone seemed to have calmed down. "So, you're going to need a sponsor for the next few months, to help you find your way around and keep your head above the water." He was still smiling, but Sakura wasn't sure if that was a joke or not.

She just looked back and forth from the boys before her. Prince Naruto seemed to want her to follow one of the ones in his group. "Umm…"

Shikamaru spoke up then, "Well, Sai has extra chores for the next two months for being pert in deportment. Naruto has Royal duties to attend to. So do Sasuke, but not as many, so between him and I, I think it should work out." He looked to Naruto for conformation, and the Prince nodded. "Well, that settles it shortie, I guess I'll be showing you around."

"Now that this is done, let's go eat, I'm STARVING!" The Prince bellowed, as they made their way towards the mess hall.

"Keep it down idiot," Sasuke slapped his cousin on the head. "That wasn't very princely, and you're not setting a good example for shortie back there."

Sakura haughed heartily at their banter, glad that she seemed to have made some friends. Still a little self-conscious, but feeling better about the days to come, she entered the large dining hall with the group.


	4. The First Day

note- Shikamaru is a lil OOC, but he's still lazy and finds things troublesome, just in a more active way. Aslo, Itachi is not evil, he's just a Duke and the training master. if you like, please review!

* * *

><p>The first day came early for Sakura, when the morning bells bombarded the palace like nuclear sound bombs. Staggering out of bed, she opened the curtain and was irked to see the sun was just cresting the horizon. Back in Haruno, she was free to wake up as she pleased, and go to sleep when she liked.<p>

Apparently, they did things here at the palace differently. _Much_ differently. She heard Yamato enter the room next to hers, presumably retuning from his first night watch along the palace walls, and hurried to dress, locking the door and throwing on the royal uniform. It wouldn't do for her to be caught on her first day.

Bleary eyed she searched for her belt and pouch, and put them on, and slid the dagger into its sheath. She vaguely remembered last night, at dinner when she had been talking to Shikamaru.

"So, you're a first year page. The first year of training helps weed out all the kids who aren't fit to be knights. If it's too tough, they pack up and head home to their fiefs, and stay as Lords and run their estates. The Prince, yes, the once unceremoniously wolfing down his food like an animal, is a second year page, and he's one year ahead of you. Sasuke, Sai, and I are all third year pages, so we've had a few years to get adjusted." He looked thoughtful, "but I'm sure you'll do fine."

Shikamaru took another couple of bites from his almost finished dish, and watched her head droop with fatigue. She must be incredibly tired from her long ride from Haruno, and they must have pushed hard since they didn't stop for the night in-between.

"Now, tomorrow morning will come really early. I'll fetch you after the morning bell, and then we'll go from there. The first classes of the morning are the basic book learning classes. These include Deportment, or manners, Mathematics, Writing, and History. Usually we have a class for those who can use chakra, but Duke Orochimaru has been away on a field study for the past three years."

He said the last part as he downed the last of his soup. Sakura had been listening, but her head began to bob back and forth in an odd way. "Uh-ho" At the last minute, he managed to get his hands under her face and save it from the indignity of being covered in porridge. Shaking her awake he led her to her room, and left her to fall into her cot.

_He's going to be troublesome, _Shikamaru thought as his mouth quirked into a smile. _Troublesome but interesting, _he decided, amusement swirling in his mind.

Now that it was morning, Sakura remembered last night's plight and she wanted to pound her head against the wall.

Shikamaru knocked lightly on the door only moments later, and she opened it and joined him in the hall. He looked at her and grinned crookedly, taking in her rustled appearance, and obvious bed head.

He handed her a comb and ordered her to use it, then started pointing out various staircases and hallways to avoid, shortcuts to use, and places the pages weren't allowed to go, all as they made their way towards breakfast.

"The palace looked smaller from the outside" she admitted. "I don't think I'll ever find my way around. It's like they made the layout complicated just to psychologically discourage all of us would-be knights."

"I don't think anyone's gone missing for too long," Shikamaru mused, "Although there was this page who left to get his riding gloves my first year and never came back…"

Sakura glared at him, not finding it nearly as funny as the grin he wore indicated.

"I kid, I kid" he held his hands up in mock surrender.

Her foul mood lifted a little bit. She was finding it fun to speak with Shikamaru, although at first his towering size had intimidated her. It was nice to know that if she simply spoke her mind, she could make her tall friend laugh.

At the mess hall, they entered the long line and waited for their food. When they reached the buffet table, Shikamaru loaded his plate full with porridge, rice with raisins and nuts, steaming hot bread and eggs. Grabbing her plate, he began to do the same.

Sakura squawked in indignation. "I'm not that hungry!"

He just looked at her and laughed, then continued to tower food on her tray. "Sure, sure, you say that now. But after classes we have training, and if you don't eat now, you'll never build up those scrawny muscles of yours."

She squinted down at her arms, her foul mood returning. She didn't like being reminded that she was a girl. If she had had it her way, she would have been a boy, and she wouldn't have to deal with this at all. She had never been a morning person.

They each brought their things over to the table with everyone and began to eat. Sai and Sasuke were debating the code of chivalry, and Naruto was happily bantering with some of the kids in her age group she had seen in the hall.

Sakura's jade eyes glared at them all in disgust, and she silently ate her meal.

The prince took notice, and tried to engage her in conversation. Shikamaru, having spent the morning so far with her, had a good guess as to her manor, and interjected, "Naruto, Sakura's really not a morning person, so let's let him eat in peace, eh?"

"Oh, I get it." The prince replied, and then went back to his conversation with the others. Sakura felt mildly bad about ignoring him, but was thankful to Shikamaru for the intervention. It wouldn't be good for her to snap the prince's head off on her first morning here.

They went as a group to Deportment, where a man in white robes with an outer red robe and a bald head, and a long grey beard, was their teacher. Shikamaru explained that all of the teachers for book learning classes were Fire Temple priests.

Quickly Sakura learned that 'Please' and 'Thank you' were only the rudimentary foundations to manners. She didn't know which out of three forks to use first at a banquet, she didn't know how to greet a Duke from an Earl, and she didn't know how to accept flowers from a married woman, as opposed to a suitor. _Not that I'll be receiving any flowers, I sure hope _Sakura thought tartly.

Shikamaru sat next to her during class and kept her sane by making small jokes whenever she seemed ready to blow. Apparently, this class couldn't have coincided worse with her early morning foul temper.

When the palace bells clanged again, he had her take her homework; a chapter from a book on etiquette, and continue on to the next class. The chapter was long, and she was only half way through it.

"When am I to finish this," she asked sounding irritated.

"In your free time, now hurry or we'll be late."

Sakura found the next class, mathematics, to be much more interesting. The Fire Temple priest here was short, and had a tendency to hobble around. When he learned Sakura could do simple math, he seemed pleased. He said that it was amazing how many noble's sons couldn't do their numbers.

He handed her an abacus and started to teach her something called 'Algebra'.

"What's that?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

The priest looked at her amused, and then answered. "It is the founding tool of all further math and science. It is what a knight uses when he wants to create a sound bridge. It is what keeps houses and palaces from falling apart in storms, and it is how we calculate how many supplies we might need on a long journey."

Sakura just stared at him in awe, she had no idea math could do those kinds of things! The priest continued the lesson, and then gave her four problems to work on for the rest of the class.

She got through two of the four problems when once again the bell chimed. Sakura literally growled in frustration. As they stepped into the hall Shikamaru asked her what was wrong.

"I didn't finish my math, and I still have that chapter to read for deportment!" She vented. "When am I supposed to get these done?"

"In your free time, Sakura" He replied amiably, then steered her into the Writing class.

Luckily Yamato had taught her long ago how to read and how to write, and had even taught her the basics of the cursive system. The priest here tested here several times on her writing abilities, reviewing her grammar and knowledge of vocabulary. Finding himself pleased, he assigned her a long poem that she was to read and summarize by tomorrow.

With all of the testing, there hadn't been that much time left towards the end of class to do her reading. She was about three paragraphs down when those bloody bells chimed, yet again, signaling the change in classes.

"I could learn to _hate _those bells" Sakura mused out loud, and Shikamaru chuckled.

"You would possibly be insane if you didn't, although after a while you should get used to them."

When they entered the final class, history, she found everything to be very different. The pages were seated in chairs and perched on desks, as there was no seating arrangement. Colorful maps hung on all of the walls, along with ancient texts in different languages. Taking a seat in between Shikamaru and Sasuke, they watched as a tall man in woodsy colored tunic and hose breeze in.

He was carrying a stack of papers, and when he hit the corner of his desk he almost dropped them all. "Whoops!"

"Not again"

"Sir Asuma…"

Sakura was momentarily shocked to find out that a knight, let alone a noble, was teaching the class. So far the classes had all been taught by wise priests, retired from clergy duty. Asuma of Sarutobi, as she learned, was a tall sturdy man, with short unruly black hair and a short beard. Well-trimmed sideburns made his large nose and kind eyes stand out. From his lips dangled an unlit cigarette.

"AHEM" Prince Naruto coughed out, discretely pointing to the cigarette.

"Would you really tell your father on me?" The knight asked bemused.

"I wouldn't put it past him" Sasuke said bluntly. "And you know my brother doesn't like it when you smoke around us, either."

Their teacher sighed and pocketed his treasure. Pulling out his chair he took a seat and examined his students with interest. Keen eyes noted new faces, and immediately caught on to the pink haired youngling.

"So who do we have here?" He asked kindly, "And do you know what I teach?"

"Well, I'm Sakura of Haruno, and all I know is that when I'm told to jump, I ask when, where, and how high, and I have no free time." She realized how rude she must have sounded and blushed furiously and hid her face in her hands.

"I-I wasn't meaning to be pert, Sir."

"It's alright." Sir Asuma just chucked lightly. "And is that so… Well I do think that the code of chivalry is asking a bit much from you all."

"Are we really going to start in on the code again today? You know we don't agree with you." Sasuke pointed out.

"No, we aren't going to 'start in on it' today. Duke Itachi has given me reason to believe that perhaps we should be spending less time on chivalry and more time on history. You know, that subject that I'm supposed to be teaching you all."

A collective sigh went around the room as Sir Asuma started in about the Great War from eighty years ago, explaining the strategy and what role the Fire Country played in its beginning, all the way to its end.

When the bell finally rang Sakura found she was disappointed that it was over and that the class hadn't gone on longer. She was, however, glad that there was no homework, and there would be no tests.

"I really like Sir Asuma," Sakura confessed to Shikamaru.

"So do I, although it's hard to believe he was ever knighted with how forgetful he can be."

"He's also a chain-smoker, and was kicked out of the last Royal party for it." Sai said coming up behind them.

"Maybe he could replace alcohol for cigarettes?" Sasuke wondered, to her left, "Although perhaps having a court drunk would be just as bad."

"Well, I like him just fine" She decided, and that was final. The other boys shrugged.

They ate a quick lunch and Sakura took several minutes to change into practice clothes. They were able to choose their own clothes, provided that they fit the list of guidelines she had received upon arrival, for the afternoon where they would work on their fighting arts.

After locking the door, she donned a cream, light cotton blouse worn in from use; she then laced up a red leather vest over that and threw on her belt. In a hurry, she almost fell over while trying to tie the points on her brown work breeches, then shoved her feet into her boots and was out the door.

Shikamaru then led her down to the practice yards. There were areas sectioned of for weapons training, wrestling, chakra work, hand to hand combat, and finally on the far side a horse stable and field.

Sakura knew well that no matter the weather, they practiced outside. Building up endurance was part of becoming a knight, because as knights often traveled alone, they never knew where they were going to find themselves, or what situations they would be in.

Her heart raced and her hands ached to punch something. _This _was what she had come here for. This was the training that would make Sakura into a knight, well able to serve her country and protect her loved ones.

To start off endurance practice, a knight whom she didn't know had them immediately begin a warm up drill, and Sakura jumped to keep up. She had stretched often in Haruno, but that obviously hadn't been enough.

They then spent a good hour on push-ups, sit-ups, twists, and jogging. Again, Sakura didn't have the practice, and fell behind the other boys. She understood that she had to be limber and agile, but it frustrated her that her body wouldn't move how she wanted it to.

Next they spent an hour with the staff, a standard military issue weapon every page had to master before even breathing on a sword. Armed with a weapon too large against her small form, and so much padding she could barely move, she got into line. Although she was paired off with Kiba, one of her year-mates, she still felt horrible as they went through the drills. She would have broken several bones if not for the padding, and she spent most of her time barely deflecting blows, instead of attacking

Although it was hard, she learned how to stop a blow to her head, and how to keep from having her feet swept out from under her. Unfortunately, her ribs couldn't say the same. They had taken the brunt of the beating, and on their way down to the second arena, Naruto noticed her favoring her right side.

"Sakura, hold up!" the prince called.

She turned around as he caught up to her, and had her stop. When he asked what was wrong with her side, she turned her head and refused to speak.

"I order you to tell me what is wrong." Naruto said calmly, and Sakura gulped.

"Merely a bruise, your highness" But as he insisted, she lifted the hem of her shirt and showed him the fist sized, ugly blue-green bruise swelling up.

He placed a palm on her side, and an orange light flickered. In an instant it was gone, along with the pain. "I'm no healer, he said, but I've had time to learn the basics. Make sure to ice it tonight."

He nodded in approval then ran ahead, excited for the next exercise. Sakura couldn't say the same, but she ran to catch up anyways.

This hour wasn't what she expected, but she faired all right. Apparently, the first aspect of hand fighting was learning how to fall, and cause minimum injury. Over and over again, she slapped the ground, trying to place her weight in the right places. The bruise on her side started to ache again, and other bruises formed around it.

By the end she felt thoroughly pummeled by the ground. "Pretend you love the feel of the dirt, and it helps you believe you're truly bashing your body against the earth for a good reason," Shikamaru joked.

"Does that really help?" Sakura asked?

"None whatsoever" he replied, and gave her a winning smile.

"Although the drill may seem troublesome now, it'll be useful when you first start sparing."

In her condition she didn't even want to _think _about sparing, but alas she turned to face another pummeling. Gathering up a wooden shield, and placing it on her left arm, she took her stance against another one of her year-mates, Shino of Aburame.

His purpose was to use a wooden stick to attack while she supposedly learned how to block oncoming attacks with the shield. Defense was as important as offense, and while she wanted to learn, she didn't enjoy the lashes she got when she missed.

Shino had noticed from the start that the new boy was aching something fierce, but he didn't say anything. Instead he tried to lighten his blows, and hopefully reduce the damage. Sakura could tell, and even though she was grateful for the break, it just made her angrier with herself. If she had been a boy, she was sure she could have withstood more, and blocked more.

Matters only got worse when she was forced to attack. Shino had been doing this exercise for several weeks now, and easily blocked all of her strikes. She felt cheated, and irritation poked out on her forehead.

Finally the torture came to end and she dragged herself down to the archery yard. Luckily, since Yamato had taught her how to shoot in Haruno, she was permitted to string the bow. Once the instructor was satisfied, he let her shoot the bow.

After correcting her stance several times, he left her to practice, which was an improvement to her day. Pulling at her bottled up frustration, she released the emotion with every shot, until she felt nothing but exhaustion inside.

Too bad she still had to prove her worth at the stables. She was assigned an extra palace horse, with a hard mouth and a stubborn streak, since her only mount was a pony. She spent the entire time coaxing it into first walking, then trotting, galloping, and then finally stopping on point for her. Sometimes the horse agreed with her, sometimes it didn't.

Sakura fell off three times, and she found herself thinking fondly of a new leather bag. The horse was three times too big for her; she told her instructor when she fell off for the fourth time, hitting one of the worse bruises. For complaining, she was to report to the stables for an hour of extra work the following Sunday after dinner.

When the bells chimed once again, she staggered back to her room to bathe and change into the royal uniform. At that point she was a walking dead-man- or more precisely, woman, and Shikamaru noticed. He helped her to the kitchens, where he had her observe the routine and pass plates to the serving squires.

Finally they made it to their own mess hall, Shikamaru and Sasuke having to half carry the pint sized strawberry. Tossing her onto the bench much like they would a sack or rye, then went to get food and returned with an extra tray for her. She managed about half her meal before falling asleep on the table.

Together her friends towed her into a small library, reminding her of her homework. Shikamaru helped her through her writing assignment, and then grabbed Sasuke, who helped her with one of her math problems. She made her way through one more before falling asleep at the desk.

Yamato found her right before lights out, and carried her back to her rooms, where she fell into bed.

The next day seemed to come earlier, with less sleep. The classes were worse as well, because she hadn't finished all of her work. The master in deportment gave her another reading assignment, and made her practice bows all class with her sore and aching body. She was lucky Shikamaru helped her with her poem, and for writing she was safe, but in math she was embarrassed yet again. She had to finish the math problem left undone, and she was assigned two more as punishment.

It was disastrous; because she was so tired and sore, she made more mistakes than she had yesterday and thus found herself with even more extra work.

"It's troublesome," Shikamaru agreed, over lunch, "but you just need to take what they give you and do what you can. You'll never catch up, no one does. When you get a punishment, accept it and don't argue, like Sai, or it'll only get worse" Shikamaru paused, "although I think Sai finds it fun, in a twisted sense."

''It almost seems like they're trying to teach us to take plenty and shut up" Sakura noted.

"It does, indeed." Not for the first time Shikamaru realized how smart the little tyke next to him really was.

Either way, Sakura didn't like the abusive style of learning they used here at the palace. Reaching her room that night she yanked the door open then slammed it shut in her wake. She stalked over to the small desk she had acquired, and shoved the books off of it, then stood still as the noise echoed in the small room.

She couldn't cry, she couldn't scream, but she'd be damned if she couldn't throw a temper tantrum silently. Whirling around, she found herself abusing her aching hands more as she punched the wall over and over again, until finally she heard Yamato enter into the room adjacent to hers. The door in between was open and he saw what she was doing.

"Lady Sakura, may I ask what you are doing?" He inquired softly. Only those who knew her from birth knew how bad her temper really was.

She turned on him then, all four feet of her stalking straight in his directions. "Pack your backs, we're leaving." Yamato didn't move, and she raised her voice, "That's an order!"

"We are?" He blinked.

"I'll die at this rate, nobody can do this, it's crazy. I'll die-"

"I didn't take the Lady for a quitter" he replied carefully, looking very interested in his fingernails.

"I'm not quitting!" Sakura turned bright red. "I'm showing them that they're wrong, how crazy they are! I want have a little time to myself, I want to have a chance at practice, and I want to use the sword and axe _now!_ This isn't what I came here for!"

"You want an awful lot… they are teaching you something else here, Sakura. It's called discipline. And I thought I raised you with that, but I suppose I didn't. Just because you're noble doesn't mean the world will always do what you _want._"

"This isn't discipline, its insanity and it's _barbaric._" She was feeling more and more foolish, but no more foolish than this stupid system. "I gave an order, Yamato."

"Yes my Lady" He replied, as he sat on his bed, and began to clean his sword.

"I'm just surprised you're running away. I didn't think I was raising yet another soft lily lady." The words stung worse than when Suigetsu had said them. "Very well, M'Lady."

As he pulled his luggage from beneath his cot she closed the door and began pacing around her room. Doubts began to surface, and most of all she felt embarrassed and ashamed about how she had acted. Was the training system wrong, just because it was different? At home, she could come and go as she pleased, do what she wanted. Here everything she did was dictated and scrutinized. Did that make it bad?

At last she pulled the door open again. "I'll give it one week." She declared. "If it isn't better by then well… goodnight, Yamato." She began to close the door when he called her over.

She sat on the edge of the bed as he bandaged her poor bleeding knuckles, the result of a fit of misdirected anger. She said nothing and simply watched him, mesmerized by the folding cloth. The day had exhausted her, and just now she had pushed herself over the edge. Finishing, Yamato ruffled her hair and sent her to bed.

Lying on her cot, she realized that the man hadn't packed a single thing. In fact, Yamato had put his sword away and pushed the trunks back under the bed. She sighed, and fell into sleep thinking, _if only he didn't know me so well._


	5. King of Rogue

Sorry for all of the problems with this chapter and uploading -_-

Enter the King!

* * *

><p>The next three weeks flew by in a whirlwind of exhaustion and routine, and stable practice every day only reminded her more and more of how much she didn't want to spend all day on the back of a horse just to get home. The only class she came even close to catching up in was Mathematics, and even then she still got penalized. In the end she sucked it up and took what she was given, and accepted the extra work from punishment.<p>

Her first night of actual serving came, and she was so tired that during the last course she tripped and spilled soup all over Suigetsu in the kitchens. He kicked her hard in the thigh, snarling, but she barely even noticed. Her body ached so fiercely that added pains like that tended to go unnoticed until the bruise showed up. Instead she leapt up and hurried to change and eat, while he was left in fury with soup dribbles on his chin.

Luckily Shikamaru had seen the whole thing play out, and suggested to the master of deportment that Sakura be moved to a table in the back, since "the boy was so small". Sakura didn't know why her placement had been changed, but she was happy to get away from Suigetsu and even happier when she found she was now waiting on Sir Asuma. He would chat with her as she served the table, instead of pretending she was a ghost like most other nobles did. He often slid her candy if she promised not to tell anyone where he was going when he needed a smoke.

Sir Asuma's classes were the vivid part of her dull and dreary mornings. His classes were exciting, and open to discussion, although they usually ended up in debate with Sai siding for chivalry, Sir Asuma against it and Sasuke playing devil's advocate.

Sakura and Shikamaru quickly became close friends. She forced him to drop his lazy attitude by asking intelligent questions or inquiring where specific places were, and he kept her cheerful with his dry sarcastic remarks. He liked her honesty, and she found that by speaking her mind she often made him laugh. For Sakura, it really heartened her to be able to make someone as smart and wise as Shikamaru laugh.

Between Sir Asuma and Shikamaru, and everyone else, Sakura decided she might actually enjoy her stay at the palace. Sitting with Sir Asuma and Shikamaru after history lessons that day, discussing the usefulness and history of a weapon as bizarre as a trident, she had that thought. For the first time at the palace, Sakura truly smiled.

Four months, and Sakura's eleventh birthday passed before she even realized it. It was a Tuesday morning in between classes when Shikamaru tossed her a small bag of candies for no apparent reason. She thanked him and when she asked what he wanted back, he laughed out lough.

"And I felt bad, that I missed your birthday a week ago," he wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

Oops. She felt bad, she had completely forgotten her birthday- but at the same time, she never planned on telling people about her birthday. In Haruno her birthday was the day of grieving for Lady Momo, and it would have been inappropriate to celebrate. She didn't want to tell him all of that, either. She settled with a weak thank you and rushed ahead of him.

After watching her do the same thing when Naruto and Sasuke gave her candies, only to find her later throwing them away, Shikamaru decided to confront her.

"Hey, so what's up with you? I'd ask if you don't like sweets but I know how many brownies you can put down after that challenge between you and Naruto last Sunday dinner."

Sakura blushed and looked away, and Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't like us?"

She was still silent, but while Shikamaru was lazy, he was also incredibly patient.

"I don't celebrate my birthday. My mother died giving birth to me, so we don't celebrate it. It would be like celebrating her death." A tear slid down her cheek, and then the mask was back in place.

"Well…" That sure explained a lot. He pretended she hadn't cried and continued. "I guess, the way I see it is, if you don't celebrate your own birth, your mother won't be able to rest in the peaceful realms. I'm sure she wanted you born, and wanted you happy."

"That's what my friend said, years ago."

"You should have listened. Now come with me and let's go find Sir Asuma, I'm sure he said he had something small for you too."

His rough hand slipped into hers as he half dragged her along, forgetting how much stronger than her he was. As they went, she thought seriously about what he said and decided he was right. By the time they found the knight, they were both laughing and joking.

Later that night Ebisu, Duke Itachi's personal servant came to fetch her from her rooms. Sakura started to sweat, wondering what the Duke wanted with her. Had she done something wrong?

Stepping into his study, the Duke looked up from several sheets of parchment he was writing on. She bowed to him and went to stand before him on shaky legs.

"Sakura, I'm writing your father to report on your progress. Do you have anything you would like to add?" She just stared at the floor. She knew Shizune would get the letter first, not that her father ever read his mail. Either way there was nothing she had to say to that man, but she did want Shizune to know things were going well. She thought about the key phrase she was to use if all was well.

"Please tell him I am well, and every day I work to heal my shortcomings."

"Very well," The Duke nodded, writing down her words. "I will inform him. My report is adequate. You learn well and quickly, and have improved since you first arrived. We are glad to have you, page Sakura."

Sakura's face turned several shades pinker than her hair. The duke was known for being sparse with his complements, and she felt almost euphoric. "Thank you, your Grace." She bowed deep, for several seconds then stood back up. When she did the duke told her that as a reward for her good behavior, she could go into the city tomorrow morning.

"You may have one of the older boys go with you tomorrow and show you around, but not Sai. He has extra work in the stables."

Sakura didn't even have to think about it. "May Shikamaru go?"

"Duke Shikaku's son? I didn't know you two were so close."

_Gee, thanks Shikamaru, for telling me that your father was a Duke. _Sakura thought sarcastically.

Regardless, Duke Itachi approved of it, and then sent her off to bed.

The next morning Sakura dressed in city clothes. She wore a thin suede shirt, crème with brown leather ties up the sleeves. Over that she wore a burgundy leather vest with crème stitching and underneath thin light brown breeches. Over that she put her belt with her purse, and her dagger for safety. Finally she drew on her city boots. They were from Haruno, and were burgundy leather like the vest and had thinner softer soles and higher heels, to keep her out of the muck of the streets.

Shikamaru was dressed equally well when she met him at the palace gate. He wore a dark green cotton tunic with woven brown trim, and plain tan breeches. He had forgone his sword for a dagger, like her, and carried he purse in a hidden pocket. Together they walked down into the market district.

They hadn't taken horses, and Sakura now wished they had. At four feet, she had a serious issue; she couldn't see above anyone. Shikamaru noticed her problem and couldn't stop laughing.

"Shortie, you're going to give me heart problems" he complained as she grumbled at the nickname. Without warning he snatched her and sat her atop his shoulder. He only continued to laugh harder as at first she squeaked in surprise then quickly began to ooh-and-ah at the sights.

"Just tell me where you want to go" Shikamaru said, chuckling at the country-bumpkin. "And if you think this city is busy, just wait till we visit the city out in the desert, Suna. They get all of the trade."

Sakura pointed to a small shop and a hand fell upon her knee. Shikamaru turned around so quickly that suddenly a bunch of silvery gray hair was sticking into her face.

"How uh o thunk o ow im" Sakura tried to explain, as Shikamaru backed up, for both of their benefits.

Indeed, standing before Sakura was the man she had seen the first day she of her arrival to the city. He still had the eye patch and the black mask covering the lower half of his face, and his unruly silver hair still poked out and up slightly to the left.

"If it isn't the shortie with the bubble gum hair. And here I was thinking you'd gone and gotten your head bashed in!" He exclaimed, with a smile shadowing through the mask. His words were kind but careful.

"Rest assured, it's been bashed several times, but I'm still walking. Apparently palace training has that effect on people." Sakura replied amiably. She wasn't all that surprised to have run into the man again.

"And may I ask who you are, as to be so friendly with Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, of the lower city if it pleases the Masters." He mock bowed to the two nobles, but not in an insulting way. "I ask that you join me for a cool drink on a warm day. As my guests?"

Sakura replied immediately, "We'd love to."

Shikamaru gave her an odd look, but went along with it.

Kakashi led them to a small but pleasant looking inn with two stories, called Ichiraku. The old man behind the counter greeted Kakashi like a long-time friend, and hurried to get a pitcher of lemonade. Sakura studied Kakashi while they sipped their drinks, and assumed Shikamaru was doing the same. Kakashi had said he was eighteen, but he seemed a couple years older. It could have been the silver hair that mislead her, though.

He would've been handsome, if he didn't have a scar running down the eye with the eye patch. She could only imagine from his facial structure what his mouth and nose looked like, but it seemed like a good mystery.

His aura was incredibly powerful, almost royal, and she felt more respect towards him, as she also felt he was wise for someone so young. Drawn to him, she decided she liked him very much.

"You shouldn't be that surprised that I wanted to meet you" Kakashi said at last. "You have very distinct looks about you, and I could tell the moment I saw those bubblegum locks that you might be needing a friend in the city." When she looked at him strangely, he replied, "Well, I assume people have given you, a young boy, trouble over having pink hair. And it's always nice to have friends, or I like to think."

Sakura immediately thought of Suigetsu and knew he was right. Plus, it did feel nice to have a friend outside of the palace. So far that's the only part of Konoha she'd come to know.

"Do you always decide your friends so quickly?" Shikamaru asked suspiciously.

"I trust my gut." Kakashi replied slowly, churning over every word in his mind before speaking it. "In my line of work, if I don't trust my gut, it could get me killed. I have faith in that."

Sakura looked at Kakashi wonderingly. "What is it that you do, then?"

"He's a thief," Shikamaru said bored.

"I prefer the term 'professional borrower', it sounds much nicer." Sakura laughed, finding it funnier than Shikamaru. Why were you thinking that I am, Master Shikamaru? You still have what's in your pouches." His eyes darkened a fraction. "Or you had better."

Sakura and Shikamaru both checked their purses, and found them untouched. Confused, Shikamaru asked, "So why would you like to be friends, to get information at the palace? I assume you _do _know who I am."

"Yes, yes. Duke Shikaku's son, Lord Shikamaru" Kakashi could read the keen intelligence in the other man's eyes, and didn't hedge what he was saying. "If you weren't with Sakura, I wouldn't have bothered you at all. We're not that fond of nobles here. But I do have the Gift. Not much Chakra, but enough to help me see people more clearly. When I saw shortie, well, my gift told me to meet him, that it was important. I don't ignore my gift, and I sure don't ignore the Gods."

Sakura mulled over what he said, slightly worried that if he had better sight he might be able to tell that she was a girl. Shikamaru cut him off though.

"Unless I'm wrong, you're the one Lord Ibiki, the Provost, want to get his hands on most, no? And while what you said makes sense, I still can't see what Sakura can do for you? He's pretty short and scrawny."

Although Sakura was getting used to such comments, she still gave him a death glare. He only tousled her hair in return.

"It's just as they say" Kakashi let out a small whistle. "Sharp as a tack, you are, Master Shikamaru. And to your question, yes; I am what they call the King of Thieves, Master of the Court of the Rogue. "

Sakura looked to Shikamaru for an explanation. "It's all the people of the lower city who make their money with their intelligence instead of working honest jobs. They have a court, like our king does, and it's ruled by that man, Kakashi."

"I may be king now, but who knows when someone will kill me and take my place, much like I did to the last man, before me several months ago. When that time comes, I'll need friends, titles aside. Either way, until then, why don't we be friends? I'm a good friend to those who keep faith with me."

Now Sakura understood. That's where the feeling of power came from earlier. She didn't really care that he was a thief, but perhaps Shikamaru did.

Shikamaru took a few moments to sip at his drink. He casually looked about the room, then back to Kakashi, finally he replied, "Well, I like you, Kakashi, for all that you are a thief."

Kakashi chuckled, "And I like you, Master Shikamaru, for all that you are noble."

"Friends then?" Sakura asked.

"Friends" both men replied in unison, laughed and shook hands.

Kakashi shook her hand next, and his large hand in her small one felt odd but comforting.

"Never worry about your coin or the friends you bring here, but be careful who you bring. One word to Lord Provost and my head's on a pike."

"Don't worry, we'll be careful. And Sakura keeps his mouth shut."

"I try," Sakura said, embarrassed. "So, about your gift. Even if it's small, it must be useful." Sakura implored. She was still worried about being discovered, and had to see what lengths she might have to go to for protection.

"Well, it helps me find ways out of tough situations, and I can keep tabs on my Rogue easier. Perhaps I'll last longer than the last King. Well," He said at last, "You'd better be returning soon. If anything happens go to Aoba in the stables. I'm here most of the time, but when I'm out, old man Jiraya's here and can fetch me quicker than the palace dogs."

They stood and shook hands one more time before returning to the palace. Shikamaru and Sakura now had one more thing they could talk about, a secret that they couldn't tell the others.

A few weeks later she was summoned again to Duke Itachi's study. Wondering if perhaps she had the day off again, and she walked in relaxed. He handed her a paper.

"Care to explain why your father took the time to write to Yamato, and not you?" The duke asked.

Sakura read the letter. It was short and simple, and actually was from her father. He wished Yamato luck now that he was back as a palace guard, and said that he would send some money to him every few months. There was no mention of Sakura.

Then again, if he had bothered to write one to the convent, Shizune would have intercepted it. Still, no word at all…

"Not much to say, your Grace. He forgets things, when he's doing his studies." Sakura didn't know if the next part was true or not, but had to guess that it was. "I don't even think he notified their Majesties when I was born."

"No, no he didn't." The Duke nodded. "He's never changed." The Duke rested his head in his hands, "I'm sure he'll write you soon enough. And make sure to write your father, yourself. He should be proud of his son."

"Of course, your Grace." She bowed and left the room. In the hall, she sagged heavily against the wall. She hated lying to the Duke about her father, but she didn't have a choice. And honestly, she wasn't really lying that much. Even if she was at the convent, he wouldn't bother sending her anything. After all, she killed her mother. She was nothing more than a piece of dirt, to him, she was worse than that.

She told herself it was okay, that her secret hadn't gotten out, that she wasn't expecting anything from home anyways. But if everything was ok, why did she hurt so much. Her eyes stung as she forced herself to hold back the tears.

She spent most of the night sitting on her cot with her knees against her chest, willing the pain to disappear, but it wouldn't. Willing the memories to fade, but they refused. Holding back the floodgates the best she could. She didn't sleep that night, but not one tear slid down her cheeks.

Boys don't cry.


	6. The Thrashing

At first this chapter was going to be twice the length, but i decided to cut it in half O.o' .

I'll uplead the next half tomorrow or the next day. Hope you like it! ~please R&R~

* * *

><p>Although Suigetsu was beginning his training as a Squire, he hadn't forgotten Sakura, nor had he left her alone after their first two incidences. Most of the time, Sakura trailed the older pages Shikamaru, Sai, and Sasuke. The prince, Naruto, would join them when he could, although he had extra lessons due to being the heir. Suigetsu didn't want to deal with the older pages. He knew they were strong, and came from high ranking families.<p>

That didn't stop him from making it clear to Sakura that they were enemies. Patiently, he waited out the chance to get her alone. Sakura had noticed him watching her from the shadows of the halls, when she was with her older friends. However, whenever he seemed about to say something, Suigetsu would think better of it, sneer, and turn away.

Sakura wasn't a fool. She knew he was waiting, and plotting. Why he hated her so much was a mystery to her, but none the less, she remained alert and wary.

Over the summer, after riding lessons, the pages often made their way down to the watering hole to swim and cool off before dinner. Sakura never joined in, for obvious reasons, but liked the feel of the cool breeze off the lake. She also enjoyed listening to her friends banter back and forth, and would occasionally join in.

One afternoon, after the bells tolled, Sakura lingered longer than usual in the stable. The evening was cooler than others, and she was enjoying the husky smell of the hay and oats. She had decided to take the opportunity to give Yoshi an extra thorough rub down, when she suddenly heard an odd thunk outside her pony's stall.

Suigetsu stood there, a cocky grin playing across his face. His mouth was open, and his pointed teeth shone against the faint light and looked particularly menacing. In his hands was his tack, and on the floor lay his saddle and girth, covered with the dust and grime from practice that day.

If the riding master was around, he would have given Suigetsu a month's punishment slpitting wood for treating his equipment so poorly. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't around. In fact no one was around; they were the only two left in the stable.

"Groom my horse for me, page. As a farmer's son you should be able to do that. Clean my gear, too, and put it away." With that he tossed the rest at her and waited for an answer.

Sakura looked over at his horse. The poor beast was sweating in the summer heat, after being worked for so long. Suigetsu hadn't even watered him.

She fumed, outraged at his actions. She knew it was a palace custom to run small errands for older pages and squires, but this went beyond that.

Suigetsu also knew that if she let his things go unclean, he would be punished, and it would start the all-out war between them. However, if she backed down now, and did his bidding, he would forever make her life miserable. She would also become known as the page that hid behind her friends because she couldn't fight her own battles, no doubt.

Suigetsu was that petty. And that only fueled her rage.

"You've got to be kidding." Sakura replied blandly, trying not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd riled her.

"You heard what I said, now _get_ to it." He growled and shoved her hard, knocking her to the floor. He left as she struggled back onto her feet, irate. How _dare _he treat her that way! She started to go after him, but clutched her fists instead, and turned to the nearby wall.

Red clouded her vision as she imagined Suigetsu face, right there in front of her. Silently she drew back a small fist, knuckle forward, and drove it into the wall with all of her power. Feeling no better, she repeated the action with the other hand.

Nothing. Nothing but rage. Again and again, she pounded the wall in front of her, until at last the pain in her fists broke through the thick shell that had wrapped around her heart.

Finally able to see her surroundings, she looked out the rolling doors; only to realize it was almost dark out, and half way through dinner. Second, she noticed the small chip she'd left in the thick wood-paneled wall. Lastly she looked down at her deformed knuckles.

Blood oozed from grisly sores where the skin had either peeled away or been torn and smudged to the side. Small odd spikey protrusions could also be noticed, which she realized after a moment as large splinters. Finally, a dull ache set in, and a searing pain where the cuts were the worst. But to Sakura the pain was ok. Losing her temper like that, however…

That wasn't noble-like. It wasn't what a responsible cool headed knight should do, and she was frustrated now more with herself than the foolish adolescent boy that had wanted to pick a fight with her.

Hearing footsteps, she turned towards the new person in the stall.

"Are you goin to do his work, now that you've let the steam out?" Aoba, the man Kakashi had mentioned as being one of his men, also the chief hostler, asked her.

He was shorter than the other older boys, probably because he had a slightly relaxed hunch to his posture, and light brown hair and a bandana tied around his head to keep the hair from his face. Horses loved him, and he often preferred their company to that of other peoples, although he seemed to like Sakura well enough. For Aoba it was mostly because of how well she treated her horse, but then again, maybe it was because she wasn't as boisterous as the other kids.

"No."

"I'll have to tell His Grace, you know. It's the rules. You lads have to look after yer own horses." He cautioned her.

"I can't and I won't." She said again, determined but also a little apprehensive.

Suigetsu would kill her, murder her even. He was a full blooded quire, with four years of knowledge and muscle on her.

Aoba looked at the squirt of a boy. "Think on it, a moment." He suggested, "Master Suigetsu won't be likin' bein' in trouble with your Grace."

"That's what he's falling back on, isn't it?" Sakura's jade eyes fell flat on the hostler, as she asked with a quiet dull voice.

Ignoring her bloody and bruised hands, she went back to currying her horse, then left.

Just as she said, she hadn't even touched Suigetsu's things, although as she was leaving. She did mentioned quietly that his mount looked in need of some fresh water.

_Not much sense, _Aoba thought as he watched the youngling go, _but plenty of guts, if that counts for anything. _

That night she skipped dinner, and stayed in her room, trying to convince herself she had done the right thing. As she cleaned her wounds, and meticulously pulled the splinters out one by one, she replayed the scene over and over. As she wrapped the bandaging and tied it, she finally decided for the tenth time, that she had done the right thing.

She applied a small amount of her chakra to heal the shallow cuts on her hands, simply because she hated the reminder brought with the constant throbbing.

That same night word got around that Suigetsu had left his things on the floor of the stable, and hadn't bothered to tend to his mount. He received a hard punishment of forking hay out of the stable lofts every night for the next two months.

The older boys, Kiba and Shino were sitting on the floor of Shikamaru's room, gossiping about it like young girls, and Sakura had been invited by Shikamaru to join them. She hadn't been in the mood, but he had offered to do her math work for her, so she went along.

Not like she could really hold a pen right now, anyways.

"That's no way to treat an animal!" Kiba growled. "Gods hope he doesn't keep a pet dog, or I'll track him down and kill him myself."

"He sure is stupid" Sai remarked. "Did he really think he would get away with it? We all know Aoba spends all his time in the lofts."

"I'm sure he tried to get one of the little new guys to do it," Sasuke muttered. "That's his style. Or the unusual kids who stand out more than him."

Sakura turned cherry red, knowing they were talking about her but not wanting to say anything. Suigetsu was her problem, and she wanted to fix it herself; even if it might mean broken bones and black eyes. She had put on one of her larger tunics and the extra length of the sleeves hid her bandaged hands.

Shikamaru's keen eyes missed nothing in the younger boy's reaction. Although her face remained schooled, her cheeks had lit up like a Christmas tree in midwinter. "Sakura, I recall you being the last one in the stables this afternoon… did you happen to see anything or anyone?"

She looked up at him with innocent eyes. "Nothing at all, sorry I can't be of much use." She hated lying to her friends, but Shikamaru was extremely protective of her. She didn't want to find Suigetsu dead at the palace gate the next morning.

"I'd like to see him try and get _close_ to our Sakura," Sasuke challenged. "I'd grind his bones into nothing if he did." Sasuke…Well, his intentions were hard to place. He seemed fond of her, but she also knew he liked fighting and enjoyed beating bullies a little too much.

Sakura looked at him with dry amusement anyways. "I do my own fighting, but thanks."

"Sasuke just wants an excuse" Naruto smirked. "He _likes _beating the daylight out of Suigetsu."

"So you didn't see anything odd? Nothing, at all." Sai pressed.

"No." It really wasn't that odd of Suigetsu to pick on people, after all. So she wasn't technically lying to her friends and the Royal Prince.

After the pinkette left the room, Naruto exchanged meaningful glances with Shikamaru. They both new trouble was a storm on the horizon, but they didn't know the right way to help.

_Okay, so im a terrible friend. Sue me_. Her conscience nagged at her, but she pushed it aside as she made her way to her room and fell into bed. That night she slept fitfully, feeling watched. In every dream Suigetsu lurked, waiting for his chance to get his revenge.

The next day Sakura actually followed her friends to the watering hole. She didn't need to have a repeat of the day before. Sitting wearily under a shady tree, she looked towards the water and grimaced.

She would have loved to join them, but she had to keep up this stupid charade. No swimming fun for her. With that thought, she settled into a foul mood.

"Oh look, the mighty Lord Sakura, too good to grace us with his presence?" Suigetsu leered as suddenly the patch of light over her eyes was blocked, and his tall body loomed over her.

She _really _didn't feel like dealing with this right now, and she sighed in agitation.

"What, think your lady-hair will become tainted from pond water, lily boy?"

"Leave me alone."

"Leave me alone, Suigetsu!" he mocked her, swaying his hips back and forth. He was baiting her, just waiting for her to lose her cool.

"I don't like swimming," she replied, trying to keep any and all fear out of her voice. The eyes of the other boys bored into her, testing her cowardice. _I'm just a girl, _she thought as panic gripped her from inside with invisible cold hands. _I'm just a girl and he'll kill me._

"Into the water, my lily," He cheered as he grabbed her arm, pulling her forwards. "Let's wash that protective layer off of you, shall we!"

That was it. She was already in a bad temper, and it only added fuel to the fire. Using the little momentum he had caused, she brought her knee up hard and rammed it with all the force her fury carried with it straight into his stomach.

It was just enough to knock him backwards and into the water, where Sasuke seized his opportunity.

"Oh, my, Suigetsu, why don't I just help you out of the water?" Sasuke asked jovially as he drove Suigetsu's head beneath the water a second time. He resurfaced for a moment and then Sasuke drove him down once again, and sat on him.

Finally he emerged looking three quarters drowned and very much like a wet cat, rattled and full of venom.

"Suigetsu!" Sakura now took his place, standing above him on the ledge of the pool and blocking out all light. "I loathe swimming. Try to get me in the Gods cursed water again, or order me around and I swear I will knock those teeth you so worship straight out of your mouth. You hear me?"

Prince Naruto had moved to stand next to the water-logged bully. "You heard the boy. I think you best be going now." He leaned in close. "And dare cross me by laying a hand on his head? Don't forget."

Sakura knew that wasn't the end of it, as much as she wished it would be. Later that night as she was serving Sir Asuma, he passed her and pressed a scalding hot teapot against her arm. Yelping at the searing pain, and giving in to reflexes, she dropped her own tray and spilled porridge all over herself and her favorite history teacher.

The older knight laughed it off, telling her that he could use the excuse of having to change as a chance for a smoke. This time he asked if she would go to the cook, whom apparently fed his addictions as well as his stomach, and fetch a pack of cigarettes and bring them back to his room for him.

She nodded and set off to get the things. Knocking on Sir Asuma's door, he called her in and she handed him his favorite craving. Lighting one up, he offered her a seat, and hesitantly she took it. He also handed her some burn salve to rub on the harsh red mark under her sleeve.

Apparently the older knight was more perceptive than she originally thought. Grateful for the cream, she applied some delicately as he supervised. "Good work, you've had healing training?"

"Some," Sakura admitted. "Shizune my village healing woman taught me all that she knew."

"Wise woman. I see Suigetsu is targeting you; when you're alone, or with the younger boys."

He let her take her time to think about her answer. She could deny it, but he was a wise man, he clearly saw what was going on around him all of the time. It was no wonder he had taken up smoking.

"Well, I'm not a tattletale or a crybaby." Sakura replied with care. It was a neutral answer. "I have to handle this myself." That part, she was sure, she was resolute about.

"Are you trying to prove something? Do you think the other boys will abandon you if you tell? You know Prince Naruto would be the first to take your side." And to that, she had nothing to answer. She just steadily held his gaze, the fire flickering in the reflection of her deep green eyes. Her hair seemed to glow as if it too, were made of fire.

"You young ones take this chivalry business too seriously." He said bitterly. "I truly love it, but it's absurd. We are taught that nobles must take everything and say nothing, that we must stand alone." He shook his head. "Humans are social creatures, nobles or not, and men weren't born to stand alone."

"Maybe not, but we have to." She said, the same odd expression she had worn the entire time she'd been there covered her face. An odd possession, like she had everything riding on this code.

Well, he couldn't say he hadn't tried to convince the boy. "You'll have to fight him, you know."

"Yes, Sir." So young, yet so serious. Asuma tried not to feel defeated yet. Passion or no the idea was insane. He was barely an inch over four feet tall.

"He's a full foot taller than you and twice as strong, you know that right? He'll kill you!" It was like clutching at air, with how desperate he sounded, and how stubborn the boy was.

"Then I take the beatings. I'll just have to take the beatings until he leaves me alone or I'm strong enough to fight back. I can't let him do what he want with me just because I'm a-" _girl. _Sakura gulped and continued. "Just because I'm short, or else I'll be walked on for the rest of my life. Sir Asuma, maybe it's seems crazy, but I have my reasons."

He decided he couldn't keep up with kids these days, and let the young boy win the arguement for now. He sent her off to her dinner and as she reached the door, he hesitated then called out.

"If you do have to hit- hit low." The small pink haired page thanked him, bowed, and then retreated to what was left of her mealtime, smiling as she walked. He was a kind man to care, and it was good advice he gave that she hadn't considered.

And yet again, only three days later, trouble struck in the stables. Sakura had forgotten her overtunic in the stall and had had to run back to get it. Suigetsu was waiting for her.

"You think you're safe because you have your big tall friends to hide behind?" His face contorted and he snickered. "Think you'll always be ok, because they'll come and rescue you?"

"Not really." While he was still fluffed up from his taunting, she sunk her fist into his groin. It wasn't that strong of a punch, but it knocked the wind out of his stupid, annoying, judgmental sails. He sank quickly to his knees.

It wasn't much of a victory though. Soon enough he was standing again and he went after her howling in frustration. His fist grazed her ribs as she tried to get out of the way, but it ended up tilting her off balance, and she landed with her back against the wall.

Shark teeth could be seen as that creepy grin lit his features, and as he held her struggling in place. "Not so pretty now, are you lily" he sang as he slapped her across the face. Quickly rage took over and he curled the hand into a fist and split her lip. Her body, given a little slack, ended up slamming against the wall again, and her shoulder blades screamed in agony.

Soon she was staggering around the room. She had managed to hit him once more, on the cheek bone for all the good that it had done, and then he let one loose against her eye.

Everything went dark, and when she woke up she realized he had hit her so hard she had passed out. Nobody saw her as she slunk back to her rooms, and Yamato had a bath waiting.

Merciful Mother, was she thankful to him more than anyone right now. She sank deep into the water and let her bruised and aching body calm as much as possible. She tried to push some chakra into the swelling that was quickly enveloping the vision of her left eye, but nothing happened. Apparently her body was fully rebelling against the abuse it had taken. Either way it felt blissful and she stayed in until the water went cold.

"Oh Kaji," Yamato breathed when he saw her in her after her bath. "What happened?" His voice was soft, tempting her to tell the truth.

"I fell down."

"You know, I've been able to tell when you're lying since you were only two years old." He said kindly, no reproach at all. "You were in a fight."

Well, at least she wasn't going to admit to it.

"And I'm sure the ground bruised your ribs and back, and split your lip and blacked your eye, all in one fell swoop of a misstep?"

"Yep, sounds about right."

"And this ground was in the stables?" This was followed by silence again.

"Alright, alright. I'll go get some raw meat to put on that eye, and I suppose I'll tell the others your ill and won't be joining them for dinner." Sakura nodded, grimacing as pain shot through her neck in the process but thanking him anyways. "Well, I'm proud of you, you've pride- the good kind, for all the insanity it does for you."

She ached and she hurt, but Yamato had praised her, and that was worth its weight in gold. Off he went leaving her with a wet cloth on her lip, lying on her bed where she rethought the whole fight, over and over. There was nothing she could have done to make it go better. She realized she simply didn't have the training. Frustrated with herself even more than the pain or even Suigetsu, tears once again threatened to leak down her cheeks. She clamped down on her bandaged hands from the days before and stared at the ceiling,_ forcing_ them back inside. She had made it through so much that now wasn't the time to lose her control.

_Goddess,_ she thought, _If only Gaara were here so he could take the swelling away..._

Bwfore she had a chance to get upset about yet another thing, a light nock on the door sounded, and Sakura cursed her fragile mindset even more. A boy wouldn't be trying to hold back tears right now; a boy would be sucking up the pain and answering to his friends.

"Sakura, it's Shikamaru, I'm worried can't I come in?"

"Please go away!" She shouted from her bed. She couldn't let depression defeat her, but she couldn't handle people's reactions to her appearance right now.

"Is something wrong?" _Damn, _her voice was starting to waver and he could tell.

"Sakura, It's Sasuke, what's the matter, let us in."

"Go _away_" she shouted. "Nothings the _matter, _just _go away_!"

There was a silence as she heard them leave, shocked and confused at her sudden mood swing.

Apparently one person had stayed.

"Sakura. Open the door." It was an order from the prince.

She picked herself up off of the bed, now favoring her entire left side. When she got to the door, she obliged the order, but barely. She managed to open it so only an inch, so only a portion of her good right eye could be seen. Maybe he wouldn't notice, and maybe she had a few screws loose in her head.

When she finally looked out, she realized not only Naruto, but all of her friends were there. Even Kiba and Shino of her year group were there, worried looks covering their young faces.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you all, I guess it's just this summer heat… " Now she really felt the fool.

"Look at me, Sakura." Naruto commanded.

That she couldn't, and wouldn't do. He pushed the door open a little more and his gentle hands touched her jaw, then traced down to her chin. Could he feel how feminine her facial structure was? Slowly he lifted her chin, and her face, into the light.

"What In-"

"I fell down, your Highness." She looked at him levelly, with her good eye. Now they would all know how weak she was, how pathetic.

"I'll bring you some food, you must be hungry." Naruto said evenly.

"I'm not hungry" She really wasn't.

"And I'll pass on your excuses to my bother the Duke." Sasuke said, equally unfazed.

At that moment Yamato came back with the meat, and was surprised to see such a gathering outside her door. She thanked him internally, when he shooed everyone away.

Naruto hesitated, and then told Sakura, "I'll be back after supper."

After the meal that night, the pages once again gathered in Shikamaru's room, to discuss the events.

"That's it, Suigetsu's a dead squire." Sasuke said with resolution in his voice. Finally he had a chance to get rid of the bastard.

"I don't think he liked what you did at the pool, Sasuke" Kiba pointed out. It was true. The older pages then realized that if they got too involved, Suigetsu would take it out tenfold on their weakest, or perhaps pinkest link.

"He forgets his place," Sai added, "I think it's time he be reminded,"

"You're all missing the point," Naruto interjected. "Sakura doesn't want our help. If he did, he would have asked for it. He won't admit that monster wailed on him, let alone touched a hair on his body. I think, as absurd as it is, he wants to fight Suigetsu himself."

"The idiot will be killed. Twice over, and then haunt me from the grave." Shikamaru said, shuddering at the thought.

"Well, he has enough courage for a small army."

"Courage… That freak-shark-show almost _kills _him and he-" Naruto cut Sasuke off.

"That's well enough. Shikamaru, see what you can learn from Aoba at the stables, we need to be sure about this. I'll try and see what I can learn from Sakura tonight. We have to do this his way; we can't always fight his battles for him."

They all nodded, and split up, going to take care of their parts of the deal.

Naruto, meanwhile, headed back to Sakura's room.

"How do you feel?" He asked when he finally got there?

"Like a squired who's gone several rounds of tilting with Duke Itachi?" Naruto chuckled. Itachi had a reputation in competitions.

"Oh, Shortie, he really thrashed you a good one, didn't he."

"No one thrashed me, Highness, I fell."

He smiled at her, and admired her spirit. Most people would cave after a beating like that, but here this boy was, a bloody little mess, adamantly denying all involvement. "Deny it all you want, but we know who did this. You fought with Suigetsu, and you lost."

A vein popped out on her forehead, and she stuck out her chin. She was getting tired of repeating herself. "I fell down."

"Pluck to the backbone, and stubborn to boot. You're a handful Haruno, but we like you here. Try not to get yourself killed."

At that she had to smile, even if half of her mouth wouldn't open.

"No plans of that anytime soon, Highness."

He left her then, but she didn't feel nearly as lonely as she had the nights before.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 note-<strong> Ok, so I had the whole darned chapter typed out when my computer crashed :O

Luckily it auto autosaved the first page...but that was about it. It was around 6/7 pages, and so now I have to rewrite the who thing :/ I was planning on posting that tonight, but it may not end up happening until tomorrow. For everyone following this and waiting for ch. 7- sorry I didn't save more often, and I have learned my lesson, promise!


	7. Fight for Honor

Sorry for the wait guys! I hope that if you've read to this chapter that means you like the story, ne? ^^

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, everyone! It really helps spurr me on to write faster :3

~on another note, if you like my writing style, or hate it and just like Sasori please check out my new story A Renaissance Affair, and let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Aoba perched on the edge of the stable loft, chewing a piece of straw and waiting. Soon enough, Shikamaru tucked discreetly through a side door and gave a slight whistle that brought the horse-lover down.<p>

"Gotta give it to him, the boy sure is tough." He drawled with a slight accent. "So what lie is he spouting?"

Shikamaru sighed, "The little brat is trouble. He'll only say that he fell down. Why didn't you do anything?"

"Rogue rules," Aoba said simply. "We don't get in the middle of the noble's fights."

The taller boy digested that, and then asked, "So what happened then?"

"Tyke didn't even stand a chance. Master Suigetsu thrashed him a good one, and then thrashed him some more until the poor thing was beaten unconscious. Although I'll admit I was mighty surprised when shorty rammed him hard in the jems. I'd say it started the whole fight, but we know the older boy was looking for one anyway. I like to think Master Sakura just took to the element of surprise. Our king would be proud, and yes, Kakashi's that fond of him."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement, and thanked asked him to keep an eye out for any other fights.

"Oh, and Master Shikamaru? The palace may be your grounds, but if he ever leaves the city a clean wealthy man, Kakashi will have our eyes. 'Rob them blind or I'll blind you' he says to us."

Shikamaru chuckled, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I'd best be going, and thank you Aoba."

"Good night then, Shadow master."

He looked at Aoba, confused.

"Kakashi called you that. Says you move like the shadows, quiet but wise. He's rather fond of you too." Aoba searched for a way to describe his Kings odd habits. "He has a penchant for nicknames."

Shikamaru shook his head bemused as he left, and returned to tell the prince what really happened.

The next afternoon Sasuke beat the living daylights out of Suigetsu. He had been waiting for a good reason to cover that snow white hair in blood, and knock some of those creepy teeth out, and he found it. He realized the satisfaction was even better, because he even liked the boy Sakura a little bit. Sakura had such a backbone it was hard to ignore, and Sasuke couldn't sit around watching him get pummeled into a pulp.

Well, part of him also enjoyed the fight, but he didn't like to use that as a justification.

Itachi called him into his office later that day, and Sasuke had to wonder what his brother wanted from him. However, when a bruised and bloody, butt-ugly Suigetsu sat quietly in the side chair, Sasuke knew. Suigetsu had broken the first rule of fighting. _Don't fight, and if you do, don't tell, even when you lose._ Suigetsu had gone to the Duke, knowing that even if it was his brother, he would have to punish him.

_It's kind of like chivalry. If two pages or squires fight, never tell. Take what you get, and deal with it. If you can't handle your own fights, and you tell, people will lose their respect of you. Remember that, Sasuke, honor is more important than a few bruises. _Sasuke remembered, and noticed how his brother wouldn't look Suigetsu in the eye. Only once did his eyes wander, and the look he gave was reproachful and full of disappointment.

Sasuke was given punishment work, and a long lecture, and he took it without complaint. Suigetsu was also punished for having participated in the fight, which was something he felt particularly outraged about because he really hadn't gotten a change to so much as touch the other boy. Over the next few days, Sakura had the prince and the group keep a close eye on the two of them. When Suigetsu was in a room they were in, the group would leave. Suigetsu also avoided Sasuke.

That didn't mean he was avoiding Sakura. One night he caught her in the library, engrossed in a book. Silently, he stalked up behind her, and reached out a hand, which grasped her hair and yanked with might. Sakura's jade eyes flew wide open and she screamed out in pain as a chunk of her hair came lose and fell to the floor. Blood dripped on her scalp and felt oddly cold.

Quickly, she stood up and forced the chair from beneath her and into his knees, knocking him backwards. While he was unsteady she looked for the exit only to find it blocked by his path. With trepidation she took steps backwards until she was up against the wall. Suigetsu had recovered himself and was now advancing himself on her.

She willed her body to move, to work, to do _anything, _and finally when he was almost on her she formed a fist and drove it in an uppercut that broke his nose. Blood tricked down his jaw and dripped on the carpet. She stared at it, slightly horrified of what he was going to do to her. Her punch had done barely any damage, she was at his mercy.

He grinned crazily, and held up one hand that fisted a clump of pink hair; her hair, and then brought that hand back only to slam it into her eye. He re-blackened it, since it had only healed days ago. When he aimed for her other eye reflexes finally obeyed, and she brought her arm up. His fist pounded hard into it, and his other hand grabbed the hand attached and twisted hard. Sickening crunching noises came from the bone and pain lanced its way through her wrist and into her arm. The sudden pain made her sick, and she threw up her dinner on his shoes. Red traced the outline of her field of vision, as she became outraged that he would do this to someone so much smaller than him.

Anger beckoned, and she let it in.

When her vision cleared, she realized she had sunk her knee deep into his groin, and he was swearing lividly.

"Good luck having kids, sicko." She leaned into his ear, and whispered, before beating a hasty retreat. She could still hear his pain induced-helium pitched voice, shouting at her from the room down the hall.

Each talk with Duke Itachi seemed to be worse than the last. Once again, she stood in front of him, busied to a finite pulp. Once again, she stood in front of him, and lied about the fight, and again she took her punishment. This time, though, she was in a sling, with her wrist and lower arm fractured.

"I fell down, your Grace."

"Gods, child, don't you have any more inventive excuses?" Itachi asked wryly.

"I feel I've started a tradition, it would be in bad taste for me to stop now."

"Don't take credit where it's not due," the Duke replied amused. "I've been fed that line every year by every single page that's ever been in a fight; although perhaps not all of them." His mood darkened considerably as he thought of Suigetsu.

Sakura's jade eyes caught and held the famous Uchiha onyx orbs, and at last she replied.

"Well, sir, here's the way I see it. You don't believe me, and I _know_ you don't believe me. You're going to punish me, and I'm going to take it. But all prides are satisfied, no?"

Itachi had to hide his smile. The young boy understood the code of chivalry much better than most of the boys his age did, and even many of the knights. "For being pert and for fighting, you're to do an extra hour of mathematics for the next two weeks. You may go."

As Sakura reached for the door handle, Itachi called out, "I wish you'd thrash him back already."

"Me too sir" She hid her blush with her bangs, as she looked at the floor.

"I'm getting tired of falling down."

After that Suigetsu stuck to smaller punches and jabs, knowing that if they weren't visible, no one would know because she didn't complain. She had to be careful around her friends of how far she rolled up her sleeves, or let her tunic ride up, so they wouldn't see the bruises she was collecting. She currently looked like a piece of abstract artwork.

However, this was her fight, and she was going to face it alone. She had things to prove, to herself and to her friends.

That night, she went to Yamato and asked for his help with extra training. He set her to work on learning boxing and wrestling, and was a good hard teacher. Back in Haruno, he had never gone easy on her, and he didn't here either. Each night for an hour before bed she practiced, and then slept like the dead, only to rise again at dawn for another hour's practice before breakfast.

A splinted arm soon turned from tedious to advantageous, since while she found her blunt force weapon-slash-arm a useful weapon, she was also forced to relearn everything with her left hand. She had to write with her left hand, practice with it and punch and fight and wrestle with it too. It was the first hand she truly learned how to fight with.

She dedicated herself to building her upper body strength, and although one of her arms hindered her, Yamato taught her other ways to exercise than just the drills they did at practice.

She was determined to beat Suigetsu, to restore the pride that she had lost. It was more than that, though. She had to prove to her friends that she could hold her own, and most important, she had to prove to herself that she was as good as any boy. If she could beat him, then she would finally be able to take her place as one of their true friends.

In mid-October when the healers removed her splint, they had to hide their surprise that it had healed so fast. Shizune had wanted Sakura to heal as much as she could, but she didn't know if she should use chakra for simple things like impatience, and thus didn't want to explain it to anyone. Giving her thanks, she rushed out of the room.

That night, she waited until she heard Yamato snoring in the other room to get out of bed. Slowly and quietly, she drew own black cotton breeches, a grey tunic, and wrapped a black headscarf around her pink hair.

Looking into the mirror, she smiled, pleased that she could barely see herself.

"Where might the Lady be going at such an hour?" Yamato asked from the doorframe.

Sakura marveled at how he had so quietly moved from his bed to his perch now, and wondered why she didn't hear him.

"I can't tell you. That way, if they ask you, you won't be lying when you say you don't know."

Yamato knew she would do as she liked, no matter what he said. She had always been that way.

"Alright, I'll keep the door unlocked. You know it's restriction to the palace if they catch you out. And Lady? Be safe." With that he walked back to his bed and crawled in.

Sakura smiled in his direction, grateful to have someone like him in her life. What he was teaching her now would no doubt help against the snow haired boy, but she still worried. Suigetsu was a squire, and he already knew the fighting arts. Sakura needed something that would give her an advantage, an edge against the older, stronger and more experienced boy.

With that she slunk silently down the servant's quarters and slipped onto the main road, through the palace gate, and into the city. She wondered briefly if she should be alarmed at how easy it was for her to leave undetected, but quickly became distracted by her surroundings.

Once in the crowd, she removed her headscarf and tucked it into the inside of her tunic and headed in the direction of the only place she knew.

Ichiraku was bustling, and music and laughter spilled from the dimly lit door and windows. Sakura thought for a moment about turning back, as sweat formed on her palms and she worried about the kinds of people that were in that building, but shoved that fear aside. It was more important to beat Suigetsu.

Sakura entered the building and bumped into a voluptuous woman with striking black hair that looked almost purple in the light. Pieces fell around her face and bangs framed her eyes, as the rest was pulled back into a loose ponytail. Rich deep brown eyes, set in almond shaped frames looked at her intently.

She was wearing a deep purple skirt and black boots, and a cream blouse that didn't button very high. Underneath was a sort of fishnet armor that looked very thin.

"Aren't you a tad bit young to be here, boy?" The woman asked her.

"I'm looking for Kakashi; he said I could find him here."

"Just like that rat-bastard, to go around telling little boys to come to brothels in the middle of the night." Her brows furrowed in irritation.

"Well, to be fair I don't think he was expecting me at night." She confessed.

The older woman digested that, and then laughed heartily out loud. "Kakashi, you dolt! You have a wee guest!" She shouted as she led Sakura over to a hearth where a table was set, with Kakashi sitting at the head. His silver hair set him out from the others immediately.

He stared at her with an odd look in his eye, and then looked to the rest of the room. "This is Anko, Queen of the women of the Rogue. They follow her, and she follows me. I'm lucky, as the women would never follow me without her support."

Anko snorted, "Yeah, sure your Majesty, you'd still be begging on the corner."

Kakashi's hand moved towards Sakura. "This is Sakura- a friend of mine from the country." He looked toward her and she nodded along with his improv.

"Jiraya, you old lech, get this boy a drink! Can't you see he's parched from his walk?" An old man with extremely long hair ambled over and handed her a pitcher of lemonade.

Anko walked back to her friends, and left her in front of Kakashi, who was still staring at her oddly. She was confused by his treatment and started to feel very uncomfortable.

"Having trouble with Suigetsu, I see."

"I suppose that's one way of stating our relationship. May I sit?" Sakura's cheeks blushed now, feeling the heat of the fire, and everyone's eyes on her.

She mentally scolded herself and stood up straighter. "Actually, could we talk in private, perhaps?" She hated asking for things, and for not being more self-reliant. "I-I need a favor."

He nodded and led her to the side of the room. "We'll go to my personal chambers, upstairs." He nodded to Jiraya, who rapped twice on the wood in reply. "We won't be disturbed."

As they made their way up a set of stairs, she looked at him confused. "Anko called you 'Majesty'?"

"My people wouldn't give that man atop of that silly hill the time of day, but they will follow me until death. I am the King here, so why not?"

"Touche." Sakura replied, slightly miffed.

Kakashi unlocked several bolts, and then led her into a small but comfy room. It smelled woodsy for a city room, and she noticed the queen sized bed was made out of pine. She also noted that the candle holder was made of silver, and the mirror frame pure gold. These were surely worth a lot, and most likely stolen, not that she really cared. There was also a small stack of books on the nightstand with orange jackets.

Interested, she went to open one up when Kakashi set his hand on hers, and closed it. His hand was a nice warm in comparison to the cold and she looked up at him as to why he stopped her.

The corners of his eyes crinkled slightly, "You're too young to read these, but I'll let you take a peak when you're older." Sakura immediately blushed, having a good idea what he was talking about.

"So what type of favor would you like," he asked, returning to the main problem. His voice had gone flat. "Would you like him killed, or raped perhaps? Or just rustled up a good bit?"

Sakura stood up from the chair she has sat down on, and shoved it back as she went. The surprise and indignation was apparent on her small pink framed face. "If that's- I-you think I would _ask _that of you!" She shouted, angry and upset all at once. She felt ten times the fool for coming. How could he think she would do something so disgraceful? "Well, I'm going then."

"Wait, Sakura. How was I to know you didn't want to take advantage of me?" Kakashi had softened his voice and his eyes. He felt bad now, for having made the assumption, but so many nobles he'd befriended had come to want a 'kept thief' that over time he just fell into defense mode. "Easy, there, I misjudged you. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He slid the chair towards her again.

"What do you mean, advantage?"

"Nobles who think that because I am their friend, I should do them favors like that." He looked disgusted. "But you obviously hold the same view as I."

She sighed and sat back down. "Suigetsu needs a beating, sure. But I need to do it."

Kakashi looked more interested, seeing where this was going.

"Suigetsu knows boxing and wrestling, and he's a squire. I need an advantage…"

"And you thought I could help teach you hand fighting?"

Sakura nodded, and Kakashi smiled, offering out a hand.

"I like the idea. The first lesson starts now."

Sakura rolled into bed and attempted to savor the two hours of sleep she would have left again before she had to next wake up. Kakashi had shown her kicks and punches, japs and whacks that could numb body parts, and spike nerves. As such, her body wasn't currently in the best shape. She could barely feel her left side, and her right elbow was on fire. Even so, it would be worth it.

Sakura slept like a baby that night, and while Yamato still didn't know where she had gone, he was glad she was finally smiling. In her sleep, she wore a toothy grin that spread from eye to eye, and she seemed so genuinely happy that he was hard put to wake her.


	8. Satisfying Pride

Ok, so I know I said there was deffinately going to be Naru/Saku but... well I'm just not a huge fan of the pairing, and I kinda feel like in this story, (maybe this pair is wierder) but just maybe Shikamaru would make a better first love? Lemme know what you guys think/want to see in chapters to come? plz~&~thx

Wow, I'm really on a roll here guys, enjoy!

* * *

><p>For the next month, Sakura trained arduously to build up her skill and her muscles. For an hour before and after her lessons during the day, she would train with Yamato and then she would drag her walloped body back to her desk to mull through her schoolwork or to the mess hall to eat as much food as she could stuff in her body. At lights out, she would lie in bed for an hour or two, and doze lightly, only to arise again and make herself run down into the city to meet up with Kakashi. They trained together in his room, working on hand to hand combat for several hours. He taught her the tricks of his trade, and also taught her a few moves he had learned from a wandering martial artist.<p>

Martial artists were rare, as they usually only ever specialized in one form of combat in hidden schools from the age of three to four, and then graduated when their master's felt they were ready. Once in the world, they traveled forever until they died; only involving themselves in things they felt were important. They rarely settled in an area for more than a couple of months, and then moved on. Kakashi had been lucky enough to meet one of those warriors several years back, and taught Sakura only two moves, which she was drilled on endlessly.

Among the fighting skills he taught her, his friends also showed her how to pick a pocket without anyone the wiser, how to open locked doors, and how to play dice without losing every penny she had. The nights were long and hard, but she enjoyed the time she spent with Kakashi and his men. When they finished their sparring, they would have sit and chat for a little while, and more often than not, she would fall asleep in her chair. Kakashi would laugh quietly and tuck her into his bed, to get as much rest as possible, and then head back downstairs to finish enjoying the night. Two hours before dawn, he would rouse her, and walk her back to the palace gates, where she would slip unnoticed back into her room and catch a only a wink more sleep before once again rising to practice her boxing.

Her work, while it left her exhausted during the day, started to pay off in more ways than she had thought it would. During her lessons with the other boys, she found she was able to keep going while older boys became winded or ran out of energy, and her teachers were silently impressed. Her upper body strength also improved, and she saw she was able to better hold her own against the stronger boys.

Suigetsu hadn't left her alone, and he still continued to pester her, but she took his insults and bullying silently. Her confidence was growing, and so she simply let Suigetsu do as he wished, while she stared him down. Those jade eyes, boring into him as she took her beatings without uttering a sound made Suigetsu nervous. It was like the boy had changed, and now had an inner power. Those jade eyes reminded him very much of a panther that was stalking its prey, waiting for a good chance to go for the kill. Her clear, emotionless emerald eyes began to haunt his every dream.

Sakura knew she was getting much stronger, but she still worried. She had to defeat Suigetsu, to prove to herself that she was as good as the older boys. She also longed desperately for them to recognize her, and respect her. It was a nervous fear, one that was half foolish, but at the same time drove her forward, to work so hard every day.

It was just before Midwinter when Sakura was sitting with Kakashi, drinking some lemonade after a lesson, when he handed her a mug of ale. "So, what are you waiting for?" He said calmly. "If you keep putting this off, you'll be an old man like me before you fight him."

She wrinkled her eyebrows and made a face "you're not that old."

"Stop dancing around the topic."

"Do you really think I'm ready?" She asked quietly. Until now, Kakashi had never let her drink anything but lemonade or barley water.

"Well, it's not really my opinion that matters," he replied, relaxing in his chair. "You can't win a fight unless you _believe _you are going to win. Although I'll admit I think you've been ready for quite a while now."

Sakura still felt doubtful, but hearing those words from the man who had come to be as good a friend as Shikamaru to her was helpful. And she did see what he meant; she had to have faith in herself.

Smiling grimly, she lifted her tankard to a toast with him, and downed the drink. It tasted like piss, but the night had become a special occasion and she really didn't care. Kakashi had faith in her, and now she had faith in herself. That was all that mattered. Her thoughts started to run together, into blurry lines as she found she was having trouble seeing.

"Eh, Kaaashi, I'm thinkin' I'm a bit drunk." She slurred out.

"So you are, so you are." He slapped his head as he realized he probably should have watered down the ale since the boy was so young, but he hadn't wanted to insult him. "Here, now. Let's get you into bed." With that he picked her up and tossed her into his bed, ruffling her hair with affection. Sakura was already sound-asleep, snoring loudly.

"Give that bastard what's coming to him, you hear me? And don't make me look bad." He sat by her for a while, and then rejoined the other Rogue downstairs.

The next day, when Sakura woke up, she still heard Kakashi's words echoing in her head, and she made her decision. Today was the day; today was her day. Throughout her morning classes, she stayed calm and collected. At lunch, she ate just enough to fill her, but not make her sick later if her nerves got to her.

Shikamaru noticed, but didn't comment on it. The boy had been acting quite oddly for the last month, and while it worried him a little at how exhausted Sakura had been, he figured whatever the boy was doing, it was for a good reason. He continued to watch her through the evening practices, and noticed that the whole time the boy kept a close eye on Suigetsu.

The nerves did come, eventually. Sakura planned on challenging him after their last class, once the instructor left but while all the other pages and squires were still there. She knew he played dirty, and hoped perhaps it wouldn't be as bad with so many eyes on them. Still, as she thought about it, and the time drew nearer, her insides began to churn like the cook's stew pot, and she felt like her knees would give out.

It was their last class, and she was so afraid that her face went hot and flushed, and her hands sweat uncontrollably. She could do it, she had to. She knew she wouldn't be able to become a knight, ever, if Suigetsu kept beating on her. She would be too weak, and her own fear would eat her alive. She had already decided this morning that if she failed, and lost, she would leave court and return home, and go to the convent. This fight truly meant everything to her. She kept repeating that over and over in her mind, until she regained a bit of control over herself and her emotions. She wouldn't let her fear rule her; instead she would use her fear as a tool to bring forth her highest potential.

Once the teacher had left, Sakura made her way over to Suigetsu, who was punching a practice dummy. Even with a fake opponent, the boy was beating it relentlessly and enjoying it way too much. Sakura scowled and felt stronger, knowing that if she won against a cruel person like him, she would be saving more than just herself. Sakura drew a deep breath and stepped into the now empty center of the practice floor.

"Suigetsu has servants and thieves for ancestors" _No offense, Kakashi_ she added silently. "He's the son of a warthog and a cow. He has the honor of a ferret, and he can't even fight in the open like the man and noble that he is- well, perhaps he's a country girl? He picks fights in back hallway and corridors where no one can expose him as the cheat that he is."

The sound of jaws dropping the room was almost audible. Kiba was jumping up and down in excitement, and Sasuke was grinning from ear to ear. Shikamaru wore a proud smirk of his own and nodded to Sai, "I knew he would do it. You owe me a silver coin."

The other page grumbled and tossed him the money, but was also pleased with their friend's bold statement. Prince Naruto looked proudly at the younger boy, and stepped back to watch the scene unfold. He wouldn't interrupt, this was Sakura's fight.

"What did you say, little prick?" Suigetsu snarled as he stalked towards her.

"Liar, cheater, sneak, pansy, bully. Shall I go on?" she challenged, finally the one to embarrass him. _Fine, _she thought_, let him see what it feels like. And I'm actually telling the truth. _The words slapped him in the face, one by one, and she felt satisfied each time his eyes grew wider in disbelief. "You disgrace this kingdom. Do you want me to write it all down for you? Oh, I forgot," she added. "You can't read, either."

"Shut up!" He screamed, his voice several octaves higher than normal. "You wouldn't _dare _be so bold if your friends weren't here for you to hide behind!"

"I do my own fighting, Suigetsu!" She snapped. "They will not interfere. I want my pride restored, satisfaction for all that you have taken from me- they are my witnesses!"

"And they won't step in, or stop us?" He asked cautiously.

"They won't. I swear on my honor as a noble, but you better swear on something else, because you have no honor." With that, she slapped him in the face with all of her strength, and then stepped to the side as he tossed a frenzied punch at her.

His fist hit thin air, and he realized too late that she was below him, driving a knee into his gut. He reeled from the impact, trying to catch his breath. As he did so, he grabbed her hair and pulled, similar to what he had done in the library before. This time Sakura ignored it. He had been foolish to let her get so close. She punched him hard in the face, twice, and was satisfied as blood poured from his nose, and the eye she hit puffed up slightly. Some of her hair came lose, but she ignored the pain, and this time punched him where she had earlier rammed him in the stomach.

His hands closed around her throat, and she applied a technique Kakashi had taught her. Shoving one thumb into his already injured eye, she drew back boots and brought her heel down on his left foot, stomping hard. A satisfying yet disturbing crunch sounded, as a part of his foot seemed to sink down with hers, and she realized she had broken it. He hollered in pain, and let go, to hobble back and circle her. Suigetsu realized with panic that a lot had changed since the last time they had fought, and he was disturbed to find that while he was sweating hard the younger boy looked barely winded.

Sakura really hated wrestling, and as a girl, she found that no matter how much she practiced, she was still never much better than the other boys. Now it came time to test that doubt she had. Suigetsu charged her, and threw her onto her back, where she struggled to find a good purchase of his clothing. Once she did, she kicked her feet out and to the side, and Suigetsu found himself sailing over the boy's body, and landing in front of her on his stomach; the worst position. Quickly Sakura scrambled onto his back, and pulled his arm up behind him in a move that was incredibly painful, causing him to scream out in agony. She didn't let up. With the other hand the pulled his head up by his sweaty hair, and forced him to look back at the crowed that watched them.

"Do you give up?" She demanded, now panting heavily. Suigetsu nodded, unable to utter any noises other than cries of pain.

Slowly she got up, and dusted herself off. She had her back to him, and when he rushed her from behind, thanks to Kakashi, she was ready. She had figured he would pull a dirty trick, and she was thoroughly pissed off.

His punch managed to graze her cheek, but she was so angry that she didn't even care. She turned on spot and slammed her fist up and under, and hit him directly in the solar plexus, knocking the wind from his lungs, while simultaneously breaking his nose with the other hand. He collapsed the floor, trying to catch his breath. While he was down, she quickly slid behind the arm he used the most, and flattened her hand. With a flick of the wrist she chopped onto his shoulder blade, causing his arm to go numb.

As he sat there, crying like a pathetic baby, she slowly backed away. He was no longer a threat, and she had temporarily disabled the arm he used most. The fool only ever trained with one hand, unlike her, so he wasn't likely to swing out again. As she stepped away, she did keep one eye on him, out of habit.

From a safer distance, she turned back to face him again. She wiped sweat from her eyes, and her voice shook slightly from the exhaustion that was only now taking over her. "If you ever lay a hand on my again, I swear by Goddess Tsunade, I'll kill you. Do you hear me, Suigetsu?" He didn't answer, he was crying to hard.

"Answer me damnit! Do you hear me?" Sakura shouted at him, feeling no pity at all.

"Yes! I'll leave you be!" His words were deformed from the blood and snot filling his nose and mouth, but it was good enough for her. She turned around and walked out of the arena, no more energy left.

Shikamaru and Naruto each rested a hand on her shoulder when she reached them, silently telling her she had done a good job. "Let's go eat" Naruto suggested, and they all followed. Shikamaru helped support Sakura, who felt more drained than she actually was.

Before she was out of earshot, she heard Suigetsu call back to her. "Haruno!"

She turned around, irritated. She was too tired for this.

"Haruno- just you wait! I'll make you pay for this!" She looked back to her friends, and didn't bother dignifying his clichéd declaration with a response.

"Let's go, Sakura." Shikamaru said. "It's getting windy in here."

Sir Asuma found Sakura sitting alone in her room in the dark. She had been silent throughout her service at mealtime, even though he heard all of her friends bragging about her victory over the older squire. Then, when she didn't go to supper, claiming that she wanted to rest, Shikamaru had come to him, asking the older knight to speak to the boy.

"So you aren't up to food, even though you just spent so much energy? The other boys seem to want to see you." Sakura blinked as she realized she wasn't alone. The knight lit a few lamps, and she was surprised to find it had gone dark outside. She had been so deep in her thoughts she hadn't even realized it.

"Suigetsu has left court." Sir Asuma continued. "Your friends want to celebrate and wished you would join them, and I heard your servant Yamato bragging to the other guards that he had no doubt that you could do it. They think you are a hero, isn't that what you wanted?"

"I don't know," Sakura admitted. "I feel… well, I'm really angry at myself. I even threw up afterwards. I let my temper get in the way." Sakura got up, and washed her face off again, feeling the sting of the cold water. She dried it off and continued. "I simply knew more than he did, that's all. I knew he would lose his temper, and I knew he would underestimate me, and I took advantage of that. I was no better than he was."

The knight gave her an odd look. "I doubt Suigetsu ever threw up after beating up someone smaller and weaker than him."

Sakura frowned, but still wasn't convinced.

"You know, there will come a time as a knight, where you will have to face people who aren't as well prepared as you, or who know less than you. It doesn't make you a bully, and Gods know we can't help it- it comes with the job description. It just means you've learned to use your skills wisely."

Sakura tried to think of his words, and their meaning, and apply them to herself. It was just too much, and she was too tired. She shook her head upset and exhausted.

Sir Asuma walked over and ruffled the little boy's pink fluffy hair. "Well, you've just proved to the whole palace you're a warrior. Surely you want to come celebrate?"

Sakura thanked him, but declined. She just couldn't feel good about what she had done. Sure, it had felt right beforehand, and even during the fight, but afterwards? After she had felt cheap and terrible, like she had cheated just like Suigetsu.

The door opened, and Prince Naruto walked in. "Oh, Sir Asuma, you beat me to it. How's the champion?"

Sakura grimaced at the nickname, and the knight left the room, assuming the Prince would bring her out of her slump. Pausing at the door, the Knight said, "I wish you'd think about what I said."

"I always do." He nodded, satisfied, and left.

"So what was that all about," Naruto asked. "And why weren't you at dinner?" He waited patiently for her to respond.

"I think we were talking about bullies, and what makes someone a bully versus just standing up for themselves."

Naruto smiled at the little pink haired boy, who was in such a foul mood. "A bully is someone who picks on someone smaller and weaker than him; he calls him names and is prejudice for no reason, and does this for his own amusement. Did you enjoy beating up Suigetsu?" he inquired.

"Well, during the fight I did." She said, her eyes on the floor, "But afterwards I felt terrible."

"Good. And while after today, we'll all have to reassess how 'weak' you are, I'm sure you won't find anyone smaller on you, so you can't beat on them." He said practically, making her feel a little foolish. "And just what did you think training to be a knight was all about?"

Now she felt really foolish. "Thanks your Highness."

Naruto smiled at her, happy to have been able to help. "You may have noticed my friends call me Naruto."

Sakura took a moment to form a coherent response. "And… am I your friend, then?"

"I do believe you are," he laughed aloud, then seemed to consider something. "Well, only if you'd like to be."

Sakura smiled in return, a true, honest and bright smile that lit up her entire face. Naruto held out his hands, and they shook.

"Then were friends now, Naruto."

The next day Sakura experienced the most intensely beautiful and elegant lecture Duke Itachi had ever given her on fighting, about how it's wrong to use power against those weaker than one just because you have it. He talked about the code of chivalry, and about the duty one noble had to another, and about bullies and keeping peace on palace grounds, and how she had disregarded all of that. He lectured her but he did seem proud of her, for all that he couldn't say such a thing.

He scorned her for her use in fighting with the hands, saying it was either a sport taken up by commoners or learned correctly by martial artists, and that she was neither. Sakura held her tongue; she had enjoyed learning how to fight that way the most, and decided not to tell the Duke that. He then told her that she had to write Suigetsu's father a formal apology, and that she was restricted to the palace for the next two months.

While she was saddened that she wouldn't be able to go into town over the holidays, she also knew what she had been getting into when she started the fight, and took the punishment without complaint.

Sakura stood the entire time, mostly enjoying Duke Itachi's deep soothing voice. He had an air of respect to him, and she bowed to that, silent and still as he doled out line after line. She knew that inside, he was glad that she had finally stood up to the older squire, but she also knew he could never say such a thing because she had broken the palace rules. She knew she had to take her punishment without a word, because she had known the rules when she had broken them, and understood the consequences.

Sakura's world was governed by rules, with a rule for every situation that could arise. Fighting other pages and squires in the palace was breaking the rules, and the Duke had to teach her that. Yet, the rules dictated what a noble could and couldn't take in the form of insults, and Sakura had to fight Suigetsu to restore her pride. The Duke, in return, was proud of her because she had earned back her honor and title as a noble.

She felt like it was a lot easier now, to listen to the Duke and take the punishments, because she knew these rules and how they worked. She didn't get mad, like she had before, because she knew that he was following the rules just like she was, and she knew that although his tone was firm, he wasn't actually angry or disappointed in her. She was truly coming to love their code of chivalry.


	9. Changes and Dire Situations

1. Sorry I didn't edit this before I posted it yesterday- i figured it would be better to have something posted than nothing at all. No worries though, all chapters have now been proofread, and edited. If you find mistakes please let me know =.=

2. To adress a review I got- No, sorry. I'm not certian on all the pairings yet, but I do know there will be no SakuraXSuigetsu later in the story (er, i think that would just be wrong X.x)

Yay, and finally i've got some fluff in here! Hope you like Shika XD... and cliffhangers! Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Each day of the eight day long midwinter festival, King Minato turned one of the fourteen year old pages into squires. The order depended on their birthdays; and so on the first night of the holidays, Sasuke was promoted and passed over to a knight for studdies until he turned eighteen. He groaned when the king placed him under the tutelage of his own brother, Itachi, but seemed happy enough anyways.<p>

Although he never said it, it was clear the young squire loved his brother and looked up to him with deep respect. Sakura overheard from the palace maids that Itachi had put in a special request to have his brother train with him, and she had to hide a smile that the Duke hadn't bothered to tell Sasuke that.

That night, all of boys, and Sakura, helped Sasuke move his things into a room that was attached to his brothers suite, and that also opened up into the squires hall. They held a small celebration for Sasuke, and they each gave him little gifts; for his accomplishments, and for midwinter. Sakura had asked her year mate Kiba to pick up her gifts, since she was restricted to the palace, and he had gotten exactly what she had asked for. As they played board games, Sakura handed Sasuke a roll of parchment. Inside was a painting that Shizune had sent, of the Haruno mountains covered in snow from the winter. Sasuke thanked her and went to hang it on his wall, appreciating its elegance.

The next night, Sai was promoted and was placed under a Duke as well, although it was one Sakura had never heard of. Apparently he was away on a trip and wouldn't be back for a month or two. Until then, Sai could either stay in his room now, or move to the squire's wing and occupy a spare room. The older boy politely declined, not wanting to have to move twice, and that night they celebrated in the mess hall. Sakura gave Sai a set of paint brushes from the Islands to the east knowing that he enjoyed painting in his spare time, and was actually quite talented. If he had been a commoner, he would have still been quite wealthy.

Finally, on the third night, Shikamaru was advanced to a squire, and put under the placement of Sir Asuma. He smirked, and seemed pleased that he was placed with such a wise tactician and teacher. While the older knight wasn't known for any valiant battle attempts, or for fighting much at all, Shikamaru wasn't concerned in the least. He said as much when Sasuke asked him, and told the boy that if he ever felt undertrained, he would come to his brother. Sasuke then grumbled and brooded, not wanting to admit that he didn't want to share his brother with another squire, which made Sakura laugh. Sakura couldn't think of a better match for Shikamaru, and knew he would be in good hands.

As she helped them move his things later that night, she couldn't help but feel a little depressed. Shikamaru had come to be her best friend at the palace, always there to cheer her up in deportment, or keep her awake in writing. His dry and sarcastic jokes were the highlight of her day, and she felt that his humor was rubbing off on her some. She knew he would still be around when he could, but that didn't stop the aching in her chest.

Shikamaru noticed the sulking cherry haired boy, and walked over slowly. Grabbing Sakura in a headlock, he ruffled her hair until it resembled a pink bird's nest. "You know, with Sir Asuma as my knight I'll still be around a lot. We can see each other all the time. And if your that concerned, I could have my father adopt you, I guess. We'd need Kakashi to kill off your living relatives first, then wait a while so it didn't look suspicious, but… I'm pretty sharp. I think it would work out, you know, if you really miss me that much."

He always knew just what to say, and just like that, the pain eased and she joined the party with her friends, laughing hysterically at the notion of becoming Shikamaru's little brother. For a moment, the other boys looked at her oddly, but soon enough everyone was laughing about one thing or another, and all was forgotten. That night they ate small cakes in Shikamaru's new room, and drank sweet wine and sparkling juice.

When a good time came around, Sakura passed Shikamaru a medium sized, heavy wrapped box. He opened it to find a cherry-wood stained chess board. His fingers ran expertly over the grain, and his eyes widened when he finished calculating how much it must have cost her. She brushed it aside, and thanked him for all of his help, and wished him well. Next Naruto presented him with an ivory set of pieces, each hand carved. Shikamaru was so overtaken with kindness that his face turned red and he refused to speak. All in all, it had been a good night.

Things changed, and they didn't. Sakura's oldest friends, now squires, tried to spend as much of their free time with her and Naruto as they could, but they were often running errands for their knight masters. She missed them during her classes with the other pages and at night when they had dinner, as the squires at in the squire mess hall. Sakura soon became flooded with work as her friends were no longer there to help her through the tougher sections of math, or the boring sections of poetry.

About a week passed before Sakura finally thought she was going to blow her brains out; and apparently she wasn't the only one. She heard a knock on her door, and opened it to find the prince holding his study papers. Scratching his head, he looked uncertain, and then spoke up anyways. "Eh, Sakura? I think your way of explaining the battles from history class is really interesting and fun, and it really helps me to understand them! I thought maybe if you helped me with that, I could help you with your mathematics?" He blurted it out, in one big rush and then smiled wide.

She chuckled and nodded, and opened her door to him, glad to have both the help and the company. The two pages were starting to feel the loss of their older friends, and were finally taking solace in each other. They grew close, and many nights they could be found in each other's rooms with a fire roaring and the candles lit, pouring over books and scrolls, and debating topics from their classes. They would take short breaks to eat candies and joke, and then return to their work, dedicated to becoming learning as much as they they could. It helped Sakura pass the cold winter nights without thinking of home, or becoming too depressed.

A sickness swept the country in early March without warning. It was a deadly kind that was fast acting and short lasting. They named it the 'sweating sickness' because the first symptom was an intense fever that caused sweating so bad that the body died up. The sickness spared no one, from commoners to priests and priestesses, and even made its first rounds in the palace when Queen Kushina fell ill. Next were Duke Itachi and the Lord Provost Ibiki, although Sir Asuma stayed healthy.

Sakura fretted over him, and Shikamaru could be found eyeing him from a distance at all times. Sir Asuma claimed that he simply had so many toxins in his body from cigarette smoke that he couldn't possible fall ill. The two children weren't amused, but he seemed to find his quip funny. "So will you both stop telling me to quit smoke, then?" He demanded.

Sakura never once felt sick. She was working harder than ever to help with the servants, and the chores that were left neglected in the wake of the sick. All of the healthy pages and squires were required to help, and every extra set of hands was a blessing. Yamato and Shizune had taught her since birth that no job was too grimy for a true noble and now she was being put to the test; she was cleaning out the stables, washing dishes, clearing tables, doing laundry, and changing bedding.

The youngest and healthiest people of the palace were the last to get sick, namely the pages and the squires. That was when the Shinigami Sora came to the palace to take his first pick of the ill. In the city, where the dead were so abundant that they lie strewn around the edges of the roads in piles, the priests of the Shinigami took them away in cartloads to find a semblance of peace in the after realms.

Within only a week, Sora had laid claim to three pages and four squires and the Lord Chamberlain. The King had announced that there would be a month of mourning for the losses- after the sickness was gone and the last were healed. Shikamaru explained that if people grieved now, the economy would plunge, and the healers and other attendants who were needed to help might become too discouraged to continue. He was the first of her friends to become sick the very next day, and the minute she heard she ran to see him.

He was sweating out the fever, but it didn't seem as bad as those who died from it and he was still lucid, so she didn't feel the need to run to every healer she knew. He was also in the best care he could be in, as his father was the head of the palace healers.

"This is so troublesome, I should be out there helping you and the others with all the work, not in here sick" he grumbled as she took a cool cloth and removed his shirt. He sighed in content as the cool water eased his burning skin, and his hazy eyes landed on her jade ones. A heaavy hand reached up to ruffle her hair, but with his energy he could only pat it lightly. "Thanks, Sakura. I don't know what I'd do without you." He leaned over to the smaller boy and kissed is forehead lightly.

She blushed lightly and scolded him. "Stop being foolish, you're too sensible to say things like that. Now, here, a clean fresh shirt, and that's right, under the blankets you go."

"How's the prince?"

"Just fine, you know him. He's staying with King Minato a lot; I think he's worried about his mother." The older boy nodded, concerned for his aunt showing.

"How have you been feeling, and Yamato?" He asked nervously, shuddering from being too cold now. "You shouldn't be in here, you'll catch ill yourself."

She laughed and brushed back his long thick hair that was usually up in a tie. "Don't worry, I've never so much as sniffled my entire life, I don't catch sick." Shikamaru relaxed, and finally fell asleep as her hands played through his thick hair in a soothing way. She kept a short vigil over him, concerned, but finally left when she realized chores would take her mind from the worry.

Sakura found she couldn't sleep that night; Shizune's warning about 'healing as much as she could' played over and over in her head. She knew that the Gods punished people who didn't use their Gift, but she couldn't shake the fear that she didn't have enough control over her chakra to use it without hurting someone. The thought of using chakra at all made her sweat, and shake with nerves. She and Gaara had more chakra than anyone she had ever met, and she knew that if she used it and lost control, it would kill her and anyone near by. Gaara liked that sort of power and knew he could handle it, but Sakura had never had the confidence. Could she really take that risk?

Sasuke Sai and Shino all got the fever over the next several days, and Shino had it the worst. By the middle of the first night, he was hallucinating was coughing up blood; sure signs that he wouldn't make it to the morning. None of the healers could do anything, and Sakura overheard one of the men saying to another that there was no way he would last. As she listened, the stories got worse. She overhead that the chief theory was that a mage had sent the sickness to kill the people of Kohona, and that it was draining the chakra of every healer who so much as touched someone who was sick.

The idea made Sakura dizzy, as she thought about the consequences of something so potent. How powerful was this mage, and what was their goal? And if they were so powerful, could they send it again once all of the healers were drained and unable to help? She shook her head to clear it and left to take care of the many tasks that had been handed to her.

Sakura had just fallen asleep when Yamato softly woke her up, saying the news was bad. Shino had just passed into the realms of the God Sora. Sakura hurried down to the chapel dedicated to the God of Death, and sat with Naruto and Shikamaru, who was finally recovering. She couldn't move her body as she stared at Shino's lifeless, pale dead corpse. He could have been alive now, if she had done something. Guilt overwhelmed her and she shook uncontrollably in shock.

She felt more than guilty, she was ashamed of herself.

Sir Asuma sat next to her, and quietly spoke to her. "I'm sorry for your loss, Sakura. I know you and Shino were close." Sakura stared back at her teacher and friend. He was wise, she though. Maybe he would have an answer the moral question that had been eating away at her.

"Can I talk with you for a moment," she asked. "Outside"

He nodded and followed her out. "What's on your mind?" he asked, as they sat on a cold bench outside of the small chapel, and he waited for her to form her thoughts into words.

"Sir, if a person has a power- something that could be used for good or for evil, either way, should they use it."

His brows furrowed. "A power such as chakra?"

"Yes, the Gift." She scuffed her foot on the floor.

He thought about her question, and then answered slowly. "It depends on the person, Sakura. The gift is only a helpful ability, one that can boost the ones you already have. Not all of us have enough to use it, just as not all of us are quick-witted, like Shikamaru, or have good reflexes, like Sai. Chakra isn't good or evil on its own, it depends on how you apply it. I believe, if you know your cause is just, then it is ok. Does that help you at all?"

She looked at him wryly. "You couldn't just give a yes or no answer, huh."

"Rarely for moral questions." He looked at her with a seriousness she wasn't used to. "I'm sure you'll find your own answer, Sakura."

The door squeaked open, and Naruto came out. His azure eyes were bright with held back tears, and he looked paler than usual. "Sakura?"

"Thank you, Sir Asuma." She rose, and excused herself from the knight, going to comfort her prince.

They buried Shino the next day, at the Kaji Temple graveyard, under the Aburame Family headstone. Sasuke, finally cleared to be up and walking, joined Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru. Sai was still sick, but at least he was feeling better, and Sakura could rest a little easier. It was hard to watch them burry the coffin into the cold hard earth, barely thawed from the winter. It was a silver casket, as the Aburame were wealthy nobles, and many had gathered.

Sakura stood off to the side throughout the service, feeling like she shouldn't be there. Shino must be mad at her, his death was her fault. Mentally she beat herself up until she couldn't hold the tears back, and returned to her room to cry in solitude, for the rest of the day. Should she go to the healers, and offer to help? Shizune had taught the girl everything she knew about medicicne and wounds.

Finally, the Sweating Sickness made up her mind for her. Yamato and Ebisu found Sakura early the next morning, changing sheets in one of the guest rooms. Both of the older men looked pale, and she could tell right away that something was terribly wrong.

"Sakura," Ebisu said, laying a hand on her shoulder to still her actions.

She looked to Yamato, not wanting to hear whatever bad news it was from a person so foreign to her. "The prince, he took sick late last night. He's calling for you."

Sakura's mind went still, stiller than the air before war, and her throat was gripped with fear. "How bad?" She asked in a small voice.

"Bad." And that was all they would say.

Sakura threw her things down, not stopping to change out of her cleaning clothes. She raced down through the corridors to the prince's suite, and entered silently. Instantly her mood darkened, as she took in the sight before her. The room was clouded with smoke and incents, and the noise from chanting priests and mourning nobles was barbaric. Duke Shikaku was completely drained of chakra, and looked beaten. Naruto was already hallucinating, and every healer knew that those who had these symptoms so soon were doomed to die. He was defeated, forlorn, and wracked with guilt.

She took a deep breath, about to rein the fire of Kaji down on the people treating her Naruto like a dead man, and then remembered that she was only a page, and a very small one at that. Even If she was a noble, she had no right to order these people around.

She stalked out of the room, and barely refrained from slamming the door behind her. The two servants watched her fume silently. How could anyone get better in a room like that? Sure, the Duke may have no chakra left, but that didn't mean they couldn't try. There was no way she was just going to let the prince die without putting everything she had into it first. What went on in that room went against all of the common rules Shizune had taught her: clean air, quiet, calm and reassuring voices, and most of all, constant hope. Didn't these people know anything? Her vision started to go red again, and she forced her anger back, not letting it take control of her. She needed to focus, she needed to save him.

She turned to Yamato. "Get Sir Asuma. _Now._"

Yamato looked down at her, not liking the look in her eye, and the set of her chin. "You aren't planning anything foolish, no?"

"Nothing more foolish than that!" she spat out, pointing into the room.

Ebisu looked at Yamato quizzically, to see if he was really going to do as the child told him. He thought for only a moment, and then nodded. "Sh-eh, He's a stubborn one, all Haruno's are. We'd better go fetch the knight.

Sakura tried not to show how weak her heart felt. "Be fast, Yamato."

She went over, and sat on a bench. She would rather wait out in the hall than wait in that disatruous room and go mad at the scene. She worked with her breathing, trying to calm herself down. Luckily, it wasn't long before they arrived with a very puzzled and worried Asuma.

"I need your help." She said, her voice clipped. "Take a look inside"

He did, and looked back at her with sadness in his eyes. "You know there isn't much hope, with him so ill, so soon."

"Maybe there is, and maybe there isn't. Look, I have the gift." She said, her voice hard as stone, angry with the world, and herself. "I'm trained to heal, and I can help. I didn't help before because I was a coward… but I can't sit back and watch anymore. This is insanity, he's not dead yet!" When he didn't laugh, she kept going strong. "I may only be eleven, but some things even idiots know- You don't do those things in a sick room, Asuma, and my gift hasn't been drained."

She saw the doubt in his eyes, and spoke. "Naruto's been calling for me, I think he senses I can help."

Asuma rubbed his beard, and pulled out his cigarette pack, tapped it, then put it away. "What would you like me to do, then?"

She drew a deep breath, knowing she was giving a tall command. "I need you to get those people out of there. They'll listen to you. Get them out so I can air out the room, and talk to Duke Shikaku."

She kept her eyes steady, and returned his stare. "That's a large order." He said at last, shrugging. "You're very convincing Sakura. What have we got to lose, anyways?"

"Naruto" she whispered, lowering her head to hide her forming tears.

* * *

><p>Eh, to be honest, I don't know if i'll have him live or not... I thought his char. would grow more on me but it hasn't .<p>

Also! I'm getting a lot of really odd suggestions of who people want Sakura to fall in love with first SO, to help me decide i set up a poll on my profile page, _please be kind and take the time, __so I can write what you fans would like to see the most! ^.~ thx!_


	10. How to Save a Life

Sorry that this has taken me so unusually long to write, but RL kind of got in the way. Along with it being my winter break, one of my best friends just passed away, and I have been dealing with the grief. With that said, it made this chapter especially hard to write. I hope you like how it turned out, I tried to capture some of the emotions I myself am feeling (ya… sorry if it's kind of heavy ^^')

On another note, thank you for everyone who has been reviewing! I was so upset that I almost stopped writing this story- but the wonderful reviews I have been getting, and my love for the story itself have propelled me to start it up again- and its bringing me such joy

Happy reading~ Jo M.

* * *

><p>"What have we got to lose?" Sir Asuma asked the young boy, testing his resolve. If the young boy was going to try and heal the only heir to the throne, Sakura had to show resolve.<p>

The pink haired page stared levelly back at him, eyes hardened and slightly moist. "Naruto." She whispered.

That made up the knights mind. He turned to Ebisu and straightened his tunic, while trying to brush back his unruly thick hair with his fingers. "Announce me."

Duke Itachi's servant looked at him like the knight had grown three heads, to be listening and following the orders of such a young child, but did so anyways. Correcting his own garments, he walked to the doors and swung them open.

"Sir Asuma of Sarutobi!"

The crowded room fell silent with tense apprehension and heads turned towards the sudden outburst, trying to figure out what was going on. The priests had stopped chanting, and the visitors had been momentarily shocked out of their wailing. Asuma stalked into the room, with Yamato and Ebisu on each side, and Sakura following unnoticed in the rear. The change in Asuma's demeanor was hard to believe. The messy, hunched over knight was now standing tall and looked both magnificent and furious.

"Have you heathens lost your senses?" he demanded of the room. His jovial voice was still calm but now held a hard edge that mirrored his irritation. "No one can tell me His Majesty knows of this folly, this madness. King Minato- I won't believe it."

Silence gripped the crowd like a vice, and no one answered.

"Get out!" He roared. "This is a sick room, not a funeral." He stalked over to the priests, and pinched the tips of the incent sticks to stop their horrid odor. "For shame! The boy is not dead yet. Now leave before I report this."

The old man in the dark robes took only a moment to compose himself and make his legs work, and then he was out of the room with the rest of the priests. Some of the courtiers looked towards Duke Shikaku who as chief healer was supposed to be in charge, but the tired man simply nodded towards Asuma, grateful for the help.

"You can do nothing here," Shikaku said diplomatically. "Go pray for our prince at the palace shrines, and send him blessings from your homes. That is the only way we can help him now, and we are grateful for your care."

The Duke's words seeped in, and they filed out of the room. Finally the only people left were Sir Asuma, Duke Shikaku, Yamato, Ebisu, Sakura, and the sick prince Naruto who lay in his bed in the middle of the room. Sakura wasted no time, and rushed to his side, to assess his situation, and turned pale at the outcome.

Naruto was starch white and sweating so heavily that the sheets he was in were soaked through. The sleeping garments he wore made his struggling fits from the night terrors worse, and Sakura had to hold back a moan of anguish for her friend. She pulled the heavy blanket up and tucked it firmly around the prince, wrapping him in a cocoon.

Her jaw was clenched so hard that her head was hurting, and she turned to Yamato. "Open those windows; we need fresh air in here now." The manservant hurried to do as she asked.

Duke Shikaku was tired, but he didn't miss the commanding tone that the young pink haired boy had used. "Asuma, what is going on here?"

"Sakura asked me for his help." The noble shrugged. "I'm just following his orders." His tone was nonchalant, and the Duke was taken aback.

"You are following the orders of a _page?_" he asked, shocked that such a keen and intelligent man would do such a thing. He must not be an ordinary boy, Duke Shikaku thought.

"Sakura, you might want to come and explain to the Duke why you just had everyone in here evicted, and why I'm at your beck and call. The Duke's a tad bit confused; I think you owe him an explanation."

Sakura rose and walked over to the Duke, with her back straight. Quickly she told him about her ability to heal, her fear of it and how the prince had been calling for her specifically. She stopped momentarily to get Yamato to close the windows again, and then continued. "I may only be a child, and not fully trained like you, but I haven't had all of my Chakra drained yet, and Naruto knows I can help."

Shikaku gave her look for look. "Friendship will not be enough. If you have healed, then you know that normal healing only takes a small amount of chakra. This sickness is different. It does not just drain some of your chakra- it will drain all of it. It will suck your chakra dry, and if you continue to try and heal afterwards, it will kill you. Three of my best healers have already died at the hands of this sorcery; can you risk your life for this?"

Sakura felt insulted. Her friend and prince was dying before her very eyes, and the Duke wanted to know if she was willing to risk life for this? She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't.

Sir Asuma cursed under his breath. "So you really do think the sickness was caused by a chakra leeching agent?"

"Of course." The Duke's voice fell flat and he rubbed his bleary eyes. "No one outside of Konoha has the illness, and no natural fever can slay a healer. I cannot believe it is a mere coincidence that only after all of the palace healers have been drained of their chakra does the heir to the kingdom fall vitally ill."

"Can none of our own sorcerers track down the cause of this sickness, or who sent it?" Sir Asuma inquired.

"There is no one in Konoha who could. Duke Orochimaru might be able to, but he is in the Water Country right now. King Minato has summoned for him, but even that will take weeks."

Sakura listened to all of this with growing apprehension as she watched Naruto lose more and more color. Red blotches stood bright against his pale skin where the fever touched him, and he was tossing under his blankets. In her mind, Sakura had caused Shino's death. She had the gift to heal, and she had denied him it. Now Naruto was fighting death, and once again she was being forced to make a decision. She couldn't make that mistake again, she decided as she clenched her own sweaty fists.

"I don't care, I'll try anyways." Sakura responded when they looked to her. Quickly she amended, "With your permission?"

Shikaku held a hand out towards her, as he sagged against his chair. "I'm very tired," he said. "If you are able to do as you say, then this should be no problem for you. Go now, strengthen me."

The pink haired boy looked at the Duke's outstretched hand, and the fear was almost palpable around him. Regardless, Sakura took the hand with her own small fingers, and reached inside of herself. Falling deeper and deeper, she finally saw the well of soft pink that was her chakra. It was a tiny ball of fire that grew as she pushed it around with her mind, spreading quickly with the sense of urgency.

Her nose began to itch, as it always did when she worked with chakra, but she pushed the feeling aside and ignored it. Her fingers went slightly numb and her eyes watered as she pushed the pink fire up through herself and down the arm of the Duke.

The Duke hissed but bit his lip, and kept his arm still as Sakura flooded his body with as much magic as it could hold. Finally, when his body had reached its max, Sakura released her hand, and felt her chakra recede back inside of her. She was trembling slightly from both exhaustion and fear, but she was proud that she had done it anyways. "Tsunade bless." She whispered.

Sakura stumbled back a few steps, and Asuma steadied her. She thanked the older knight but brushed aside his help and stood straight on her own.

"I had to master that one, your Grace." She said, speaking to Duke Shikaku. "When my best friend first came to Haruno, we went traveling through the northern mountains to pass the times. He hadn't learned chakra control yet, and he often tired easily."

Shikaku was staring at the young page as she shook out her tingly arm. He had a strange, knowing glean to his eyes that Sakura missed but that Asuma picked up on immediately.

"Kami guide you, I think prince Naruto might have a chance." The older man said at last. "At least, he will if you can get over your fear. I could sense the hesitation you had when you healed me. This sickness, it will feel the same thing and latch on to that anxiety and drain you faster. Do not let your fear best you, child. You are far too strong, and blessed."

Sakura blushed and waved off the foolish talk about being blessed by anyone. She knew she could conquer her terror; she just had to put her whole will and strength into it, and leave room for no other feelings as she worked.

Shikaku said then that he would go get some sleep, but before he left he turned to Duke Itachi's serving man. "Ebisu, send for my son. He can assist Sakura and run errands for her. You, Yamato and Asuma alone will not be enough helping hands, and Shikamaru has helped me from time to time. Now I must get some rest. I fear this illness has drained me too far." The Duke walked from the room to catch some long needed rest, and promised to come back later to check on her.

Ebisu looked at Sakura with awe, because the Duke had looked at her that way, and then hurried to do as told. Sakura tucked her hands into the pockets of her tunic and looked at the floor, hating the foreign feeling of being so alone. She didn't like it when people looked at her as if she were frightening. It was hard enough with her 'unnatural' hair.

Sir Asuma had stayed silent, and when he noticed the uncomfortable shift in his young student, he put a warm hand on her shoulder. He felt her relax under its weight, and she turned around to face the two remaining men. "You'll stay?" She asked, although it sounded more like pleading.

Yamato nodded, "Of course my la-lord," and Sir Asuma nodded as well, "You may count on us." Ebisu nodded as well, and then went off to fetch Shikamaru.

Without a moment for hesitation Sakura hurried to get to work, finding a scroll of parchment and an ink quill. The young child began to scribble furiously and then handed the shaking paper to Asuma.

"Here is a list of things I will need" she said, easily falling into the role of medic and caregiver. "I need one person to stay and one person to fetch these." Asuma nodded, and the Knight left the room at with a good clip to his stride. Now only Yamato remained until help came. Luckily, Shizune had enlisted both his and Sakura's help numerous times before, and he had an idea of what she would start off asking for.

Sakura went to fetch more blankets for the prince and Yamato took the hint to get some stones to heat up by the hearth. With hot tongs he removed them once they were warm but not scalding, and Sakura helped him wrap them each in a blanket. Sakura went to her friend, and began removing his soaking garments. She took one idle moment to admire his defined chest, and then scolded herself as a slight blush covered her cheeks. She covered him with a sheet, and then went back to Yamato.

He handed her the heated stones, which she placed around Naruto's body in an attempt to sweat out the sickness. She would try natural remedies first, she decided, and then chakra if it was needed. Yamato, meanwhile, closed the shutters so the room could heat up again.

Sir Asuma returned with a large bag of ingredients, and Sakura took it from him in silent thanks. Moving to the grinding stone she took out some dried ginger, asprin bark, and a few other things and began to make it into a fine tea powder. When it was done, she added some honey and poured in some boiling water then set it aside to cool.

"When he awakens, he will need to drink this," Sakura explained to the two men. "It will help clear his lungs of the fluid that has built up. As for his fever, while it is harming him it is also killing the virus that is attacking him, so I need to let it run for a few more hours."

Yamato sent a worried glance towards the bed. "His body won't take the pressure of that fever for too long."

She nodded in reply. "Two hours and then I will begin to work on lowering it."

She heard Naruto groan, and a hoarse voice called out with such strain that it pulled at the young girl's heart.

"S-Sakura, is that you?" He wheezed and then fell into a coughing fit.

"Yes my prince, I came just as you asked. I will not let you die, you hear me?" He nodded, tears of pain and relief forming in his eyes. "I will not let you suffocate, so drink some of this. Here- yes that's it, sit up a little." She poured the now cool liquid down his throat.

He smiled at her then, ignoring the bitter taste of the medicine. "I knew you would." He didn't sound much better, but at least he didn't lapse into another spasm.

"Shh, Naruto. Don't try and speak, please. Now, sleep. Sleep as much as you can so you can help me with my math again." With that he slipped back into a fitful slumber.

It tortured her to see him in such pain, and that he believed in her so fully, while she could barely believe in herself only made things harder. A reassuring hand fell upon her shoulder and she turned around to find her first friend standing behind her.

"You're not alone, Sakura. I've got your back." Shikamaru murmured quietly, so as not to wake Naruto. "What a troublesome guy, causing my favorite page to worry so much."

A tear escaped her eyes, and she batted it away. Boys don't cry, she told herself, glad that Shikamaru had come to help. She drew a deep breath, and then went back to work. It jarred her slightly to realize that he had such a calming effect on her, and once again a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

Time passed as she prepared things that would be needed later, and she had the men run errands for her. Naruto went from sleeping with fits to having full out night terrors that he couldn't wake up from. When these took him over, he would open his dried and cracked mouth, trying to scream with a voice that had long given out on him. Sakura would then walk over with her fingers glowing a soft cherry, and press her chakra to his head to ease his sleep.

She rubbed circles around his temples, and spoke softly more to comfort herself than to believe he could actually hear her. Finally, after about ten minutes his body would still and the screams would stop, and a tired Sakura would amble back to her work bench.

Soon enough the room was blistering hot, as the fire that Shikamaru and Ebisu had worked to build up billowed in its cage. Naruto was now sweating heavily and his unconscious body was coughing up the unnaturally dark phlegm that coated his airway. While that was good, the heat that was causing his body to blister and peal wasn't. Sakura applied ointment to his cracked and bleeding lips, and wiped his forehead with a cool cloth.

All of the men had stripped off their shirts, and Sakura yearned to be able to do the same. _If I were a boy, this wouldn't even be a problem_ she thought bitterly as she brewed yet another batch of cough suppressant. The Duke was right, using even the smallest amount of chakra to help the boy sleep was draining her stores at an alarming rate, and it was making her tart. _This is worse than having to watch them all swim in the heat of the summer._

Yamato caught her hardened gaze and left quietly to return with a sleeveless tunic. He handed it to her and she sighed, feeling deflated and tired. "We've set up a cot behind the screen over in the corner so that you can rest occasionally. Take the tunic, change, and then get some sleep. You look like you're about ready to fall over on your feet." She only nodded and did as was told, but reemerged.

Shikamaru frowned, knowing how stubborn she could be but that if she did not rest there was no hope for their friend. He said nothing but gave Sir Asuma a meaningful look.

"Sakura, I know you're dedicated but you need to-"

"Do _not _tell me what I need or needn't do right now. I have twenty minutes of hell left before I can let any of you spell me, or have you forgotten that his brains will be scrambled if the fever goes on too long?" She had asked it like a question, but everyone in the room knew it was a warning. "Please, do not question my judgment right now unless you would like to take over."

She knew what she had said had come out a lot harsher than she intended, but she was hot, tired, and so very, very afraid of what she knew she would ultimately have to do.

The older knight looked stung by the words, but everyone let it drop as she went to apply some more ointment and administer more tea. She then put him to sleep again with her chakra.

Finally, she looked to the clock and had Yamato open the windows again to let in the winter crisp air. Shikamaru and Sir Asuma helped her remove the hot stones while Ebisu went to fetch clean, dry sheets and blankets. Sakura herself then sponged the sleeping prince clean with a damp cloth and cool water, and then tucked him under the new bedding.

Only once that was done did she let herself rest. She gave Yamato strict instructions to wake her if the prince's condition took a turn for the worse, or if anything else strange happened. As nothing did, she slept with difficulty late into the night.

When she emerged, it was around two in the morning, and she found only Shikamaru and Sir Asuma watching their heir sleeping with deadly silence under the covers. The window was closed once again, and the fire had been banked so it was burning low and giving off just the right amount of heat.

"Yamato had to report to the guards, and Ebisu is updating their Majesties. Queen Kushina is still ill and cannot be subjugated to the virus again. She and the king are in her chambers, and they have put their faith in you." He saw the tension rising in her shoulders, but knew that the young pink haired boy had accepted the weight of the whole realm when he agreed to try and heal the only heir to the kingdom.

"I thank them, and now I must return to my work. What is his current tempature?" She turned to Shikamaru, and he listed off the temperature, as well as how he had fared through her nap.

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated, and she bit her lip hard. He was too warm for how long it had been, and she knew he didn't have much time at this rate. Going over to his still body, she noticed his shallow breaths and felt his hands. While the rest of his body was radiating with heat, his fingertips were ice cold. Sweat formed on her hands as she checked his pulse.

He barely had one.

"Shikamaru! Haven't you been keeping a check on his pulse? And did you think to check his hands and feet?" The older boy knew her anger was misdirected panic, but he still felt hurt at the harshness of her tone.

"Yes, Sakura. We've been doing everything you told us to." He tried to explain but she was livid, shaking where she sat next to her friend.

Naruto was dying. It was obvious. No matter what they were doing, that much was clear. Sakura could only ease the symptoms and Sir Asuma watched as finally Sakura lost grip and sent fire straight at Shikamaru, who had done the best that he could.

"Sakura!" Asuma said so suddenly in the quiet that it startled her out of her inner mayhem. "Sakura, you are the calm in this hellish storm. You _must not lose that. _Now, get your act together and show me the resolve you had earlier."

She stopped talking as shame crept into her mind, tugging at her conscience. She apologized to Shikamaru, and then went back to the work table, where she sat down and took several moments to calm herself and think over the remaining options. There was so little time, and only a few options to run through. The crackling of the hearth called her back to the present, as she decided finally on the only sure way to save Naruto.

She turned to Sir Asuma. "He will live; I will make sure of this. It is time I ask the Gods for their help." She tried to swallow her fear, but her throat had gone as dry as the Suna desserts. She almost didn't hear the small terror filled voice coming from the center of the room.

"Sakura- his pulse, it's slowing… Sakura, no. No. No. It's not- it's gone Sakura." Shikamaru stood up so fast that the side table crashed to the floor, and the water from the wash basin splashed onto the bottom of his hose unnoticed. "I m-must be looking at the wrong place-" Her body felt numb. She rushed to the princes side, and her fingers found the veins, searching anywhere for a sign of life.

She wanted to cry, to scream out. It was so sudden, too sudden. Were the Gods punishing her? She hadn't even had a chance.

She ran to the fire, devoid of any emotion but rage and tossed a hand of dried leaves from the sacred plant vervain into the embers at its base. "Where were you!" she screamed into the flames. "Come out, precious Tsunade! Your blessed follower is here demanding an answer!"

Finally, tears streamed down her face as her eyes burned as fierce as the flames before her. She would not move from that spot until she had been answered!

_Young One, I am late. _

A voice that was beyond human boomed through the small room causing the older knight and squire to bend over and cover their ears, as if an entire blizzard was assaulting their eardrums. Sakura stood firm and unmoved, biting down on her lip to endure the pain. She had been robbed, and she _would _be answered to.

_You have courage, Young one, to challenge me so. _

The storm raged on in their minds, blinding them and causing Sakura's body to go frigid with the cold. "Bring him back, by Gods, bring my friend back!" Sakura screamed again, undeterred.

_Very well then, I hear your wish. I cannot do as you ask, but I will lend you the strength and I will guide you._

Sakura nodded, and reached her hands into the flames, uttering the verses that sounded in her head, and watched unfazed as the flames turned from white hot to bright pink. The fire then leapt into her arms and raced through her whole body until she could bear no more, and her skin glowed with her very essence.

The two men in the room watched with awe, knowing somehow that if they touched her now they would be burned alive. The young child then turned and started a slow walk towards the dead prince; her dead friend.

_I can help, but Sora has him now. It is up to you whether he comes back or not. _

Tsunade now spoke to Sakura and Sakura alone, and the child found it funny in a detached sense, that the God would even question if she could do it. She had promised that she would save him.

Sakura put one glowing hand on the side of Naruto's cold lifeless face and stared into his glazed over eyes. Soon she was drowning in cherry blossoms, and the world around her disappeared into darkness.


	11. Dancing with Gods and Demons

Ughhh so I have had the Flu, and college classes have just started so I'm SO SCREWED *blows brains out then has Kakuzu stich them back together so I can write this chappie* -lol anyways sorry I'll try to get back to my once a week update plan now that I'm on a schedule again. R&R, and Enjoy! ~Jo. M

Missjewels- _1st_ -ok so the 'gift' is just what commoners call chakra, or another name for it, because they don't understand the technicalities of it and it seems like a 'gift from the gods' to be able to use it. Not everyone in this story knows how to use it, and it's not only used for fighting. It's basically just jazzed up chakra. _2nd_- Yes, there will be a plot to this story- including but not limited to, a setting, a plot, antagonists (villans!), protagonists (good guys- and heros!), and conflicts (romance, drama and action!)

A super thank you to NorthernLights1239, Chihori-chan, MystereKitsune and StarKiss666 for being awesome fans and reviewing so much!

**Update!-**Gah! Sorry for how many times I put this up then took it down- I was having site problems .. Anyways you should be able to leave reviews now (sorry StarKiss666)... And Enter the villain! And boobies! ^.^'

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around and found herself in the deep recesses of a well. When she looked up she saw the rays of holy light from where she had descended, and realized that she had divulged herself from life and was now making her way to stare death in the face with utter defiance.<p>

Normally, she would be scared witless. If she had been doing this to save herself perhaps she wouldn't have had the courage to follow through, but now was different. She was traversing the shadows of the dead to bring back someone who lay dear in her heart. No amount of Goddess enhanced power would have changed the drive she possessed now. Ignoring the quiver in her hands and the sweat in her brow, she mustered her courage and drew her breath.

_Call out to him. _The Goddess told her. _He is so close to the gates of Sora's realm that you must call out to him to get him back. _

"Naruto," called a strong and unwavering female voice. It was deep yet powerful, almost a reflection of the voice she would one day possess. "Naruto, I have come to take you home."

The men in the room were not as forgotten as Sakura felt they were. In her realm of light and dark, her only thoughts were of bringing home her prince, and keeping herself alive at the same time. The minute she fell into that deep well she had forgotten others were with her in the prince's chamber.

Sir Asuma's eyes widened and he inhaled sharply when the voice of a grown woman came from the young boy with soft cherry hair. Perhaps the Goddess that he had called upon in his moment of anger was speaking through him, but the theory didn't set right in his gut. The constant glow and thrum of power that radiated out from Sakura kept him from further investigating those thoughts, as he was terrified of interrupting whatever was going on.

Shikamaru, too, narrowed his eyes perceptively when the words echoed throughout the room. The voice was so similar to that of the little page, yet so feminine. Was it even possible? His thoughts were cut off when a more masculine voice, clearly Naruto's yet much older responded to her.

"I am here my friend, but I am lost…" The words faded slightly.

Sakura hesitated in her tunnel of death, wondering how far she could venture from life before she too, lost her own soul to the death god. A nudge from Tsunade let her know that she could move, and she began to travel deeper into the abyss.

Even with her and the Goddess's energy rolling off of her in waves, she felt the chill from this place. That was an understatement, really. It was worse than a chill, it was a bone numbing cold that seeped in through her skin and pulled at her soul. Was this what death felt like?

After walking for what felt like hours with sore feet and aching legs she came within view of giant iron doors. Even a mile off, they were large enough that they put the palace gates to shame and were ornately decorated with every God and Goddess that she knew of, and even some that she didn't.

Standing next to that gate was Naruto, his small form hard to make out from the distance. Something in her gut, or perhaps her soul told Sakura not to get any further to him though. She felt a firm squeeze on the shoulder from her Goddess, and knew this was far from over. Soon enough a tall shadowed figure appeared before her, in between her and her friend. He wore a cape that looked like the night sky, as if it held the stars and constellations within it. It was slightly disorienting, as the scene moved as the God moved, just like the sky itself. The stars were the only thing that gave him an outline, as the black on black in the darkened tunnel obscured most of him.

"I assume you are Sora, the God of death," Sakura's woman voice carried easily to the cloaked man. "I humbly request that you return my Prince. It is not his time."

The hood rose ever so slightly, and the most amazing eyes Sakura had ever seen stared straight into her, as if they were piercing her heart. There were four thin rings to the iris, and a small black dot of a pupil in the center. Silence weighed heavy as he studied her worth, and at last she supposed he had deemed her worthy enough, because his words carried in her mind.

_I go by many names, Blessed One. Most people over time have called me Pein, for all of the hurt and grief I cause them. Some call me Sora, and the other Gods call me Yahiko. That matters not though. I have something you want, but what makes you think that I will return it?_

"It is not his time." Sakura repeated again, ignoring the biting cold that formed goose bumps on her skin. "And I disagree. A name is a very important thing. It is not something we get to choose for ourselves, but something that others choose for us, a reflection of ourselves. Saying such, I apologies as I have erred. Yahiko, please return my friend."

Once again those odd eyes bore into her soul, searching to find the truth and meaning behind her words. Many people had lied to him before, trying to cheat death, why was this girl-child any different? Just because Tsunade came with her did not mean there wasn't trickery at hand.

What he found confused the god. Never had he seen such sheer and unrelenting love for all things mortal and immortal alike. It was obvious that the young thing was scared, but the bravery she put on was no farce. Shaking his head and deciding that he had eternity to dwell on it, he stepped aside to let her through.

Sakura bowed slightly, "Yahiko, thank you. And for all of the pain you cause- you allow room for new life to be brought into this world. For that, I am grateful." With that, she turned to Naruto who was now facing her. He had caught parts of the conversation, but had been mostly preoccupied with trying to figure out what was on the other side of the gate.

"Come Naruto, it is time to go home." Sakura gave him a wide smile, tears threating at her eyes. It head been a hard contest of the wills with these Gods, and she felt more drained that she had in a long time.

"Thanks Sakura" He said, his deep voice vibrating in her and giving her just enough strength to walk with him and carry him back to the light. Once there, he kissed her on the cheek and then faced the empty space. "Blessed be, Mother Tsunade."

Sir Asuma and Shikamaru had heard the entire exchange, and watched as the fire drained from Sakura's body, and as Naruto regained his breath. They were both still hesitant to approach either of the two, after such an other-worldly exchange, but when Sakura's eyes fluttered open and her knees buckled beneath her, Shikamaru was there within an instant.

"I did it, guys. I saved him," She chucked lightly but the sound was hoarse. "I think I overdid myself-" and with that the young girl passed out.

Relief flooded the squire as he looked to Sakura, muttering that he was just so 'troublesome' as he gathered the young boy in his arms. He refused to think about earlier, as it was just too much to process right now, and he needed to make sure that Sakura was put in bed and that Naruto was tended to.

"If you'll take care of the prince, I'll go get Sakura in bed. It seems he overreached his chakra. I assume he'll be asleep for quite a while. That sickness really drained him." His voice trailed off as the two men thought about what had transpired.

"I think, perhaps we should not tell anyone what happened here today, for both Naruto and Sakura's sake?" Sir Asuma said quietly.

Shikamaru agreed as he realized that whoever sent this sickness had wanted the prince dead, and might be tempted to take actions against whoever healed him, especially if they had aid from the Gods. He didn't even want to think about the implications of what would happen if their theory on Sakura were true. He pushed that thought to the back of his head, and carried the young page to her chambers to regain her strength.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Sakura woke up after sleeping for three days straight. In that time Naruto had made a full recovery, and she felt much better herself. Her little escapade with the gods had nearly drained her completely of chakra, and she was almost back to one hundred percent. Many questions had been asked, Shikamaru had told her, about how such a young untrained child had healed the very sick prince. He was quick to reassure her that Sir Asuma and he had 'helped guide her through the process' since he figured she wouldn't want people asking questions.

"Why would you think that?" She asked, suddenly nervous but glad that they had.

"Well, you're just a very private person, I've noticed. We didn't think you'd want people poking around and bothering you for the next decade about it." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Sakura breathed a huge sigh of relief. Shikamaru really was a sensible person. Her smile was genuine when she thanked him.

As the days passed, Sakura felt like she was constantly trying to avoid the great inquisition and it was testing her patience. Although, ask Shikamaru had said, most people left her alone about her involvement in the prince's ailment, both Sir Asuma and Naruto tried to question her whenever they got her alone. They were subtle about the questions they asked, but she knew what they were driving at and she had become a master at redirecting conversation. Eventually Naruto let up, and after a while Sir Asuma took to keeping an eye on her but letting her be.

Sakura knew the older, wiser knight would never forget what had happened, but hopefully Naruto would let this go after a while as either the delusions of being sick or a dream. It really _was_ hard to believe any of that had happened, and she was the one who had initiated it all. Perhaps there was hope.

Winter soon turned to spring, with the melting of the snow and practice being moved back outside. Leaves began to sprout on the trees and the birds returned to greet the palace as the sun rose. It was and early morning and Sakura was dressing as fast as she could, glad to finally have her order of spring clothes come in. As she pulled on her light and airy silk blouse, she froze before the mirror with wide, unbelieving eyes. She jumped lightly; eyes trained her on her chest, and nearly shrieked in fear with what she saw. The soft outline of small breasts bounced with her as she repeated the motion.

She couldn't believe it, when had it happened? Sakura could swear that they hadn't been there the last time she changed. Yet, as she mulled the winter over in her mind, she realized that training and work had possessed her. When she changed, she always did it so quickly that the only thing she took time for was to make sure her shirt wasn't on inside out. When she bathed, she also merely scrubbed as fast as she could so she would have all the more time to eat, study or sleep.

"Yamato!" she hollered from behind the changing curtain she had scurried behind. Her serving-man rushed into the room at the sound of such panic. "I-I need bandaging. A lot! At the healers, they'll have the binding kind. I don't care what excuse you use, just get it to me!"

The older man sighed and scratched his head. "Finally turning into a woman, are you?"

Sakura didn't answer. She was mortified and appalled at her body for doing things she didn't want it to do.

"You're a strong girl, Sakura. This isn't something you can change you can only deal with it." Yamato tried to find something that would placate her. He knew the young girl like the back of his hand, and it was only a matter of second before she exploded in a fit of anger. "It's how you were born, but I know that won't stop you. Let me go get you that binding."

Her hands were balled into fists, and when she emerged from behind the screen, her eyes were red and her tone was flat. If she had been crying, she wasn't going to admit it, and Yamato wasn't going to ask. "I may have been born this way, but I don't have to put up with it."

He sighed, feeling older than he had in a long time. "That's just nonsense. You have to accept who you are, or you'll never be at peace. You can be a woman and a warrior at the same time."

She knew his words were true, and that they came honest from his heart. It just couldn't abate any of the anger pent up inside of her at her own weakness, and the years of her father ignoring her because she was a girl.

"I hate it!" Sakura roared, and plowed her fist into the wall. "People will think I'm soft and a silly lily girl!"

Yamato looked skeptically at the small dent in the wall, "I highly doubt people will ever think you are soft," he commented. "And the only times you act silly are times like now."

One deep breath, and then another. Finally she had her anger under enough control that she released her fists and flexed her hands. "I will finish what I have started. I swear by Tsunade that this will not stop me."

"There's my girl." He patted her head, and then left her to find some better coverage.

Sakura found with dismay that her growing breasts hurt, and the binding only made it worse. Each day her mood was fouler as the next as she adjusted to the new pain through the course of her work and training, only to fall into bed at night and massage her aching chest. The next day would repeat, and she realized that her only real advantage was that they stayed rather small.

_At least I never plan to marry _she thought bitterly, _as a Lady this would be so unattractive._

She hated the new thoughts that were working their way into her mind at night as she lie awake unable to sleep. She would feel insecure, weak, and then flustered about something Naruto or Shikamaru had said or done to her earlier that day all in a matter of seconds. It only left her shorter tempered in the morning than usual.

Shikamaru noticed this, and steered clear of their recently moody friend until well after noon when the boy seemed to mellow out. That summer was hotter than the last, and while Shikamaru was perceptive enough to know not to tease Sakura, the other boys had come up with a goal that frayed her nerves to the very end.

This was the summer they were determined to get Sakura to swim. Every time they were at the pool, or the watering hole, Sasuke or Naruto would try and trick her into going in. It never worked, and it only strengthened the boys' resolves. At one point, Sai tried to wrestle her in and got a bloody nose for it.

"I don't want to fucking swim!" Sakura shouted at him, after she had shoved her palm straight into Sai's cartilage. "And unless I stink, I don't want to hear another bloody word about it!"

The whole area fell silent and they stared at her as if she had grown three heads. Her struggle and final fight with Suigetsu replayed in everyone's mind, and Sai realized he shouldn't have tried to physically alter her opinion. Still, he was a friend, and she had _broken his nose._

"Sakura, we're just joking around," Naruto said hesitantly after a pregnant silence. "And Sai, stop acting like a baby and come get back in the water." Sasuke admonished.

Shikamaru was watching her and silently observing. He left no need to get in the middle of this, especially not when Sakura was so pissed off. He would give the boy a little time to cool down and then talk to him.

Sakura stalked off to sit under the shade of a nearby tree. She was over heated, and the only thing she wanted to do right now, which of course she couldn't, was to get in that damned water. She felt really guilty for snapping at her friends like that and for hitting Sai, but did they have to be so persistent? She took a couple of deep breaths and used a meditation technique that Gaara had taught her back in Haruno.

On the ride back to the palace later, Sakura stayed in the rear of the line, letting the boys chat and laugh over silly jokes. She had suddenly realized how much she missed her brother-like friend, and her heart was heavy. While she wasn't angry any more, she was mopey and she didn't want to bring her friends down any more than she already had.

Shikamaru slowed his horses pace until he was next to her. "Calmed down, I see. You know, it's ok to lose your temper sometimes."

Sakura looked at him then like he had grown three heads. "Pardon?"

"What I mean is that it's ok to get upset sometimes. You have the right to get angry at us."

She blinked. "I..I do?"

He laughed and then stopped, realized he really didn't want his nose broken too. "Well, I've just noticed that you seem to think we won't like you if you aren't perfect and do things just like everyone else. Have you ever stopped to think that we like you because you _are _different?"

She didn't have time to reply as Shikamaru was called away to settle a bet. Was he teasing her? She didn't think so, he was always brutally honest with her. Sakura let a small smile out, and realized that she had a lot to think about on her ride home.

As they entered the stables Naruto wandered over to where she was grooming her horse. "Did you get everything worked out?" He asked her warmly.

Sakura smiled at the prince, "Yeah, pretty much. I still need to apologize to Sai, though."

Naruto gave an underside snort. "It's cool, Sakura. We're guys you don't have to say sorry for everything you do. Plus, he kind of deserved it, he was being an ass." Sakura chucked and blushed heavily as she hid her face into her pony's mane.

Everyone's interest was piqued when they emerged from the stable and found several pack horses and errand boys running around frantically trying to locate things and bring others. "Huh, looks like we have an important guest?" Naruto said as they entered they mayhem. "I guess we ought to stop by the entry hall and see who it is?"

When they got to the room, Sakura stood back a little bit, knowing that no matter who it was, she wouldn't know them. Shikamaru also stood with her, not wanting to trouble himself with the antics of greetings.

Sakura couldn't quite see from where she was, but she heard Naruto let out a whoop of joy, and he Sasuke and Sai all ran over to the man that had arrived. Shikamaru looked over to the squirt of a boy, and offered a pony ride which he gladly accepted.

From Shikamaru's tall back, Sakura could finally see the full room. Naruto was giving a friendly hug to a very tall man with long braided black hair, while Sai made conversation with a shorter silver haired man next to him.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto cried into his uncle's robes. "How long has it been, three years, right? Kaji we've missed you!" The prince turned to let Sasuke take a gruff hug, and address the other man, "and Kabuto, how have you been? Wow, you've sure grown a lot."

This was the man that Duke Shikaku had been talking about, Sakura realized. The most powerful Duke in the realm. His robes were rich green brocade, and he had jewelry dangling from his ears and fingers. His teeth were clean and his smile white, and he had an air of charm and charisma. The man had snake like eyes, and for all that he had a great fashion sense, Sakura instantly disliked him. She had no idea why, but she bit her cheek and held her tongue. Shikamaru had started to walk the two of them over, and she was awarded a closer look at both of the men.

"Well my dearest nephews, Kabuto sure hasn't grown as much as you two have. And Naruto, I hate to say it but Sasuke has surpassed even you. Must be those Uchiha genes." His voice was smooth and oily, and just a little slick for Sakura to believe there was sincerity behind the words he was saying, but the other boys were enthralled by his presence so she kept her mouth shut.

"Ah! Sai, nice to see you again, and Shikamaru too. How has your father been? He called me here because of that wretched illness that plagued the city. I can only say how sorry I am that it took me so long to get here. Oh, and King Minato has it that I'm to be teaching those of you with an abundance of chakra on how to properly use it. I am _very _excited."

The man's voice was almost musical in the way he said things, and while it drew most people towards him, Sakura felt it was just plain creepy. He paused as his eyes traveled up, and met with Sakura's guarded jade ones. She was staring without shame when he addressed her.

"Hm, and this young one. I'd surely remember someone with eyes, and hair, as bright as yours." Sakura blushed as anger tainted her feelings. She had no idea why he was affecting her like this; plenty of people commented on her unusual hair, but right now she wished she was invisible.

"Duke Orochimaru, may I present Sakura of Haruno?" Naruto said formally.

"Haruno? I've heard quite a bit about your father. He's a gifted scholar." The apprentice Kabuto chimed in next to him.

Sakura had no idea what was going on. She could barely reply, she was shaking so hard out of sheer anger and fear. She mentally scolded herself as her fingernails dug a little deeper into Shikamaru's shoulders, and luckily her friend said nothing. "I believe so, your Grace."

"Oh please, 'your Grace' makes me feel old. Please, just Lord Orochimaru is fine. I'd do away with that if Itachi didn't grow so many horns when he gets angry."

The boys laughed and Naruto waited for one of Sakura's pert replied, and found it odd when the boy said nothing. It was unusual for the squirt to be so quiet. Maybe he was feeling ill?

"How long will you be here?" asked Sasuke, drawing the Duke's attention away from Sakura's odd silence.

"Quite a while," the Duke said wistfully. "I'm here to teach you all now, I was told to 'make myself at home' I am thinking my wandering days are over." Sakura felt sick to her stomach, not liking the fake inflection in his tone.

She watched Naruto and Sasuke lead the Duke off to greet the King and Queen, and visibly shook herself trying to rid the cloud of unease that had settled around her. Shikamaru had noticed the turmoil Sakura had been in, and turned his head as he trudged off with her to the mess hall, her still on his back.

"What's troubling you?" he asked. "Turning sick or something?"

She had the oddest look in her eyes, "I've never been sick in my life."

"Well, maybe it's the heat. Have a nice pitcher of tea at lunch." If Shikamaru didn't know better, he would've sworn the look was one of fear.

"I just- You know I don't like grown-ups taking an interest in me, no matter how charming they are." Sakura replied, and she _was_ afraid. "I don't like people nosing around in my affairs, especially sorcerers, and you know that better than anyone. Now hurry I'm starved!"

Shikamaru thought back to the sickness, and how she had been so grateful not to have people butting in on her business. The gears turned and certain pieces fell into place, but Shikamaru kept faithfully silent as he carried her into the lunch room.

-TBC-

* * *

><p>So if you're liking this... Review pretty please? Hint if you do, a very naked Kakashi might show up in the next chapter... *hint*, *nudge*...*wink**wink*<p> 


	12. Tests and Trials

**Note!- **I promised naked Kakashi and muffins, then realized they weren't for a couple more chapters- so I gave you guys an Omake! (gah it was fun to write XD) so please, if you've already read this feel free to skip down to the bottom and enjoy Kakashi... and the muffins!

-If you like(d) the Omake please Review to let me know, and I'll start adding them (quite fun hehe)

Soo... I wasn't going to write another chapter for a whole week, but I felt like I owed you guys so here you go! Oh, and it was going to be longer but it was just the perfect spot to leave you hanging (go Cliffies!)

Enjoy, R&R~

* * *

><p>Soon enough after his arrival, Duke Orochimaru had all of the pages and squires summoned to have their Chakra levels tested. It was said that even those who tried to conceal their chakra couldn't hide it from him, and that he always found out whatever he wanted from them. Sakura didn't know how people could be so calm about such an invasion of privacy, but she let it go. She only hoped and prayed to the Gods that if this were true, he wouldn't find out that she was a girl.<p>

She was, luckily, one of the last to be called upon for testing. Wiping a sweaty brow she entered the Dukes office and couldn't help but be slightly amazed at the sight before her. Rows upon rows of books pertaining to magic and spells lined the shelves, as well as books on the fighting arts and war strategy. Beautiful tapestries hung from one wall to her left, and in the very center was a magnificent dark mahogany stained desk weathered from age. Behind that desk sat Orochimaru, reading a scroll seemingly oblivious to his surroundings. His assistant, Kabuto, was nowhere to be seen, and that alone took the edge off of Sakura's anxiety.

Before she said anything, she took a minute to study the man that everyone was so entranced by. His skin was unearthly pale and it seemed to glow from beneath the light amber tunic her wore, with its darker brown sleeveless over robe. While he wasn't sickly looking, it was more like skin that the sun hadn't dared to touch, out of either fear or respect. His jaw was chiseled and squared in a handsome way that framed thin lips and high cheekbones. The most stunning thing, Sakura concluded, or almost frightening, was his eyes. They were light amber and matched his tunic, and they seemed to go deep into his soul and it off put her slightly.

Those alone would have been beautiful but for some reason, as she studied him, she realized that his pupils were slits like that of a cat, or any other predatory animal. She knew from her own studies that people of great power that had mastered their chakra and expanded beyond the realm of believable and could have their eyes altered on them, as it tended to reflect the kind of person that wielded such a deadly force. As Sakura took in those snake like eyes, she shivered at what that could possibly be reflecting about him.

He looked up to her then, and she brushed aside the thoughts she shouldn't be having as she took her seat in front of him. She folded her hands in her lap demurely, every one of her nerves on end. The action was just that, though, an action. Secretly she was holding her hands tight and giving them something to do so she didn't fidget. She hadn't come this far in her work to be caught and sent home.

"I understand that you used your chakra to heal my cousin Naruto of the sickness." He started lightly, testing her waters.

"Sir Asuma and Shikamaru helped guide me, your Grace." He seemed to twitch slightly at the formal reply, but went on.

"It must have taken an ample amount of chakra from you, not to mention the responsibility. You took a great risk."

"My village healing woman, Shizune, had trained me in everything that she knew. I did what I could, and I _did _sleep for three whole days afterwards. It really drained me." She studied his expressions, finding them hard to read. She could at least make out that he truly did believe that Shikamaru, with his father's influence, and Sir Asuma, with his years of experience, had guided her in her path to healing the young prince. For that she could only be eternally grateful to her friend for not saying anything. She had the feeling she wouldn't like it if the Duke came across the truth of what had happened.

"Well at least I don't have to ask you any useless questions." His chuckle came out in wheezes reminiscent of a hissing snake. "We already know you have the gift, and in quite the abundance. So you learned from your village healing woman?"

"Yes, she taught me and my good friend Gaara although my father didn't know about it. He was… adverse to the idea of us learning magic. I don't think he'd like it if he found I was learning it here."

"Then we won't tell him. So what about your friend Gaara then? I don't think I've heard the name." Sakura shifted uncomfortably. She was extremely protective of her friend-like brother, and she really didn't want to tell this creep anything about him.

"Not much to say, your Grace. He was raised in my village, and when I came here to become a knight he went off to the Fire Temple cloisters to train his own gift. He likes peace and healing, I like fighting." She rubbed her head absentmindedly. As she had been speaking, an ache had started in her temples that was only getting worse. She tried not to let it affect her temper.

Why was he staring at her like that? It was almost bewitching in a sense, and she found she _really _didn't like it.

"Naruto speaks highly of you, Sakura of Haruno." The duke looked at the jeweled rod in his hands and rolled it back and forth as he spoke. Her headache was turning into a throb and inside her mind it felt like someone was trying to get in. Her anger spiked and she drove her fury-fuelled energy at the invasion.

"We're friends, your Grace." She smiled but it came out tight lipped and she hoped he didn't notice.

"Mn, Itachi also speaks highly of you. It seems you are well liked by many people." Inside Sakura cringed. She didn't know that her training master thought that way, but she couldn't take any comfort in it because if they knew the truth about her, they wouldn't have anything good to say about her at all. A rosy blush covered her cheeks in shame, and she let the duke assume it was from the praise. "Your Grace is very kind." She replied.

Oh god, the pain was unbearable. _Get out! _She screamed in her head subconsciously as she herself didn't even know the internal battle against the invisible force was taking place.

Suddenly Sakura blinked as the pain abated, and she realized she could look away from his eyes. She didn't even know when the duke had captured her attention, but he had and a cold sweat broke out on her back. "I'm not often kind, Sakura." Orochimaru said after settling his attention on a sheaf of papers. "Well, I suppose I learned what I needed to know. You are dismissed, and make sure to be to class on time." With that his charming demeanor was back in place as if nothing had disconcerted him only moments ago.

With shaking legs she rose as swiftly as she could, bowed, and retreated from the room telling herself that she was _not _running from the duke. There was something off about him, that was for sure, but did she really have anything to be afraid about? Yamato was waiting for her outside, having heard the rumors about the duke. He was even more worried than she that the sorcerer would find out the young girl's secret.

Sakura wasn't expecting him, and she didn't ask how he knew to be there, but she was thankful in her own way as she leaned against him for comfort. Over the last two years she had learned that it was almost impossible to keep anything from the palace servants.

"Maybe I'm losing my mind, but it felt like a lot more went on in there than a conversation" she said as she rubbed her head again, still feeling the ache from the earlier bombardment.

Yamato looked around and then pulled her into an empty side room. "Because maybe it did. I heard that Orochimaru can hold your will and make it his own, along with a slew of other wonderful things like that." He whispered, worry showing in his eyes. "They say that he can reach into your mind and make you say what he wants to hear, unless you're defended. Not even the strongest of minds can keep him out without help, unless there's a wall he can't reach over."

The pain had awoken her temper and she snapped at him. "I don't know of any such magic, but he didn't learn anything out of me that I didn't want him to. Of that, I am positive."

"Well, that only leaves two options. Your chakra is stronger than his," he paused. "Or you're protected by the Gods." He shut up quickly as she whirled to face him head on.

It was just too much for her, and she erupted into a fit of giggles. Gods, and her? Protected? Or even better yet, her stronger than the most powerful mage? Sakura slapped the older man on the back as her eyes water and she tried to contain herself. "Have you been drinking again? Oh you really can spin a good one sometimes."

He just looked at her, no trace of amusement in his features. "Laugh all you want, my Lady I'm just an ignorant old man at arms. But if it's so funny, why do you look as if you've been pulled through the ringer?"

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A letter came, early in the fall and Sakura hastily opened the note which held no return address._You've been looking for a horse I hear, _was written, _and I happen to have come across quite a beauty. Come meet me in the city the first chance you get- Kakashi_

Sakura couldn't think for a moment. A real horse! She tried desperately to contain her glee. Her poor pony had suffered the abuse of her now too large body for two years now, and she had really needed a proper mount for a while. But, as she thought about her current financial state, her mood dropped lower. She went over to the small case that held her savings, and counted out her coins. If she was frugal for the next season, and stopped eating sweets and buying trinkets when she went out, she would have just enough to buy a horse, if it was the _right _horse. Her mood perked back up and she couldn't help contain the smile that now creased her face.

As she sat down to work out the details of when she could go into the city, she came across something else that worried her. She knew next to nothing about buying horses and she didn't want to end up with a bad match, not that she thought that Kakashi would saddle her with a bad horse. She would have taken Yamato, but he had guard duty and something told her that her old friend and mentor wouldn't approve of her choice in friends. Normally, she would have had Shikamaru tag along as he and the rogue had gotten to be good friends, but her palace friend was restricted behind the gates until midwinter for neglecting to show up to a class because he was on the other side of the building, and it had been 'too troubling'. Still… who could she introduce to the king of thieves?

She smirked to herself as she thought of the perfect person for her escapade, and the insanity that might ensue.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Kakashi's one visible eye stared in disbelief as he nearly dropped his tankard of ale into his lap. Sakura beamed her bright jade eyes at him, playing him for all she was worth and then dissolved into a fit of giggles. Apparently Aoba hadn't sent a carrier pigeon ahead, not wanting to ruin the surprise, and for that Sakura was glad.

Naruto looked suspiciously at Sakura, who stood a head shorter next to him. "I take it that he is your, er, relative in the city?"

"Eh, well I had to tell the duke something to get out of classes this morning." She winked at him but didn't feel all that guilty. She hadn't seen Kakashi in quite some time and she missed him something fierce.

Kakashi looked to the older boy and then back to the pink haired squirt, and tried to figure out what reaction he should go for. Finally he settled for subtle amusement. "Your Highness I'm, um, honored." He gave Sakura a sideways glance and she giggled again. " It seems I won't be underestimating you a third time, punk." With that he raised himself up and gave a polite bow that went now lower than necessary.

"Oh come on, Kakashi. I only brought him along for fun. I'm sure you already know Shika's restricted to the palace for being so utterly lazy." The thief nodded, understanding their friend's terrible habit.

"Hey, Sakura? What's going on?" Oops, she had momentarily forgotten him.

"Prince Naruto, this is my friend Kakashi, the one who has the mount to show me." A very lame attempt to skirt around the elephant in the room, she thought dryly.

"What he's not telling you is that I'm not always working on the better side of the law." Kakashi stated simply. "But that's something else. Come see the beauty."

Together they followed him out and down a second staircase. "It's always good to have as many exits as you can," Kakashi said as he pointed to a third door and even a shuttered window on the roof of his rooms with a ladder reaching up to it. "Easy access, easy exit."

"Aren't you worried about thieves?" Naruto piped in innocently, and Sakura and Kakashi burst into laughter unable to hold it in.

"So, I hear Sasuke kissed Lady Kumo?" asked Kakashi, redirecting the conversation.

"Yep, although no one thought he would kiss someone that ugly. He did throw up afterwards"

"Even for ten gold nobles, I would have kissed a prettier woman. I wonder which way that boy swings sometimes." Kakashi really did know how to make her laugh.

"How'd you know about the bet?" Naruto asked, suddenly on guard. "It was a secret."

"Ah, little can be kept secret from your servants, Highness. And I have friends at the palace." Kakashi replied amiably.

A pout crossed Naruto that had Sakura dissolved in another fit of laughter. "Oh, come now Naruto. Princes shouldn't pout." That just caused his brows to knit together in frustration.

As they walked and Naruto though his idea through, Sakura and Kakashi talked about Anko and her other friends at Ichiraku's.

Finally they reached the stable yard where the horses were kept, and immediately Sakura was drawn to a beautiful mare with a shiny golden coat and a silver mane. She stroked the horse's nose and muttered words of comfort to the creature as she eyed it over. Suddenly she realized that his might not be the creature meant for her, and she look anxiously back to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, this- this was the mare you wanted me to see?" He nodded, smiling at how quickly she had run over to the horse. "Oh Kakashi, she's beautiful."

Naruto stepped into the stall and expertly ran his hands over the horse's mane and flanks, then checked its hooves and teeth. "She's in perfect condition- she must be stolen" he accused.

Dismay flooded her senses. She wouldn't take a stolen horse, as much as she loved this one. Kakashi wouldn't do that do her, right?

"No, I would never sell Sakura or his friend's stolen goods. Here, I have the papers of sale, stamped and all official looking." The prince walked over and then examined the papers nodding his head. "Well, I'll be damned. It's official."

When Sakura asked how much, Kakashi carefully thought about it and asked Sakura, "Eight gold for the mare, and two for the tack. Ten gold nobles and you may have her." Sakura hurried to count out her precious money while his tone dared Naruto to question him about it. Naruto didn't take the bait and left it alone, knowing though that the mare would cost much, much more than that.

Sakura handed the money over and gave her friend a gruff hug. "Thank you Kakashi, I don't know what I would do without you. You can have my life, I swear." He just crinkled his eye, showing her that he felt the same, and handed her the bit and saddle. She ran exuberantly to begin taking care of her new horse. "What will you name her?" he asked.

Sakura thought for a moment, and then smiled at older friend. "I think I'll call her Hime, like the princess that she is. Although, she will most certainly be a warrior princess." The two men left her to be with her new mare and stepped off to talk.

"That's not a third of what you paid for that mare." Naruto accused, and Kakashi just shrugged.

"That good for nothing father of his will never get the boy a mount, so call it an early birthday gift if you want. I'd give her to the sprout if he'd take him, but I know he wouldn't."

Naruto grimaced. He knew what it was like to have to contest with Sakura's pride. "I can't let you take a loss of almost twenty gold nobles. Besides, I owe Sakura my life." His tone quieted. "But I suppose you know that too."

"I may" Kakashi admitted.

Naruto withdrew an emerald ring from his finger, and he handed it to the man. "That should more than cover the costs of the mare."

"Yes, I suppose it does." Kakashi's mind whirled fast and his decision was made. "It would also cover something else. Would you be interested in looking at a stallion for yourself? I know that you have several horses, but that you have no lead mount, to bring you into battle." Kakashi opened the door to another stall, and inside was a beautiful white stallion who glowed like the moon and whose muscles rippled with every movement. "Put your eye to this, my prince. I don't like charity."

Naruto gave him a knowing glance, and then went to inspect the beast. From the stall he called out, "I hope you're not trying to buy me off, King of thieves."

Kakashi grinned mischievously. "Sakura didn't tell you, so how did you guess?"

Naruto have him a wry look. "Besides all of the wanted posters over the city for a young, partially masked man with silver hair and an eye patch? It would probably be because I sit on my father's council. You know, the king's?"

"Touché." They both chuckled at the understatement.

"Well, I have no reason to buy your silence. Sakura trusts you, therefore I do. I value my friendship with the young squirt, he's one of my favorites. As for this, it is a sale, right and out. This horse was in the same string as the mare, and didn't belong with the filthy old hag from Suna. I figured I would by them both, and keep the stallion for myself if I couldn't sell him."

"You have an eye for horseflesh, Kakashi, and for friends." Naruto said truthfully as they both turned to look at Sakura, who struggled to get the massive saddle on the back of the large horse. She grunted and snorted as she worked, and eventually got it on and then smiled wide with triumph. It was like watching a kid open a Midwinter gift.

"Thank you, Kakashi. A good horse can mean a man's life."

Kakashi held out a lazy hand, his eye crinkled at the prince, while searching for hidden motives. "You honor my tastes, highness."

"Oh please, call me Naruto. I think princes and kings should be friends, would you agree?"

Kakashi laughed again, liking the younger boy. "I agree, Naruto. And do not worry about our friendship. My game is with the lord provost and the provost alone."

"I should hope, or else Sakura, Shikamaru and I are in a lot of trouble." There was a nervous chuckle but Naruto then broke out into an honest grin.

Sakura had made her way over, and there was moisture in her eyes as she looked towards Kakashi. "Why?" she asked. "Why go so far for me?"

Kakashi studied the pink haired shorty for a moment and formed his words carefully. "Is it so hard to think people would want to do you well? That's how friendship works, squirt." He said it softly, and ruffled her hair. She squawked in protest but wasn't really angry at him. If anything, she held a slight blush on her cheeks.

She was still slightly baffled. "But I haven't done anything for you?"

He clucked at her folly. "That's not how it works," then smiled to show her he really, truly cared.

Sakura was confused, but she decided to stop thinking about it. Instead, she turned around and threw her arms up and gave him a giant hug that caught him off guard. Her brute strength knocked them over, and Naruto laughed so hard that he fell over as well, while Sakura worked to get up, feeling much better.

Kakashi just sat on the ground dazed, wondering if he had hit his head. Did… did he just feel breasts when he hugged his young friend?

He shook the thought aside and took them out to catch some lunch before they had to return to the palace.

-Omake-

Kakashi, the King of Thieves couldn't be happier at the moment. Earlier he had stolen a bag of gold nobles from a tax collector and killed the IRS hunter who travelled with him. Really, he had been itching to do that for a long time.

After that he met the prince of the kingdom who was surprisingly dimwitted, along with his favorite noble pink haired shorty. He had managed to sell off his two favorite horses for quite a large sum, or rather quite a lovely crown jewel.

They feasted on a lavish lunch, provided by Kakashi who was in a generous mood, and now he reclined in his favorite chair with one well-worn orange paperback novel on his chest. It was only a matter of time before Genma and Anko found him; he had told them that he was meeting them an hour ago to talk about the new trading route through Inuzaka, but his beloved book had called out the minute he stepped out of the shower.

Grabbing one of the muffins he had obtained in the market after lunch (perhaps he paid, perhaps not) he bit into the scrumptious morsel. He hadn't put his scarf back on after his shower, in anticipation of this.

Crumbs fell lightly onto his well-toned and pale abs as he moaned in sheer pleasure, and then he brushed them aside. With his other hand he rustled his wet silver locks that were drooping in an unruly mess over his left eye. Picking up his book, he began to enjoy the best combination ever invented. Muffins and porn.

All too soon, though, he whipped the scarf on as Anko came crashing up the stairs and into his room. "What the hell, Kakashi! We were supposed to-" and then she stopped to just stare.

He knew she would pause, which is why he hadn't gotten dressed yet. No woman in her right mind would deny that his body was just as delicious as that muffin. And then he remembered Anko's other side.

The woman let out a feral purr, and sulked her way over to him, swaying her large hips and leaning forward so Kakashi could peek down her corset, with a predatory look in her eye. He gulped. Whoops.

A second crashing was heard; the tell-tale signs of Genma acting as second sweep backup. This was not good. At all. Genma and Anko had a thing, and the last thing he needed was to get in-between the two of them when a fight broke out.

With a wave of the hand, and a very weak "Yo," Kakashi was up and out of his roof exit and three houses over; book in one hand, muffin in the other, and scarf in place. Too bad he forgotten his clothes.

* * *

><p>Omake- Extra<p>

Hime- Princess


	13. Embarrassment, Period

**Edited! -**Yes I know there's usualy a delay between the day i post and the day i edit but/well...get over it 3

Q/A:

1. Sakura is 12 meaning she is in her second year of being a page.

2. Also, just because I'm adding in Akatsuki members doesn't mean I'm making them all evil (although I do try and keep them in character).

3. Oh, btw- no, Kisame will not actually be blue (I find that hard to explain in an AU fic), but yes he will still be sadistic and cruel

Now, enter Kisame, some new characters, plot advancement (blah.) followed by awkwardness and fluff!~ XD Woot I love writing Kakashi 3 (R&R please!)

Oh! And if anyone wants to/has drawn any art for this fiction, please let me know! I will love you and put you in my list of people to worship forever, and put a link up to your art on my profile page. I would draw one myself... but i suck at it, and I'd rather spend time writing for reviewers (WTF I totally meant readers-) like you^.^"

* * *

><p>Several weeks after getting her beautiful mare from Kakashi, Sakura and the three other pages around her age were summoned to a special indoor practice yard.<p>

Kiba was there along with two other boys that Sakura had seen but never really talked to, since she spent most of her time with the older squires. One of the boys stood out due to his shiny black hair that was terribly styled into a bowl cut and atrociously large bushy eyebrows. He seemed to be very focused and Sakura admired that but his mannerisms were quite odd as he seemed enthusiastic about everything they discussed.

The other boy was just as odd, as he was short and rotund and Sakura had a hard time understanding how he managed to keep the weight on him with all of the training they did. This boy was quiet and didn't say much, and Sakura notice the boy not-so-stealthily slip a candy into his mouth. It was quite a feat since she didn't see his jaw move an inch as he chewed. They introduced themselves as Lee of Rock and Choji of Akimichi.

Before long Duke Itachi entered the dirt floor room, with Yamato and someone who had been mentioned before as Captain of the Palace Guard to his left, Captain Kisame. Sakura's gulp was audible as she finally had a chance to look the man over.

He towered at about six feet tall with leathery skin that was tanned from so much work outside, dried out blue-black hair that stood on end, and hard set squinty eyes. Underneath his eyes were three sets of scars on each side that had healed in an ugly way and looked almost like fish gills. His mouth was wide and his lips were thin, and when he smiled he revealed a mouth full of teeth that were all canines. Many pages and squires called him the Shark Captain, and it was obvious why. Unlike Suigetsu's fake and cheesy imitation teeth, Kisame's mouth was down-right terrifying when the man gave a crooked grin as he looked over his new prospects.

"Well, what do you think of my students?" Itachi asked after a moment, his voice mild.

Kisame snorted and tried to keep from laughing at the children. "You want me to work with those little things?" His finger found Lee and pointed at him accusingly. "You! I bet all you do after your work is dream of the fancy things you'll do when you're older. I can see it in your creepy, overly large eyes. Besides, what the hell is with that haircut! You're supposed to be a noble, right?" Next his finger jabbed at Choji. "Ah, and here we have Pudgy. Can't put down the snacks, can you fatty? How do you suppose you're going to defend anyone let alone yourself if you wield a bag of potato chips and not a weapon? Go on a diet." Sakura's brow twitched. She didn't like the man's tone, and she _really _didn't like it when people made her friends feel bad. She clenched her fists and looked to Yamato, but the man shook his head, willing her to keep silent.

"Oh, and look at the valiant boy with the war paint! Off to fight a war already, are you? You can't even hold a sword up straight yet! What will you do, talk them to death?" Kisame laughed as Kiba's ears turned red. Finally the man turned to look at Sakura, and he couldn't contain himself anymore. His barking turned into a full sail bellow that lasted several minutes and had Sakura grinding her teeth. Finally, when he had caught his breath, he looked to the other boys to ascertain if a joke was being played on him.

"Hell no, you want me to train a soft lily now. Itachi, you've gone soft. And is he even _really _a boy? For Kami's sake, he has pink hair!" Again he laughed. "He's the shortest boy I've ever seen and he has no muscles. Itachi, none of these boys are fit. They will all fail and I refuse to teach them."

Sakura wanted to argue with him; better yet she wanted to fight him. Her common sense told her that she would lose, but she didn't really care. Not only had he insulted her friends and her year mates, but he had crossed the line and insulted her for being weak because she looked like a girl. She stopped herself only when she remembered that the Duke and Yamato were there, but she swore she would show him differently.

Itachi himself just smiled at the Captain and patted the taller man on the shoulder. "You say this every time, my friend. And every time, you turn out incredible swordsmen. Oh, and are you taking the blood pressure medicine Duke Shikaku prescribed? I don't want you having an aneurism." He then turned to his students who suddenly found the cold Duke's normal indifference down right cheery. "Kisame will be teaching you the art of fencing and swordplay. Guardsman Yamato will help and teach you how to craft in the armory. No, Sakura, don't look to me like that. I save the little time I have training for the more promising squires." Sakura lowered her head, ashamed and embarrassed to notice she had worn a pleading look; she really didn't want to work with this new man.

"You will learn how to forge a sword, how to draw it and how to hold it. None of this is as easy as it looks, although I am sure you will find out. For the next two years you well eat, sleep and breathe every moment wearing your practice sword- remember a man lives or dies by it. If it leaves your side you will have to sit a vigil for a night in the Fire God's temple and assist the priests for a week in cleaning. If any of you give Guardsman Yamato or Captain Kisame reason to complain, believe me, we will have words. I know how much you boys enjoy our little chats."

With that he gave them a curt nod and exited the room to resume whatever business he had left back in the main palace. Kisame looked them over from head to toe once again, and didn't seem to come to any new conclusions.

"Well, before any of you wise experienced lads even touch a sword, you will make one," He said with heavy sarcasm and an evil grin. "Go now with Yamato to the armory." Glad to get out of the Shark's presence, all of the pages hurried behind Yamato, Sakura included.

That was the beginning of a hard, grueling winter for Sakura. The month that followed in the armory she learned how to burn her hands on mental that was too hot to temper, how to put out a fire that had been burning at a steady heat, and how to sand off just too much to create a beautiful lopsided edge. Yamato consoled her by saying that everyone learned that way, and that she should just watch her other classmate's trials and errors.

That didn't help her at all. She was a girl, and because she was a girl it only meant that she had to work ten times harder to prove what she was worth to the boys and to herself. If anything, she had to be better than them, perpetually. After a while she started rising an hour before dawn to sit in the armory and just observe what the others were doing.

She had realized that as she worked during her practice hours she had had no time to look around her. Here, in the early mornings before dawn, she could watch and learn and truly soak in what she had been trying and failing to do for four whole weeks. Soon enough, the extra time paid off and Sakura could make a usable sword, although it was still by no means pretty.

There was no time to celebrate, though, because as soon as all four pages had working practice swords Kisame had them line up and start on the practice drills. It was similar to staff work, but much, much harder with a sword. The first step was learning how to quickly remove it from its sheath; an art that was much easier to watch than do. Sakura banged herself in the thigh with the blade more than once and even tapped the butt of her hilt against her jaw hard enough to bruise one afternoon. This made her instructor laugh, and only made her anger well inside of her.

Her teammates would have laughed, perhaps, if the memory of what her temper was like wasn't so fresh in their minds. No one wanted to end up like Suigetsu, and seeing as they were each having their own troubles, it really wasn't worth it.

Next came the drills in overhead, middle and lower passes to both block and attack. They were each planned out step by step by the instructor. It was tedious and frustrating, and Sakura just wanted to get to learning how to fight with the damned thing. Day after day it was the same routine; high block, mid-block, low block _Switch! _High swing, mid swing, low swing _Switch!_

They learned to do everything with their practice swords tucked into their sheaths and clipped onto their belts. Kisame was everywhere, hovering in the shadows waiting for one of them to take it off. It wasn't just Itachi's threat that made them keep it on, Sakura realized as she was eating lunch one afternoon absentmindedly fingering the hilt of her blade.

She had recalled a particularly disturbing memory of when Kiba had taken it off on a dare for one meal, only to have the Captain randomly attack him with a dull blade as he ate. The worn metal had dug into his side and since he had nothing to block himself with, his rib had been shattered mercilessly. The palace healers had done what they could but even now Kiba was sore. The only time it was safe to take it off was when they were alone in their rooms, with the door _locked._

Kisame seemed to pay Sakura particular attention. She didn't know if it was because she had pink hair, or because she was so short, but either way he was constantly criticizing every move and pass that she made twofold for the critiques he gave the other boys. It wore against her nerves until one day at practice she snapped. Anger reared its ugly head, and she opened her mouth like a fool. He had called her dimwitted, slow and stupid. He had said she was dropped on her head at birth and that she was a midget. He taunted that she would never be a knight and that she would only ever be fit to be a 'Lord' who wrote poetry and wooed ladies. Her pride couldn't let him get away with all of that, teacher or not.

"You want me to be confident in myself and my work, right?" she snapped at him. "But how am I supposed to do that with you constantly insulting me!"

Kisame just grinned at her, although he looked somewhat let down. "Well, pinky, if you let an old shark like me get under your skin that much then you couldn't have had much confidence to start with."

She bit her lip and shook with anger but didn't reply, instead channeling her anger into her practice. Kiba, who was her partner for the exercise, winced as she put more force than necessary behind a blow. Sakura apologized quietly and felt like crap for the rest of the practice. She didn't mean to be a bully and take it out on her friend. When they were cleaning up, Kiba came over and patted her shoulder.

"Look Sakura, don't beat yourself up about it. He gets under all our skin; you're just the only one with the courage to say anything back." He grinned genuinely and meandered off for a shower, as Sakura realized she was the only one with the _insanity _to say something. Either way her mood was lightened as she went to wash as well.

Finally spring came, and Duke Itachi came to visit one of their classes. He hadn't been by to visit since the initial meeting, and so Kisame decided to have them try something new. Joy.

"Alight, girls. Gather around me. Today we're going to have freeform sparring, and Choji don't look so scared, yes we'll be using padding." He tossed a set of said padding to the boy and to Lee, and motioned to have them move to the center of the ring. "Let's see what you ladies have learned."

Sakura could only cringe at the sight. It was terrible, with one of them clumsily making a pass as the other quickly scurried backwards only to realize he should have blocked. Lee had the advantage, if you could even call it that, but it was apparent that he had trouble connecting one attack with the next. After about five minutes of this joke they called fencing, Duke Itachi called them to a halt, and he and Kisame met with them to review their moves. Together they helped the boys point out their mistakes and hopefully correct them.

"Alright you two, now you have something to work off of. Well, Haruno? You and Inuzaka ready yet or are you still trying to pick your jaws up off the ground?" Sakura just nodded and wiped her sweaty palms on her dirty tunic as she took a set of padding from Lee. She really, _really _didn't want to embarrass the Duke with terrible swordsmanship.

That thought didn't last long as she paired off against Kiba. He was a head and a half taller than her, and so much more muscle than she. Panic rose but she forced it down as she took her ready stance. It was like taking a test, she reasoned with herself, and she was great at tests. Only apparently this one was in an entire league of its own.

Before she was ready Kiba had his sword up and crashing down towards her head and Sakura could only stumble backwards and try to get her sword up. When she did, it only served to block the next blow that he delivered to her midsection. He was following the drills that they had done, while she once again scrambled backwards trying to heft the large weapon up quickly. She wasn't quick enough and suddenly her feet were swept painfully out from under her. Kiba stood over her with the tip of his wooden practice sword pushed lightly against the bridge of her nose; the victory position.

Sakura yielded, and Kiba helped her up. She couldn't look at anyone as the sound of Kisame's deep throated laughter filled the arena. She shook Kiba's hand and then as the bells rang, she made a hasty retreat. She couldn't face the Duke, whom she admired so much, or her other year mates who had been so impressed that she had bested Suigetsu. Here in this moment it had never been more obvious that she was a girl masquerading boys clothing only.

That night as she lay in her bed, she replayed the match over and over, trying to figure out what she had done wrong. No matter how she saw it, she hadn't been able to get her body to move how she wanted it to, and it was frustrating her and keeping her from sleeping. She tried to reason that it was simply because Kiba was better than her, but she couldn't truly believe that. Finally she got up and dressed, and sought out Yamato in the other room who was getting ready for the early morning watch. She stood silently in his doorway, and waited for him to notice her. When he did, he sighed quietly and patted the bed beside him. She went and sat next to him, leaning into his warmth and trying to right her mixed up brain.

"I saw what happened, my Lady. You didn't do too poorly."

Sakura made a face. "Yes I did, don't coddle me. And I know it wasn't simply because Kiba was better, so- what did I do wrong?" She asked as she turned to face him in the darkened room. She was so little and yet she looked so troubled. It was times like this that it angered Yamato that Sakura's dad didn't care more about her.

"Follow me," Was all he said as he went down to the kitchens to flirt with one of the maids and bribe an early breakfast out of the cook and a pastry tart for Sakura. She smiled at the treat, glad to know he remembered these were her favorite back in Haruno. Finally they walked the short distance up to the top of the palace walls, and watched as the sky turned from a pallid gray to a dusky rose as dawn approached.

In her mind, Sakura was humiliated ever worse because Yamato had seen her failure. He had been the one to first teach her how to use her weapons, and he was her man at arms. She was a failure as a master and she knew the others in the Guard would give him a hard time for having such a weak and pathetic master.

"I don't get it," Sakura whispered into the silence. "It was like my mind was working fine, telling my body to move left and right, and to make a pass or block, but my body wouldn't listen at all! Kiba wasn't perfect but he did so well."

"Kiba's just a bit of a natural. You're just not a natural with the sword, Master Sakura. Some are born to it, like me. Others never get the hang of it and they simply let it go. Finally there are the few that-"

"Yes?" Sakura cut him off with eager words. She wasn't the first, and she'd be damned if she gave up. She was literally hanging on to the words he spoke.

"Well, then there are those who learn how to use the sword. They don't let a piece of sharpened metal, or a man with a sadistic teaching style beat them. It means extra hours of work and bruises and aches, but it pays off in the end. For most."

"And this is possible? You've seen it?"

"Just as I've seen a Lady learn how to be a Lad, or how I've seen a younger smaller Lady beat a bully of an older man in a fair fight." Yamato replied with a yawn, and Sakura took several minutes to think this over. Finally she looked at him with a new fire in my eyes.

Sakura thought about how hard she had trained to take on Suigetsu; all of the hours she spent before the dawn bell rang practicing her fighting skills, and all of the hours before bed working her muscles. She thought about the terrible bruises she had and the rumors she had had to endure. In the end though, it had been worth it.

"Mind if I borrow your sword?" She asked innocently. He stared at the girl like she had grown three heads.

"The thing is as big as you are, and even heavier yet." he said at last, choosing his words carefully.

Sakura only gave him a small, knowing smile in return.

"Exactly."

He slowly unbuckled the belt and handed it over to her, and watched as she tested the weight and smiled in an almost disturbing manor. She liked how heavy it felt in her screaming arms, like it was the heaviest thing she had ever lifted.

"Thanks, I'll get it back to you later." Sakura said as she ran off to find an empty practice room with lots of mirrors. Yamato just shook his head and resumed his watch.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A week into May Sakura woke up an hour before dawn to practice with Yamato's sword, and turned paler than the ghosts at the Sora temple. A blush rose high on her cheeks as she tore at the sheets underneath. She almost passed out at the sight.

She had been trained to heal, but the sight of a pool of fresh blood still didn't sit all that well with her, especially on an empty stomach. The blood was smeared on her sheets and in between her thighs and Sakura quickly assessed herself for any damage. When she couldn't find a wound, she began to panic.

Running a bath, she worked to wipe the crimson stains off of her while she frantically tore the sheets off of her bed and shoved them into the waste bin. Deciding she didn't have enough time, she cut the water and used a towel to wipe at her legs and other areas she was too embarrassed to think about. What the _hell _was happening to her body? She needed to see a woman healer, and quick.

This was going to be hard, because all of the healers at the palace were men. Sakura couldn't trust a man with this, and it only took her a second to decide who to go to for help. He would definitely know someone who could help her, although the ride outside the city without warning would mean restriction the palace for a month. But right now did she have any other choice?

Hurriedly she tucked behind her changing screen and put on her clothes, while wrapping several layers of cloth around her panties. When she put on her breeches they felt big and bulky, and she wanted to start crying at the discomfort. Instead she put her mind to quickly running down to the stables and saddling her mare, and riding straight into the city.

Sakura quietly threw open the shutters of the window roof and dropped into the room and quietly landed on the floor. She only wanted to wake one person not the whole household. Instead of her usual greeting she was met by the feel of naked flesh against her back and a knife pressed to her throat.

She tried not to move an inch, as she realized that in the lighting Kakashi couldn't make out who she was. "K-kakahsi, put the knife down you idiot, it's me." She couldn't see him, but she heard the frown when he spoke.

"And since when have you taken to sneaking into my room unannounced while I'm sleeping?" He asked her, clearly irritated at being woken up.

"And the roof; was that really necessary?" His tone was still sharp and Sakura gulped a little, knowing she was going to have some explaining to do. Oh, wonderful, and his naked body pressed against hers was causing a weird unwanted fluttery feeling in her stomach, too.

"Kakashi, this is important!" she whispered, worry clear in her voice causing Kakashi to back off and put the knife away. He sat on his bed, and leaned back into the shadow so she couldn't get a good look at his face. Damn him.

"Alright, I'll take the bait. Explain then." With this Sakura blushed a bright red and began to look everywhere and anywhere but where he was.

"I need a healing woman." Kakashi didn't miss the gender specification and raised a brow.

"A woman?" he repeated, and Sakura began to wish she hadn't come at all. She knew Kakashi wouldn't let her alone until she had told him the whole truth.

"Yes!" she snapped then, but pushed her anger back. "I am girl. And I'm having a- a problem, and I need to see a healing woman _now._"

This really wasn't what Kakashi had expected to wake up to this morning. Maybe he was still dreaming. Plucking his scarf off of his dresser with one hand, he wrapped it around his lower face as he sat back up and then walked over to the young boy-wait-girl.

"Ok then, where are your breasts?" he asked.

"I usually bind them every morning with healer's bandages." She replied. "It hurts, but it gets the job done." Suddenly she looked to where his single eyes was trained and shrieked at him. "Kakashi _stop staring at my chest!_" He held his hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"Look Sakura, you're asking me to believe an awful lot here." He said but he wasn't prepared when she huffed and stomped over to him, and pushed his hand against her bound chest. It was surprisingly flat, but he could tell after years of searching people for weapons that there was a rounded bulge on the side. The minute he made that assessment he pulled his hand back and blushed as well.

"Ok! Ok, so you're a girl. We have a lot to talk about you and I, and oh Kaji, I'm still naked! Sakura turn around while I put something on."

She huffed again and tsked his behavior. "I've seen you naked before."

"Uh, well, now it's a little different. Just do as I say. Anyways, you need a female healer right? I know just the woman, she's my own sister. Well, adopted sister. Okay you can turn around now."

The blush that had blossomed on both of them was still intact but Sakura managed to find her voice easier now that he was now clothed. "What's her name?"

"Kurenai, and we can talk on the way since I suppose this is urgent."

Once again Sakura turned a bright shade of tomato red and nodded, and together they quickly hurried down the stairs and into the stable yard, where Kakashi went to her horse.

"You're small enough; we'll just both ride Hime and make this faster." She nodded and mounted up, her back to his. Tsunade, how she just wanted this to be _over, _and she really wasn't looking forward to the lovely talk she would have with the Duke when she got back about her absence.

_-TBC-_

* * *

><p>Kyaaa naked Kakashi! (insert fangirl squeal) now forget I did that…<p>

Btw if you enjoyed the last Omake review and let me know, and I'll start adding them to every chapter ^^


	14. Denial is a Girl's Best Friend

**Quick! Hurry!** Go read my new story **House of the Rising Sun** **and tell me what you think!**

If you haven't noticed yet, I _really _love writing Kakashi. Enjoy more from him and Kurenai (and others towards the end of the chapie)

And I'm totally aware that I don't usually spin out these suckers this fast, but I have no current life. (Getting the flu in college sucks). A big-huge-Thank-You! to everyone who read or reviewed chapter 13 last night or today 3 feel the love

So for the time being, maybe if you love me more I'll do this more often? Or maybe just send a review :3 ? Or if you really feel oh- so- inclined you could draw a naked picture of Kakashi from the last chapter for me to drool at like an invalid (WAIT I TOTALLY WOULDN'T DO THAT, RIGHT GUYS?) ohhhhhkay, anyways enjoy! ~Jo M.

* * *

><p>Kakashi's lightly clothed and hard muscular stomach was warm and oddly comforting against her back as they rode towards a nicer district of the lower city. The black vest that he had unlaced was wrapped around her to keep her even warmer, and Sakura thanked him inwardly for the trivial things that always made her feel better. Every few minutes he would pull her out of their comfortable silence to guide hew down a new street, and she would shuffle with the reigns. Although the ride didn't abate any of her aches, it helped with her nerves and by the time they stopped on a little street she could finally talk without shaking.<p>

Kakashi dismounted and led her to a little house with a sign hanging from the front door. It had a simple cup and stir stick in blue circled in aqua and Sakura immediately recognized it as emblem for a female healer. In Haruno, Shizune had a similar sign carved into the wood of the door to her workshop. The house was a simple affair, narrow, with two stories and a thatched roof and a small stable yard in the back.

Sakura watched as her friend took out an old key and unlocked the stable doors, leading them around to the back of the house where she saw that there was also a beautiful garden with medicinal plants growing.

"No I don't break into my own sister's house, squirt." Kakashi said as Sakura gave him a sideways glance. That made her giggle, and she only hoped that the woman would have half as good a humor as he did.

She trailed behind him in through a side door and into a full kitchen, where herbs hung from the rafters to dry and tea was on the stove. The shuffling of a long skirt could be heard from the next room over and once again Sakura began to sweat nervously.

"Sister, I have a patient for you." he didn't bother raising his voice and not two seconds later the woman was in the room and alert, her attention focused on Sakura. Seeing the young child her eyes softened and her hands unclenched. Sakura had no idea how she'd heard Kakashi who had spoken so softly.

Kurenai sent her a brief look in answer to the unspoken question. "My hearing is as good as my brother's nose." Sakura nodded. She had noticed Kakashi had the uncanny ability to smell the faintest of scents. "So what can I do for such a young lad? You're not a thief, and Kakashi has said many a good thing about you. However, I have a feeling this isn't a social visit."

The woman's frown was small and it looked out of place with her beautiful figure. Sakura had originally thought that Anko, Queen of the court of Rogue, was the most beautiful woman she had ever met. Now she reassessed those standards. Kurenai had long curly black hair that swayed at her waist and hazelnut eyes that reflected slightly crimson from her chakra abundance. Instead of black pupils, hers were also tinted by her gift, shining back as a darker red that reminded Sakura of Hibiscus blossoms.

To complement her eyes, the woman wore a light eye powder in earthy tones, and dark lip rouge. Her skin was as fair as porcelain and her burgundy skirt and white blouse were meant for work. It was breathtaking, and while Anko might be the most _exotic _woman Sakura had ever met, Kurenai was definitely the most beautiful.

Pulling herself out of the sudden revere, she looked up to Kakashi for reassurance. The young man placed a large warm hand on her shoulder, propelling her to finally speak.

"I'm a girl, Ma'am." Sakura said bluntly. The blush was back like a raging inferno, and having Kakashi in the room wasn't making talking about this much easier after all. This was woman's talk, and he had to leave _now_. She pursed her lips as Kakashi confirmed this last bit with his sister.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything about her last remark or choice of profession. Instead she noticed how awkward Sakura seemed to be, especially whenever Kakashi spoke. Finally she turned her head to the only male in the room. "Firewood. I need firewood from the market, dearest brother. Care to fetch me a load? Now?"

Her stern tone left no room for arguing and Sakura stifled her giggles as Kakashi left the house pouting like a kicked puppy. Once he was gone she turned again to the page, "So what's really the matter then. Something you don't want to talk about with Kakashi around?"

Sakura nodded. "I-I'm having bleeding."

A minute passed as the woman sorted out her thoughts and then an idea seemed to pass her mind. "And where is this bleeding coming from?"

The pinkette was now mortified. She couldn't answer, but quietly pointed in-between her legs in reply. A series of other medical questions were asked, and the girl could only shake her head no or nod yes. Finally Kurenai looked at her sympathetically with a soft smile.

"You poor thing," Kurenai chuckled as Sakura's face heated up again to a full simmer. "I suppose no one has told you of your monthly bleeding then?" Sakura shook her head no, wracking her brain for any mention of the words previous. Wait, there was one time Shizune spoke of it in passing…

"What the _hell? _You mean this is normal?" She shouted at the older woman, going into a light shock. How was she ever going to keep this from the other boys? There were going to find out, accuse her of being a fake, and send her home where she would be-

"Slow down there small one," Kurenai said, pouring a cup of hot relaxing tea, seeing that the young girl was clearly getting worked up over things she couldn't control. "We cannot have children until this cycle begins. Do not worry; I doubt it will ever stop you from becoming a knight."

Sakura took a sip of the steaming tea, ignoring the bitter taste on her tongue after years of drinking the old medicines Shizune would brewed up for her. It was a matter of moments before the ache she hadn't noticed in her lower back faded and disappeared, along with the nausea she had been carrying with her since waking up. Her blush lessened and she kept her eyes trained on the floor. "Thank you, Madam Kurenai."

The woman smiled gently. "Just Kurenai, please. I'm a healer, simple and true and while I may be related to that feckless brother of mine, I am not involved with the court of rogue." After a pause and a thought she added with a knowing grin, "Well, I do give Kakashi and his best of friends priority though."

Sakura nodded in understanding. Grimacing she decided to get it all over with. "Alright, well, how much do I need to know about this cycle thing? And how long must I put up with it?"

"It will last until you are too old to bear children and it's just as normal, and occurs as often, as the full moon's cycle. You are going to have to get used to it, dear."

This was complete folly, Sakura decided as she sipped at the tea and thought about the horrible blood stains in her bed that morning. She could feel the moisture in her eyes as she yelled. "There is no _way _I'm going to put up with this. I'll change it; maybe I'll use my chakra to stop it!"

Kurenai walked over and slapped her lightly on the check. "That is nonsense and you'd best remember it. Tsunade deigned it that all women have their monthly bleeding and you would be a fool to try and change what the Gods have decided. The Gods have willed this, just as the Gods have willed you to be short and pink haired and female, and obviously _silly._"

Sakura sat stunned. No one had punished her or lectured her like that since she had been a little child back in Haruno, and as a few tears rolled down to her chin as she realized she probably deserved it. She sniffled as she remembered the time she had tried to use her chakra to make her grow taller and had had a roaring headache for a week afterwards. Shizune had said the same thing, and Sakura knew it. The Gods didn't like it when humans tried to meddle in their work.

"Well, perhaps you are not that silly, then." The woman said taking a seat next to Sakura on the exam table. She brushed lightly at her tears with a sad smile and then patted the girl's mused pink hair. "Dear, you can always change your place in life- that much has been made obvious. But no matter how hard you wish otherwise, you will always be female. The sooner you accept and embrace that, the happier you will be. One day, you might even enjoy being a woman and not a man."

After Sakura glared at her, Kurenai changed tactics. "Well I'll take a wild guess that you aren't used to your body doing things without your consent?"

"It's bad enough my breasts keep growing" the girl grumbled, her jade eyes hard and angry.

Kurenai nodded. "Let me examine those. If you aren't binding them properly it will hurt and no doubt make you cross." As she checked under Sakura's tunic, she continued to inform the girl of what she would need to do for her health. "It will come every month now, and last four to seven days. Bandage yourself. Here this is what you will use,-" she pulled some thicker cloth out from a drawer. "Remember that if you lie with a man, the cycle will stop. Do you know what happens when you lie with a man?"

Sakura groaned audibly and covered her ears. She had heard from the older boys how excited they were to become knights and do… things, with the women at court. She had smacked Naruto and Shikamaru a number of times for being crude in her presence, and when Naruto questioned her own orientation, she merely told him that speaking of such things was not what princes or nobles should do and that it went against chivalry.

Kurenai chuckled again, and covered her mouth with the back of her hand. "Well I see you know the male side of things. But remember, it's quite pleasant for a female too, and it will only take once to get you with a child. You are young now and the idea seems like nonsense, but I'll give you a charm against pregnancy for when you're older. If you ever change your mind, and want to have children, take it off or throw it away."

The girl's expression had gone sour; she had no intentions of marrying or settling down. "When pigs fly."

The look in Kurenai's eye was skeptical but she wisely chose not to comment on it. Instead she looked again back at Sakura. "The bindings you wear are good and all, but it's obvious that it's uncomfortable. Return to me in a month and I will have a special corset made for you to wear under your garments that will feel more freeing while still hiding everything."

Thank Tsunade; this bandaging was becoming a curse of its own. They had heard Kakashi return a while ago, and Kurenai turned to face the door.

"I assume Kakashi is going to have some questions for you as well, he looked quite worried." Sakura nodded again, starting to feel like a bobble-head as Kurenai called out slightly louder, "Oh sweet brother of mine, stop listening at keyholes."

Kakashi opened the door after a beat, and reached up to scratch the top of his head. "Well I just happened to drop a silver noble right in front of the door and I had bent to pick it up."

He received two flat, non-believing looks. "Is all good with my favorite noble?

"Oh, she'll be fine." Kurenai shrugged. "She just needs some time to adjust."

"Thank Tsunade, Kaji and Sora alike. Is that the calming tea of yours, Gods know I could use some." She nodded and rose to pour him a mug. "Alright, Sakura- the truth now, and the whole of it. I can tell when you hedge things out."

Sakura nodded, took another sip of the tea, and began. She told them about her mother's death and how it affected her father, and how she was passed into the care of Shizune and Yamato. She told them about her best friend and brother Gaara, and their wild idea to become great people who did great things. She then told him about the forged letter and her years at the palace, and wrapped it all up with ending here at his sister's house.

"I'm not going to stop and you can't make me. I didn't ask to be born a girl." Sakura said firmly. "I have someone I want to become, a goal to work towards. I've gotten through too much to turn back now."

Kakashi looked at her with the same raised eyebrow Kurenai had used. Even if they weren't blood related, they sure were similar. "Well, being a girl hasn't stopped you yet so I doubt it ever will, but are you telling me that you wish to remain a pretty man all your life?" He tried to hide his laugh with his scarf, but the movements in his tunic and his eye crease gave him away. Sakura's anger pitched and she grabbed the nearest object and threw it at him for embarrassing her. He dodged the oncoming book and held up his hands again in surrender.

"Ok, sorry for laughing, but do you really want to be a man? I didn't peg you for transvestite- they carry a different aura." This time Kurenai gave him an annoyed jab to the ribs.

"No! Of course not you dolt." She was already reaching for the next projectile. "After I turn eighteen and I'm granted my shield, I'll tell them. By then I will have proven that I am worthy, and they can't very well take the title back from me unless I break the law. And if they hate me- well- figure I will go off and adventure for a while until things cool down."

Now both of Kakashi's eyebrows were raised. "You want me to believe that Shikamaru will hate you if he finds out you're a woman? I think he'll find that too much trouble, don't you? And, no, surely the prince won't hate you when he finds out. You two have been glued to each other's side for the past year now, practically inseparable. What about Sasuke and Sai, and your friend of a knight, Sir Asuma? Kurenai, I think I need my hearing checked. Will you pencil that in for me?"

Sakura stood up then, suddenly facing the demon she had tried to keep at bay for the past two years. "I'm a _girl, _Kakashi! I'm lying to them, and I'm doing men's things-"

"And you do them better than most young men," he said with finality, drawing her into a soft embrace. Sakura rarely got passionate about anything, and to do so about this meant she was very, conceivably worried about it. She sighed into the front of his vest. "Hush now, and only think of the hate if it actually comes to be. Your secret is safe with us, Sakura."

For the second time that day her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him back. "Thank you, Kakashi."

"I'm treating you like a girl when we're alone from now on."

Sakura remembered her talk of the monthly cycle. "Fat chance I have of forgetting that." And Kurenai snickered, guessing what had triggered the young girl's tart reply.

"I suppose if you insist" Sakura trailed off; already deep in her thoughts of things she had to get done for later that day.

"I do."

"Hate to break up the moment, kids, but Sakura I think you'll need some notes for the Duke about your sweet aunt who's just moved into the city and needed your urgent help today." Sakura wanted to hit her head against the exam bed. Duke Itachi was not going to be happy, and that was putting it mildly. She was never more glad that intelligence seemed to run in Kakashi's family.

"Yes that would be wonderful. That would also make it easier for me to visit you in the future for exams."

"Exactly. I'll want to see you every two to three months. Kakashi? Be a dear and go get some of your forged noble's certificates for Sakura to bring back with her. Sakura, I hope you don't mind lending me the Haruno name, if only on paper?" Sakura smiled and shook her head, glad to have a woman she could talk to in this city.

Kurenai went back to brewing another set of tea while Kakashi left again and Sakura helped out around the room. Soon enough the rogue was back with his official looking documents and ribbons, scrawling away at the papers. He handed them each a copy of the paper about Sakura's 'Aunt Kurenai'.

"I'll enjoy watching you grow up, squirt." Kakashi said with amusement in his eyes. "And if you ever need anything, count on me to be there."

"I never thought for a second that I couldn't." she replied, smiling back at him.

"Gods, I think you're probably the only one in the city who can say that besides me" Kakashi's sister said as a joke, and they made their way into the stable yard to fetch Hime. "He's a good boy, if he is a little crooked. Now here, slip this on."

Kurenai held out a gold charm hanging by a thin leather cord. The symbol in the middle looked somewhat like an eye, but also like a woman and she could feel the power radiating off of it. She slipped it over her head and tucked it under her blouse and quickly enough the bazar magic faded.

"You have those notes for when you want to see me but from now on, if it's an emergency, have Kakashi's men bring me to you so you don't get in trouble with the Duke. He can be a dried up coot sometimes." Sakura giggled at thinking of Itachi in such a manor but agreed with the woman. She spoke again and Sakura watched Kurenai's eyes go slightly unfocused. "Give me your hand, Sakura."

Confusion played across the girl's features but the older woman was oblivious. Instead she took up Sakura's hand and drew Tsunade's sign on her palm and continued to stare into nothingness. Quickly she pulled her hand back as if she had been bitten.

"Oh, poor child." Kurenai said, sounding more concerned for Sakura than she had all morning. Sakura groaned inwardly. "Now what?"

For seconds that seemed to stretch on, Kurenai just looked into Sakura's jade eyes, lines formed at her eyes, and her mouth pursed slightly. "Nothing to be done of it, really, but Tsunade has her hand on you." She tried a smile, but it didn't set right on her face. "You have been given a hard path to walk, Sakura of Haruno. I wish you luck and all the help I can offer."

The girl backed away and dismissed the words as foolishness, joining Kakashi and mounting up with him. He then left her with Hime at the gates to the palace and Sakura hurried to get back before lunch as her stomach growled.

"Two guesses as to who wants to see you," Yamato asked as she slipped back into her room to change.

"The king of Kirigakure and Sora the god of death." She said with a straight face, and then broke into giggles. Gods this was going to be terrible. She had heard stories at mealtime of what Itachi did to students who skipped out.

"Duke Itachi, Sakura. Better change and go see him _soon._" She just nodded and moved a notch faster than she had been going.

For visiting the city without warning anyone ahead of time, even at the call of her Aunt (Sakura was amazed she held a straight face as he read over her documents), Itachi had given her the seventy two hours of hell punishment of sitting under tutelage of a Fire temple priest. She had to, for those three days, eat only a small bowl of rice once a day, hold prayer with the other priests, and scrub floors the rest of the time. She also got about twelve hours of sleep total. The experience would never be forgotten, and she was restricted to the palace for the rest of the month.

Sakura's thirteenth birthday passed and the most exciting thing she did was start a new set of sword drills that Yamato had taught her. He had gotten her a bag of sweets; Naruto had gotten her a book on chakra control, and Shikamaru had gotten her a plain chess set so that they could have matches when he was around. Other than that, it was a simple affair. She would have gone in to see Kakashi, but after her punishment and with the Duke's eye on her, she decided to play it safe until the end of the summer. When nothing came from her father, she bit her tongue and put in an extra hour with the heavy sword. It was silly to expect anything after so many years of nothing, anyways.

Duke Itachi wasn't the only one keeping an eye on her. Shikamaru continued to watch his friend closely, each of her actions affirming or dismissing the connecting thoughts of his. He never once voiced his opinions out loud, though. Sir Asuma also studied her carefully, as they often retreated to his rooms with Shikamaru or just the two of them to play chess or simply talk about human nature.

Sakura liked the way Sir Asuma explained why people did things that often seemed so foolish. She would come to him with a question, often upset or irritated at the stupidity of the human race, and he would help her sort it out from a different perspective. These life lessons were invaluable, and they quickly became the favorite part of her day.

Shikamaru and Asuma were in the middle of a game one afternoon after the evening meal when Sakura entered the large rooms. "Shikamaru mentions you haven't seen my estates." They both watched her with an odd look as she drew near.

"No, sir." Sakura frowned at them and then nudged a piece on the board. Asuma looked at it and a light bulb went off as he noticed the move she had suggested, and followed through with it to take Shikamaru's castle. The boy swore as Sakura finished her reply. "I haven't seen anything besides this city, Kohona, and Port Mizu where we went last summer for our trip. That's not counting Haruno, of course."

Asuma paused his game as he turned to pay more attention to Sakura. His brows were raised with his suggestion, "You should really see more of the Fire Country. Anyways, did you know I have ruins at Sarutobi? It's one of the oldest estates and I used to explore them when I was a boy- it dates back to the Old Ones."

It was Sakura's turn to raise her eyebrows. She had heard of the Old Ones in his class, and they had always intrigued her as they had been medically advanced and terrified of age. After a great war with the Gods, who felt they were becoming too powerful, only bits and pieces of their past remained.

Energy flooded her like fire from the hearth at the prospect of getting to see something that old and renowned. Sakura had always wanted to know more about the people that had come before her, and the lost knowledge they had possessed.

"Are your ruins any good?" She asked lightly, trying not to let her excitement get the best of her. She always hated the feeling of being let down by things. "Have you found anything?"

Asuma's eyes danced in the fire and Shikamaru gave her a lazy grin. "They are quite large, and I've found a number of things to indicate that it was an entire house. Would you like to go with me? Oh, and Shikamaru, you're in check."

The squire grumbled as he worked his way out of defeat and Sakura thought about the offer for less than a heartbeat. "I'd love to go. Do you think it's true that the Gods were actually afraid of them and that they really rained fire down on the northern lands?"

Asuma turned to reply, with another odd look in his eyes before Shikamaru called him back to say that he, now, was in check.

"I never knew you were so interested in the Gods or their history." He remarked.

Sakura's mouth twisted into a scowl. "It's not something I talk about much. Duke Orochimaru doesn't like to answer questions about the Gods or the Old Ones, and when someone asks he says we're too young to understand. No one else is that interested, anyways, so it doesn't matter."

For the first time Shikamaru pulled his head out of his game. "I'm certainly interested in it, but I agree. Trying to get the Duke to talk about either is like pulling teeth- and it's not worth the work." _So typical of him, _she thought.

"I don't think that's wise," Asuma remarked, seemingly troubled. "The Gods are much too busy in our lives to be ignoring them. Check mate, Shikamaru." They shook hands and now Asuma had both boys' attentions.

"Why don't you tag along, Shikamaru, since you find it interesting as well?" The boy thought about it for a moment and then grinned again.

"Sounds like fun, Asuma. I'll run it past my dad tonight. One of the few perks of having your father as your Knight Master." Shikamaru winked at Sakura and bowed to the knight. "Well, if you'll excuse me, my father wants to go over medical herbs with me before I sleep."

Asuma chucked at that. "Don't let me keep Shikaku waiting. You'd both best be going. Goodnight then." They each bowed and returned to their rooms.

Sakura had just changed into her nighclothes and long over robe when Ebisu knocked on her door. Wondering what could be going on so late at night, Sakura stuck her head into the hall where she was informed the Duke wanted to see her.

She was dressing in a flurry of panic and confusion when Yamato entered his room and saw her scurrying about. "What have you done this time?" He asked tiredly.

"I haven't the slightest idea!" Sakura shot at him, and then realized how silly she seemed. Falling into a fit of giggles she managed, "Perhaps he likes my company."

Instead of taking her to the Duke's office, Ebisu led her down several halls to where the royal chambers sat. The room she waited outside of was only four doors down from the King's room. She was informed that this was the Duke's private studies, and she was to act accordingly.

Duke Itachi answered the door in a bright blue brocade dressing gown, with his family's crest spattering in small print at the bottom of the garment. "I suppose you have heard from Asuma that he wants you to ride to Sarutobi with him and Shikamaru tomorrow morning?"

Sakura was momentarily speechless. It wasn't the outfit that was throwing her off so much as how soon it was all happening. Asuma hadn't said anything about leaving so fast, and Sakura was just trying to keep pace in the conversation without looking at the Duke like he had hit his head too hard. She opened and closed her mouth several times, and then pinched her arm when her voice didn't work.

It hurt like hell, and she didn't wake up so apparently this wasn't a dream.

_-TBC-_


	15. Ruins and Insanity

Ok! So I know I'm horrible and it's officially been forever since I've updated, but RL just kind of got in the way. Anyways, to make up for it this chapter is extra long (not too long I hope). So here's some good action and plot advancement! Superfluff to come in the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone still reading this ^.^' you guys are the best! *giant hugs*

* * *

><p>Sarutobi was full of lush greenery and apple orchards that spread out over rolling hills, with the main castle nestled in the middle. Asuma informed her, as they all crested a hill just short of midmorning that the layout here was much simpler because the fief was mostly devoted to agriculture, and well protected, unlike Haruno which was a boarder defense town.<p>

"Our castle is constructed differently, as well, since we don't face the imminent threat of invasion." He motioned towards several walls as they came into view. From floor to ceiling, they reflected the sheen of the sunlight and were made of expensive blown glass where the Nobles could view their orchards as the seasons passed.

"Sarutobi Apples…" Shikamaru mumbled on Sakura's right. "Quite common in the market, all throughout the Fire Country. I assume you have your hand in the merchant business, Asuma?"

The knight shrugged, not offering a yes or a no, and trotted ahead of them to greet the castle guard and the fencing outpost they had reached. This fief had no large towers and walls to block out military advances, and the outlaying town was peaceful and almost sleepy. Much as Shikamaru had been the entire ride to the estate.

She turned to her friend, who was usually much more awake in the morning. "Most nobles don't dabble in merchant business." It was an inquiry, not a statement.

He let out a lazy sigh, and formed a lopsided smile. "Well, he's most common for being a chain smoker, but I've noticed he has an interest in it." He pulled at the straw that was dangling between his lips. "And yes, it's usually frowned upon for nobles to take up merchant business, but I've heard rumors at Ichiraku that he's quite a wealthy man because of it."

Sakura didn't answer, but instead took time to soak up the information. It went against how she had been raised as a child and her better senses, but she also knew Asuma was a very sensible man. Perhaps she needed to adjust her view of what should and shouldn't be done by those of noble birth. Take her actions for example. Wasn't she a female, playing the dangerous game of knighthood only intended for men? Yes, she would indeed need to reassess her viewpoint before she judged others.

As she mulled this over, they passed into the courtyard where servants helped the knight, the squire and one very small page unpack their saddlebags. Sakura was so busy trying to figure out the logistics of the efficient farm styled estate that she didn't notice her bags being toted off. Finally deciding that she would just ask Sir Asuma about it all, she turned on her heel.

"My bags" Sakura groaned with tight lips. She had looked away for one instant, and some thief had run off with her things. Hands clenched hard into fists at her side and a vein throbbed at her forehead. She really didn't want to look incompetent in front of Shikamaru and Asuma. "Tsunade so help Kakashi if a rogue's taken my things."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow while Asuma chuckled at her reaction. Still angry, she whipped her head around to try and assess what amused them so much, and suddenly she felt like a fool. All of the bags, including the Knight's and Shikamaru's, had been gathered and taken away, probably to the castle to their prearranged rooms. As dictated by Duke Itachi, Sakura had always taken care of her own things and in most cases ran the errands of the older boys and her knight masters. It was a treat and a luxury to be waited on, if that is indeed what was happening.

A light flush rose on her cheeks, and she looked at floor. "My apologies"

Shikamaru gave the older man a look of disapproval and arched a brow, although he found Sakura's reaction to be as funny as the man had. "Try to warn us next time, Asuma. I actually had a book I wanted to fetch before you snuck it all away."

Sakura relaxed a little, although she still felt silly for overreacting. She let her hands relax only to have a new thought cross through her mind, causing her to pale slightly and go sweaty. The corsets that Kurenai had made for her were tucked into her things along with the ridiculous frilly female undergarments that Anko had insisted Sakura start wearing. A letter from Kakashi, the King of Rogue also sat amongst her belongings that she hadn't had a chance to read yet, and although it doubtfully held anything incriminating, Asuma would know who the thief was and what he did. If anyone were to open her packs and move her things for her, she'd have her back against the wall with no way out. Sweat trickled down her back as she tried to look as nonchalant as Shikamaru was.

Shikamaru had turned to mention some facts about the fief to Sakura, but bit his tongue. For some reason, the younger boy was slouched over and tilting his head lazily. The young boy never looked like that, always fretting or uptight about something, and he was always so serious about posture. Shikamaru had no idea what had gotten into the young boy, and he almost burst out laughing at the silly pose but refrained; Sakura's temper was legendary, and the boy could go from happy and cheerful to breathing fire in seconds.

After several minutes of walking in such an uncomfortable manner, Sakura straightened up and resigned herself to fate. She had no way to know what was happening, and so she braced herself for the worst. If a servant came running and whispered to Asuma, she knew it would be all over. Yet, as they made their way up several flights of stairs, nothing of the sort happened and the knot of anticipation and fear in her stomach lessened.

"Well, let me show you to the room I've set for the both of you so you can unpack your things, and then we can meet up for lunch." Sir Asuma spoke as they made their way inside and up several flights. Sakura calmed even more at the words, realizing that she would be unpacking her own things, only to have her heart stop again momentarily when she realized she would be sharing a room with Shikamaru.

Sharing a room. _Sharing a room._ The thought swirled around and gripped her insides like a vice, and she had to gulp several times before her voice emerged as a squeak. "Sir, shouldn't Shikamaru get a room to himself, since he's a squire?"

She tried not to sound pleading, or to give them any room to question her anxiousness towards the arrangement. It was a reasonable enough question to ask, too, because a squire held a lot more authority and respect than a page. At the worst, maybe she could stay in a side room, or with a servant.

"Oh, nonsense. The two of you are practically brothers with how well you get along and how much time you spend together. I thought it would be nice for you to share each other's company, especially since this might as well be the only vacation you will have for a very long time." He beamed, proud of his idea, and Shikamaru seemed happy enough about it.

"Well, I've watched Sakura fall asleep in the library, and since he doesn't snore I don't think it will be too troublesome." He shrugged his shoulders again and smiled at her. Asuma also smiled at her, thinking he was doing the young page a kindness.

Weakened by her friend's large hearts, her shoulders drooped in defeat. There was nothing more she could argue against without possibly alerting them, and so she would just have to try and muddle through the situation as best as she could. Hopefully by nightfall Shikamaru would be so tired that he would just fall into a semi coma, and she could sneak off and bathe and change then. If not, well, she would just stay grubby and stink. She was a 'guy' after all, being smelly came with the territory.

Her color returned but her body persisted to sweat lightly. A room on the third floor provided to be more spacious than Sakura had thought it would be. There were warm colored rugs and extra pillows on each of the feather stuffed beds, and a screen to block the bathing room which was almost as large as the sleeping room. Their packs were separated and set on stands at the foot of each bed, and a large window opened above them to view the valley.

The packs had remained untouched, and Sakura was immensely relieved to find her that her things hadn't been rifled through. A serving man introduced himself as Yuki and said that he was in charge of fetching anything that the two nobles would need.

When Asuma left the two of them, Shikamaru told the servant that he would be fine on his own, and that if there could be hot water in the tub by the time they returned later that day, it would be all he needed. Then Yuki looked to Sakura, to see if he could assist in any way.

Once again, trying to stave off disaster, she gave a pressed smile and told him that she truly liked to do her chores herself, and that she had an immense love of privacy. Shikamaru didn't question her odd request, but he took a mental note as he gathered warmer clothing for their trip to the ruins.

The servant nodded and walked out, and Sakura gathered up her things as well. Little did she know that Yuki immediately reported the page's odd behavior to Asuma, who sat for a long time and thought about it as he drank a warm mug of tea and smoked a cigarette.

After a hearty noon meal of roasted meat, fresh bread and sliced apples, Asuma told them of the plan for the afternoon. "I am glad you have dressed warmly, as the air is getting slightly colder and the wind tends to blow strong. Anyways, I was thinking that now that we have eaten, we might take a look at the ruins? We will have to go now though, and return before night falls, as I will be hard pressed to gather a search party for us if anything were to happen, especially at night."

Shikamaru nodded with Sakura, but she didn't miss how he had phrased that. "Do your men dislike the ruins, Sir?"

Asuma frowned. "I think they're being foolish, since anything in those ruins has long been gone, but they are a superstitious lot. Most of the townspeople believe the place to be haunted by the Old Ones, or others who have passed away."

Yuki had entered the room with hot coco for the boys and more tea for the knight, and nodded. "That's no natural place, m'Lord and I will follow you until death but I refuse to enter those cursed grounds."

The man grimaced at his serving man, but nodded. "Yes, I understand. You have made your sentiments clear. Don't worry, we will be back before nightfall. I'm not conducting research today, anyways. I'm simply taking the young ones out to take a look at their history."

Yuki bowed and left the room after dispersing the drinks. Shikamaru turned to Asuma to ask the question that was on both of their minds. "Research, Sir? What are you studying this time?"

"Well, I'm writing a thesis on the Old Ones. They really were a peculiar bunch," he paused, getting lost in his research. "It's true they were terrified of age. In the ruins, you can find things coated in an odd substance that gives it an odd sheen and lets it last forever. They treated everything with it, from dishes to armor to paper, even."

Sakura's eyes widened at the thought. A blade that could never go dull? Books, perhaps, that still had their healing remedies? "What about their medical advancements? Did those survive?"

"Not that I have found in my ruins so far, but I have picked out a few fossilized herbs that could be either food or medicine." Sakura nodded, now very excited.

"Well, we can talk later. How about we go down and you can both take a look for yourselves?" He asked as they got up and followed behind him. Shikamaru even look mildly eager about it, and didn't once complain about the trip being bothersome.

The ride only took fifteen minutes to get to the northern end of the valley. Clouds rolled overhead and the shadows swept over the stone remains. Asuma dismounted and tethered his horse to a scraggly tree nearby, and motioned for the two boys to do the same.

The ruins were breathtaking, to say the least. It was no wonder why Asuma was so interested in them. Stone similar to white marble scattered the land, and Sakura could almost make out the outline of a building. Some walls still stood, while others had long since collapsed, and pillars everywhere were half buried by the earth with a moss covering. Delicate flowers bloomed under the shade of the walls, and everything shone brightly with a glassy effect. Shikamaru guessed correctly that they were coated with the aging repellant that the Old Ones were so fond of.

Sakura approached the beautiful scene with fascination and wandered around for a while, then bent down when something red and rusted caught her eye. Heaving up a dirt covered stone, she realized it must have been a shingle. Her eyes lit up and she shouted to the others who had gone off to look around other areas.

"Sir Asuma! I think I've found something!" It was hard to keep the excitement out of her voice. Soon the other two were standing next to her. "Look, it's a red shingle… Asuma, this must have been a temple."

The knight nodded, pride showing in his smile. "Yes, I've come to that conclusion. It's quite fascinating, too. While it's known that they battled and feared the Gods, I find it interesting that they would have temples. I'm currently working on a theory that they worshiped their ancestors, and looked to them for guidance."

"This temple served almost like a modern castle for them. I've found some interesting pieces from the kitchen, the sleeping quarters and even an armory. Feel free to look around, you two. Since you two seem to be so interested, I'll let you stay for a while longer. Keep an eye on the time, and if you find anything of interest please bring it back with you."

Shikamaru bowed and thanked the knight, and Sakura did the same. As they watched him ride off, Sakura turned to Shikamaru. "So did you find anything?"

He gave a lazy smile and pointed to an area a few feet away. "I was just pulling at a stone tablet with pictures of plants on it when you called us over. Medicine, you think?"

"Not sure, but I bet Asuma would know."

Sakura went back to wandering, prodding things with a toe here, nudging things there. She entered an area with part of a wall on one side and what could have been brackets built into it. Something shiny caught her eye and she bent down and pulled out an arrowhead. It gleaned the same as everything else, and its edge was still sharp. This must have been the armory the knight had mentioned.

She looked up to show Shikamaru her find, but he had bent down to look at something over near what must have been the kitchen. Catching up to him, she bent down to look at it too. It was circular, with marble blocks ringing rising about three feet above ground, and it was wide enough that a person could fit inside if it wasn't covered. The top had odd, slated shiny metal that spiraled out to cover whatever was inside. At the very center was a hole the size of her pinky finger where cooler air drifted through.

"What do you suppose this is?" She asked, drawn in by the oddness of it.

"Asuma was telling me earlier that he thinks that it's a well, but that he's never been able to pry the top off. Something about the how the metal is patterned that has sealed it." Sakura eyed it skeptically. She loved challenges, and this one screamed at her.

"Have you tried to open it?" Shikamaru just looked at her, unimpressed. "Right, that would be too troublesome."

"Actually, I was weighing the pros and cons. It's complex, like a puzzle, and I like that. At the same time I'd hate to pull a muscle over a stubborn well."

Sakura chuckled. "That's just like you. Alright, help me give this thing a try. Team effort."

He went off to find a thin piece of metal they could use as a crow bar, and Sakura put her ear to the opening. Faintly, she could hear the dripping of something into water, and agreed that it must be a well. Shikamaru had found a long and solid looking pole about half an inch wide; it would be perfect.

Together they levied it into the opening and pushed down hard. Other than blistering their palms, nothing happened. He nodded to Sakura, and they tried it again. This time the pole snapped at Shikamaru's end and he cursed.

"Ok, this is too much trouble. It's not going to open, and I'll be damned if I hurt myself over it." He took a few steps back and sat down, analyzing the metal configuration. "If you want to keep trying, be my guest. I think you should angle it a bit to the right though."

Sakura complied and took a moment to stare at the hole, willing it to open for her. She'd show Shikamaru that a well wouldn't beat her. She wiped the sweat from her palms and took hold of the pole, this time lower down, closer to the opening. Heaving down on it with all of her weight, she yelled in her head.

_Open, Dammit!_

Two pairs of eyes went wide as the sounds of long rusted gears churned. The metal platelets slowly unwound as Sakura discarded the pole she had been using. The inside was just as plain as the outside, except for a stepladder that led into darkness.

"Take that, Shikamaru! All we needed to do was put the pressure a little lower!" The older boy didn't say anything, but confusion tugged at his eyebrows. Technically it shouldn't have made that much of a difference, especially since he was stronger than the boy. Something was pulling at his conscience that the whole thing didn't seem right, but he let it go.

"Well, congrats. You got it open." He looked up and noticed dark clouds on the horizon. The wind was picking up, as well, and it felt like a storm was coming on and fast. He had to raise his voice when he called out to his friend again. "Don't you think we should be heading- Sakura get back here!"

She could barely hear him. She had leaned in to try and get an idea of where the bottom was, but all she saw was a small light reflect back at her. It was brighter than the light that was cast off from the other objects from the ruins, and for some reason she had to find out what it was. She was up and over the edge in seconds, climbing down the rungs as quickly as she could.

In her haste she hadn't noticed the howl of the winds, and now she could barely hear what Shikamaru was trying to say to her. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that important. Nothing could be as important as the glow that was coming from the bottom of the well.

"I'll be right back up, Shika!" She called as she descended, preoccupied with trying not to fall off of the ladder. "This will only take me a second!"

As she neared the bottom, darkness drowned out her vision and she could barely see her hand in front of her face. Her foot hit the last rung, and she lowered herself the final distance into the water that reached her calves. Looking up, she could just make out the light from the opening. Something was nagging at her to hurry, and so she reached her hand down and placed it on the shining object, which turned out to be a sword hilt. The strange light that had been radiating from it dissipated, and she was left in total darkness.

She turned to reach again for the ladder, when the water from the well took on a life of its own. It slithered up her legs in long tendrils and pulled her back against the opposite wall. More water surged at her feet, and she didn't have time to wonder where it was coming from as she was too busy trying not to panic.

Steadily it rose until it was at her waist, and then it reached up almost like wet snakes to coil around her chest. Constricting, it tried to choke the air out of her lungs and crush her ribs. Water then coiled up her arms, which were flailing above her head and locked them straight against the stone walls.

Fear gripped her as tight as the water did, and Sakura did what she had been trained to do for the past two years; she fought back. She pushed against her restraints, only to be pulled in tighter. She panicked and tried to scream, only to have water rise up and weave around her throat to choke her. She took one weak breath before her head was submerged, and bullets of water assaulted her closed eyes and worked their way down her nose.

And that was when Sakura knew it was all over. Getting over the mental roadblock, she gave up. She stopped thrashing her restrained legs and loosened the muscles in her arms. She let go of the tension in her neck, and last of all she let go of the only thing keeping her alive; the air in her lungs. Just as the last bubble parted from her lips, stars exploded behind her eyelids and a voice eerily similar to hers boomed in her mind.

_**What the hell, Shorty! We seriously just gonna die like this?**_

_Is this what happens? _Sakura thought idly, waiting for death to finish her off and end the agonizing pain. _Do people usually go insane as when they die?_

_**Ok sister, time to get moving. Last time I checked we didn't have gills, and we couldn't breathe water. Now move it!**_

Suddenly Sakura felt renewed energy flood through her veins, and needed to survive. The drive was so strong that it nearly took over her body, and it motioned her to the hilt she had clasped earlier. The glow had returned, and it was getting stronger and stronger. Sakura screamed in outrage in her mind, and the top of the hilt flared a brilliant emerald light that blasted up through the well.

As it returned to a soft glow, Sakura opened her eyes to see that the water had been evaporated and not a trace remained. Not taking a moment to think about what had just happened, she pulled her shaking body over to the ladder and hauled herself up and out as fast as she could. As she neared the top of the well's rim, the now faint glow from the sword completely died out, and she could see that it had come from a battered old crystal that was on the butt of the hilt. She tucked the sword into her belt and pushed up and over the ledge.

Shikamaru stood near the top, looking around nervously waiting for his friend to surface. When a half drowned and traumatized Sakura surfaced, he grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him onto the grass next to it. They had to get moving, and fast, but he could tell that his friend needed a moment to catch his breath.

"I-" Sakura started, still breathing hard, "The well-eh, something-" as she started speaking the metal groaned again and the disks slid back in place over the top of the well.

_**Oh Shit, good thing we made it out of there.**_

Sakura stopped speaking abruptly. She had been hoping somewhere in the back of her mind that the voice would go away when she got out of that cursed hole, but apparently it was still with her.

_Am I going crazy? _Sakura had to stop herself from asking the question out loud.

_** Nope, you're fit as a fiddle.**__**You might want to haul ass onto your horse and get out of here, though.**_

She took the warning, as crazy as it seemed, and turned back to Shikamaru. He was dragging her over to their horses and urging her to get on. When she tried to yell above the wind to ask what the hurry was, only to have her voice emerge as a croak from being strangled earlier, he pointed to the top of the valley.

Rain was coming at them, hard and fast, and in the very center of it all was a small funnel of rampaging wind, tearing at the earth and blazing a trail straight to where they were. The sight spurred her to move faster, and in seconds the two of them were riding hard, away from the ruins and towards the castle.

The rain caught up to them and soaked through their clothes in a matter of seconds. The storm carried on, but the farther they got from the site, the less the wind tore at their clothes. It died out all together when they finally crossed into the stable yard, and Sakura couldn't make out the mini tornado.

"I'll be damned if that was a natural storm." Shikamaru was a little shaken, but analyzing things helped him cope. "I wonder if you triggered something in that well."

Sakura was just starting to feel better from her earlier fight, and she didn't want to think about 'unnatural things'. She was tired, aching and could barely speak, and thinking of magic only made her mood turn sour. "Storms happen all the time." She croaked out, "Let's get changed and show Sir Asuma what we found." She pointed to the new sword on her belt and then made her way upstairs.

Shikamaru didn't argue; they both looked like drowned rats. He let his friend change first, knowing that something had rattled Sakura in the well, and that the boy could really use some calming tea. He then quickly changed into dry clothes and met them in Asuma's study where a fire was roaring in the hearth. The large glass windows showed that the rain was still pouring down outside. Sakura sat across from the Knight with a hot toddy as they played chess.

"Sakura wouldn't tell me what had happened until you were here." Sakura nodded in confirmation. "What trouble did you two get into when I left? The guard said you two looked half dead when you rode in."

Sakura traced the rim of her mug with a finger, finally calmed down about what had happened as Shikamaru took a seat next to the two of them. Finally she looked up and started by telling them about her odd fascination with the well. When no one spoke she continued, recounting the events with the water, and the shiny object, and finally how when she accepted death the sword saved her. She didn't tell them about the weird voice in her head, or how it had urged her to live.

She was still trying to figure that out herself, and if she was going crazy she didn't want other people to know. For now she would keep an eye on it, and as long as it didn't urge her to do anything crazy or to hurt anyone, she would let it be.

"I thought I was dead. Really, I thought I was." Sakura kept pausing every few moments to check her heartbeat, to make sure she really was with them. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure this saved me." She handed Sir Asuma the sword that she had found.

Asuma studied the sword without removing it from the sheath. He examined the beautiful black hilt and scabbard, and then took a look at the weathered and beaten crystal that rested at the end of the sword. It was faintly emerald colored, but it didn't react or let out any more light as he looked through it into the fire.

"Do you think the crystal's magic?" Shikamaru asked, while Asuma continued to study it.

"I don't know what to think" Sakura felt deflated. "As I was changing I tried to get it to work again, but my magic doesn't do anything." The knight nodded his head, thinking as she spoke. He handed the sword back to her. "Sir? Aren't you going to draw the blade?"

The knight shook his head and looked pointedly at her. "No, but you will."

Sakura's hands flew up in defense. It was a beautiful, majestic, and expensive sword. She wasn't worthy enough to draw the blade on it. "N-no! Asuma, I can't, they're your ruins, and it's your sword."

The knight didn't back down. "Sakura, you aren't seeing the bigger picture here. I was compelled to bring you here. You opened the seal on the well when I haven't been able to for years, nor has Shikamaru. Some force attacked you down there, and the sword protected you, and that doesn't even count the wind funnel or the storm. I can take a hint, you know."

Sakura's eyes watered, she was so exhausted. She just wanted Sir Asuma to take the sword and stop treating her like she was special. "If you won't keep it, can't you just give it to Shikamaru?"

"It doesn't belong to either of us, now stop being troublesome," Shikamaru admonished lightly and ruffled her hair. "Let's see what she looks like."

Hesitantly, Sakura picked the sword up off of her lap and placed one hand on the hilt. It fit perfectly, as if it had been hand crafted for her smaller body. Closing her eyes and bracing herself, she drew it from the sheath.

Nothing happened. Her cheeks turned as pink as her hair as she looked to her friends. Asuma was grinning and Shikamaru just looked curious. "I feel silly."

"I can't blame you for thinking something might happen" Shikamaru replied, and she instantly felt better. "I'm just glad the walls didn't collapse."

Sakura hefted the blade and found it was much lighted than a broadsword, even though it had a double edge. It was also thinner than a broadsword, but it worked beautifully with her more feminine arm muscles. The metal held a higher sheen than any kind she knew of, and when she pressed her thumb to the blade to test it, it sliced right through the skin. She yelped in delight and tried a few passes, to find it was feather light in her hands and moved exquisitely.

"What will you call her?" Sir Asuma asked; glad to see the boy's spirits up again.

"Seeing as how it brought on such a storm from… well, whatever it was…" Sakura took a moment to think. "How does Tsunami sound?"

Asuma raised his mug, and Shikamaru joined in. Sakura brought hers up to clash together and they toasted, "To Sakura and Tsunami, may you never meet a better blade."

After they had each downed the contents of their glasses, Sakura looked at her friends. "So, I was wondering if we could just keep this between us." A picture of Duke Orochimaru flashed through her mind, and for some reason she realized she really didn't want him to know what had happened. "I don't know, maybe you could say I picked Tsunami from your armory?"

_**Good idea, that Orochimaru guy is a freak. I feel the nasty just thinking about him.**_

"Will you tell Prince Naruto?"

Sakura looked at Shikamaru. "Of course I'll tell Naruto, I just don't really want anyone else knowing."

"Sure then, you picked it from the armory." Asuma and Shikamaru agreed, and Sakura excused herself to take a warm bath.

Asuma started rearranging the pieces for a new game of chess, and Shikamaru asked the question they were both wondering. "Who's he so afraid of?"

_-TBC-_


	16. Crush the Truth

Okay, so I know this is shorter than usual, but I hope the content makes up for it. I could have continued but it was the perfect place to leave off

Also I took a pretty big step here, so let me know what you think about it- good or bad

* * *

><p>Sakura slipped into the hot steaming bath, glad to finally have some time to herself. She dearly loved her friends, but ever since her brush with death earlier that day, she just wanted some time to think in peace. Bubbles foamed around her back and neck, and splashed at her toes with the slightest movement. With a few hibiscus oil drops, and a spoon full of the sea salt she found on the shelf next to the faucet, it made for the most soothingly perfect escape.<p>

She had stripped down bare and tossed her clothing in a heap in the corner of the bathroom, glad to finally give her breasts some relief from the corset. Kurenai had worked magic with those garments, it was true. They still bound her chest flat under clothing, but the cloth was light and durable, and didn't make her as sore as the bandages she had been haphazardly throwing on. Still, her chest was growing, and at times it _hurt. _ Kakashi's sister had assured her it was normal, and that if she massaged herself it would help to dissipate the tenderness.

Setting to work, she took some of the special scented soap that was a gift from Kakashi, and began to rub the stiffness out of her muscles. She had already run a quick bath to rinse herself of the grime from the well and wash her hair, but now she wanted to get as clean as possible and just soak. It was a luxury to do so, something that she would have been hard pressed to find time for at the palace. She paused as she got to her neck, and her hand brushed against her cherry pink hair.

It was getting longer, and she thought about trimming it. Without warning tears burned at her eyes as she thought about having to cut off her mother's hair again. It had been hard enough the first time, with Shizune to help, but now the thought was almost unbearable. Did she really look that much less like a boy with longer hair? Many of the squires let their hair grow long, as a symbol of wealth and prestige. Hating dwelling on things, she made up her mind. She would let it grow, and just tie it back like the other boys with long hair. She reached her hand down over the side of the tub, picked up the velvet ribbon, and tied her hair loosely on the top of her head. Shikamaru tied his hair back, and he didn't look odd. Then again, he didn't have bright pink hair.

_**He doesn't look odd, he looks down right sexy.**_

Sakura sighed. _Now that we have time, _she thought, _who are you exactly?_

_**I'm you, you're me. We are we, capiche?**_

Another exasperated sigh. _That wasn't the explanation I was looking for, and you... we? Know it._

_**Fine then, fancy pants. In layman's terms, I'm the part of you that's been pent up from having to pretend to be a boy all of the time. I'm the part of you that's had to endure the mocking and the ridicule and even the doubts you've created in your own mind. And we're sick of it, but we're smart enough not to say this all out loud. So voila! You created me, a way to channel all of your frustration. And we are going to have one hell of a time together, sister. **_

_Ok, I can work with that. Can I go back to my bath now? _And with that she felt a hum of content and then the extra noise was gone. She let a few more minutes pass by, and then she mulled over it all. To be honest, Shikamaru was pretty good looking. He was so kind to her, sweet even at times, that it was hard not to like him. But did she see him as attractive?

Sakura's cheeks flushed and she felt an odd warmth stir in her belly. The feeling was uncomfortable and as much as she wanted to push the thoughts away, they kept resurfacing. She had no idea what was going on, but she really didn't like it. Rinsing her face and trying to physically wash away the feeling, she decided that she would just ask Kakashi when they got home. He would know what was going on, he always did.

Deciding she needed a good distraction, she lifted Tsunami from the edge of the bathtub. She had decided that the sword had chosen her, and considering this it would only be respectful to keep it with her at all times. Now she ran a soft finger over the black sheath. There were silver inscriptions on it in an old language, but she couldn't read it. Similarly, there was writing at the base of the midnight black hilt. The crystal, now dull, looked like nothing more than a battered old translucent green rock, lacking its previous luster.

Focusing her chakra into her palms, she closed her eyes and urged it into the blade. Nothing happened except for a tender ache in her temples suggesting that she not try that again. Oh well, Tsunami could keep her secrets then.

In her moment of concentration, Sakura had missed the light opening of the adjacent room's door, and only now heard the thump of footsteps. Any color on her cheeks from earlier drained as she started to panic. If it was a servant, she could just order that they stay out, but if it was Shikamaru, well, technically there was nothing she should be ashamed of. The guys bathed together back at the palace all of the time.

The footsteps got closer and closer to the partition between the rooms, and Sakura realized belatedly that throwing her clothes so far away wasn't the brightest idea. Looking for something else, she decided to wing it and began gathering up large clumps of bubbles. She put the most over her chest, hoping that the foam would hide the small mounds that her breasts formed, and then spread the rest out to cover the surface of the water. She sat as still in the tub as possible, glad that her back was to the entrance.

Shikamaru cursed at himself as he rounded the bathroom screen. It had been about an hour and a half since Sakura had gone into the bathroom; surely his friend was done by now. Either way he had lost his bet with Asuma, and had to pay up. Of course he had left his purse in here earlier, on the stand by the bathtub. He crossed his fingers that some servant hadn't run off with his money.

He stopped short when he looked towards the tub and saw a pile of pink hair tied messily, a smooth and creamy long neck, and the top of a slender fit back. Color rose on his cheeks and he tried to stay calm. Suspicions had been playing through his mind for the last year, but he had never decided to follow through with them. Should he now?

No, Sakura was his friend. Sure, he was short, and very, _very _feminine looking at times, but he would not ridicule the boy so much as to check to see if he might actually, somehow, be a girl. The ramifications were just too much if it were to actually be true, and did he really want to know? Shikamaru had prided himself on the fact that he was Sakura's closest friend, rivaling Kakashi the rogue, and the other squires were always jealous with how much time they spent together. He didn't want to ruin that friendship either.

So he kept his eyes trained to the floor as he found his voice, which came out a little rougher than he wanted it to. "Hey, Sakura. Eh… Sorry for barging in like this. I seem to have, eh… left my purse on the stand next to the tub."

Sakura couldn't find any words, and her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth. She was so terrified he'd walk over, so scared he'd see her naked and laid out as plain as daylight; a liar, a girl. Deceiving him. Feeling shaky, she shrugged her shoulders, hoping he'd understand.

Shikamaru reached an arm back and nervously scratched his head. If he had known, he would have taken the money he kept in his sleeping bags or the extra bit hidden in his saddle. If he backed out now, though, Sakura would know he suspected something. Taking a moment to calm his voice, he took a step over, still staying behind the page in an attempt not to violate Sakura's privacy.

"Mind passing that to me, Sakura?" Well, he didn't think it sounded suspicious, and his teachers did call him a mastermind. Maybe they could both get out of this without any mishaps.

Her throat was as dry as the Suna dessert and her tongue was still made out of lead. Her eyes were as wide as they could go and she didn't dare breath. Instead, she nodded her head and reached her arm, the one on the farthest side from the shelf, to grab his purse and fling it behind her. The actions were abrupt and difficult, because if she moved her arm back now, the bubbles would move with it and her breasts would be exposed.

Shikamaru grabbed the purse before it hit the ground and turned to beat a hasty retreat when he caught site of the pile of clothing his friend had dumped on the other side of the room. There was nothing strange about it, Shikamaru often left his clothes on the floor when he was tired and frustrated. What caught his attention, though, was a soft pink corset peeking out from underneath her tunic. Not waiting for his brain to make the necessary synapse, he gave quick thanks and all but booked it out of the room.

Out in the hall, his face turned bright red. He had just been in a bathroom, alone, with a naked girl. Not just any girl, but his closest friend who could throw a stronger punch than Naruto and wrestle almost as well as Sasuke. Not only that, but Sakura was smart, too. And the Gods, or a God, obviously favored her. The worst was that the entire time, he had to fight the urge not to walk right up to her and run his hands along her soft skin and through her bubble gum hair.

This was a problem, a serious problem. Sakura looked up to him way too much, and he respected her. He couldn't allow himself to have these thoughts. Was there any chance that Sakura was a boy who just happened like girls clothes? That was it; Sakura had to be a transvestite. The thought was ludicrous, but he would stick by it. Whatever her reason was, she was working damn hard to be a knight, and he wasn't going to get in her way. If anything, maybe he could do little things here and there to help her, too.

With that decision made, he set off with his purse in his pocket down the hall, banishing the image of such perfect cream skin from his mind. Perhaps his walk took him an extra half an hour, but by the time he returned to Asuma his features were schooled, and his rampaging emotions were under control. Asuma didn't inquire about the squire's long trip up to his chambers, and instead set up a new board. Once payment was exchanged, the two of them dove into another long and grueling game of chess.

Sakura stayed in the bathtub long after it went cold, repeating in her mind all of the different ways her friends and mentors would react if they found out she was a girl. Kakashi accepted her, and had said once that she should have more faith in her friends, that maybe they would be accepting too, but Sakura couldn't believe it. She was lying to them, and friends don't lie. She could almost see the looks of disappointment on Duke Itachi's face; she knew he liked how hard she worked. What about Asuma? He had taken her on this special trip, practically given her a vacation because he believed in her, and she was betraying him. She was betraying all of them, and it made her feel like a horrible disgusting person.

She had washed at her skin over and over until it was pink and raw but the feeling of filth didn't vanish. She tried to think of a way to make it right, but there wasn't one. She would have to keep lying to them until she was knighted, and that was six years away if she lasted. And she wanted it so bad, to be a knight, to prove to everyone that a girl could do the unthinkable. She couldn't back down now.

_**Pity party of one; please extract us from this water before we get pneumonia? **_

Sakura was startled from her trance, and she scrunched her brows and pursed her lips.

_**Oh please, don't get all pissy. We already decided we're following through with this, so just buck up and deal with it. Go to bed, fresh start tomorrow, and all that. **_

Sakura grumbled and decided that it was pointless to argue with herself. She knew it was stupid to worry about things that hadn't happened yet. Making a famous Haruno 180 degree emotional turn, she put an end to the self-loathing and worrying, and grabbed her sword again, excited to get back to the palace and practice with it.

In a long thick flannel sleeping robe, Sakura hunkered down between the warm blankets. Her pillow was soft and inviting, and the comforter was silky and perfect for curling up with. Reaching one hand out of the cocoon she had wrapped herself in, she grabbed Tsunami and pulled it tight to her chest. She ignored the cold of the metal as it slowly heated to her temperature and was reassured by its presence. The demons that haunted her about her falsehoods and fabrications couldn't be slain by her sword, but it still felt empowering.

"Tsunade bless" Sakura murmured, before finally drifting off.

She awoke with a start and fell painfully off of the bed. Looking around, she tried to figure out who had woken her up and swore. If Shikamaru thought it would be funny to wake her up in the middle of the night, he had never been more wrong.

Still, Sakura hadn't even heard him come in and when she looked over, his bed was empty. Frowning, she looked back to her own bed where Tsunami still lay. Pictures of the ruins, bathed in moonlight, swirled into her head. Sakura batted them away and grabbed up her sword, hooking it on her belt and trying to ignore the bitter taste in her mouth.

Out in the hall, she found the castle silent. Everyone must have gone to sleep for the night, which was a shame considering how beautiful the full moon was. She paused at the staircase to look out of one of the large glass windows and stare at its beauty.

Air. Sakura wanted fresh air more than anything. She was stifled in her current environment and hurried to get out to the stables as fast as she could. Down by the horses, with the thatched roofing and the apples and the hay, she started to choke even more. This was air, but it was tainted by other scents that were abusing her system.

Picking up her pace, one foot slapping down after the other, she ran, hard and long, as fast as she could out into the valley. The full moon turned the orchards into a field of silver trees, but she ran past those. Past the fence that marked the entrance and down into the mouth of the valley.

It was such a quick journey, too. One moment she seemed to be at the Sarutobi castle and the next here she was, at the entrance to the ruins with her hair turned silver and feeling more alive than she ever had.

The well was there too, right in the center of the ruins beckoning to her. Maybe she would have been more afraid, but in the silence of the dead of night with Tsunami strapped at her side, she felt so powerful. There was nothing in the well that could hurt her, not this time.

Looking down into it, she could make out the inch of water at the bottom as it reflected the moon and the stars, and something else, too. Something that shone with the same eerie green glow, and Sakura knew she had to have it. Swinging herself up and over, she effectively catapulted herself straight to the bottom. It was shallow enough that her knees buckled slightly at the impact but held.

Taking a calming breath, and trying to push away the adrenaline that was pounding through her blood, she reached out determined to get whatever she had left behind. As her fingers wrapped around it, her ears recognized a gushing sound.

It was easy to make out, with the world so quiet. What had been a trickle moments ago was now a flood and Sakura spun around in horror to find the well filling up again. She unsheathed Tsunami and braced to fight against the invisible hands, but nothing happened. Instead, the water continued to climb as she realized her boots were as heavy as led.

Pulling at her own feet took all of her strength as fear robbed her of judgment. She had to move, she had to get to the ladder. To climb back out before the water swallowed her or grabbed at her. That one foot finally managed to step forwards as the water reached her neck. In only seconds, it would be above her head.

Sakura opened her mouth, this time determined not to give up on life, and sucked in as much air as she could. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst, but she had to hold the air in. She would get out, she would find a way.

Water washed over her ears and buried the top of her head, and Sakura frantically ran her hands along the walls of the well for a purchase. When she found none, she realized something else; Tsunami was gone. She must have dropped the sword in her panic.

Anguish filled her like none other. She opened her mouth. Air came out in furious bubbles. A scream like none other woke her from the nightmare.

Drenched in sweat, she bolted upright in bed shaking harder than she ever had. Her breathing was sporadic and someone had their hands on her shoulders. Whoever it was had a strong firm grip, and it steadied her like an anchor. Several minutes passed, and finally Sakura realized it had all been a terrible dream.

"W-where Am I-I?" Sakura stuttered, still fighting for her grip on reality.

"Shhh…" The person hushed in a soothing voice, and Sakura connected the voice to the hands. "It's okay, take a deep breath, it's ok."

"S-Shikamaru?" One hand ruffled her hair as he chuckled on the edge of the bed, next to her.

"Yeah, it's me." Again a hand disappeared only to resurface under her nose, and she blew into the tissue. "Gave me quite the scare, you know that?"

Sakura nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet.

"Guess I was wrong about you being a quiet sleeper." The chuckle was warm and comforting, and her cheeks turned a dark pink.

"I haven't had one in five years." Sakura couldn't look her friend in the face. She was still too scared to be embarrassed about having a nightmare, but she knew that by the time they got back, everyone would be laughing about crybaby Sakura.

When she was younger, back in Haruno, she had nightmares more often. Then Gaara showed up, and they had sleepovers together. For some reason, when Sakura snuggled up against the warmth of her friend, she always slept like a baby through the night. She never really told anyone, because as she got older they faded, but nightmares were more terrifying to her than real life events.

People wake up from nightmares, true. But they also have to relive dying again, and again. Sometimes there can be no end to it. At least, when you're awake, you only die once. That was Sakura's philosophy.

"Hey, Shika? Can I sleep with you tonight?" She asked when the tremors finally stopped.

He didn't even reply, but plucked Tsunami from her hands then picked her up and flopped her down into his own bed. There, he pulled the blankets up tight around her shoulders with just enough room for him to climb in too.

Leaning over her, he brushed the soft pink hair of her fringe to the side and took a deep breath of her hair. She smelled like flowers and fresh air and strawberries; all the things a girl would smell like.

Too tired to analyze his train of thought, he pressed gentle lips to her soft forehead as one finger wiped away the few tears that had trailed down her cheeks. He longed to kiss her cherry lips, but he vaguely remembered having resolved against that earlier. He sat back up, sighed at his own incompetency, and then crawled under the blanket as well.

His heartbeat was slow and steady, and his taller frame wrapped around hers protectively. One arm draped across her chest, and the other rested on the top of her head, and soon enough he was fast asleep. Sakura had liked the odd kiss, in the way that Shizune always kissed her on the forehead when she was young and she hurt herself. Somewhere along the line, Sakura believed kisses like that took the pain away, and she wondered sleepily how Shikamaru knew that.

She took a few extra moments to breathe in his scent of sandalwood and oak, and then closed her own eyes. She slept peacefully in Shikamaru's arms the whole night, no dreams flitting through her mind.

_-TBC-_


End file.
